This Way
by Snow Shadows
Summary: LenaleeXAllen! Allen was discovered by Anita at Mana's grave instead of being found by Cross. Anita raised Allen and now everything is twisted in a knot. His simple life heads to a bumpy road and Allen is forced to make new decisions, but makes new friends meanwhile. It's just who is showing the other the meaning of life and spirits? Is it Allen guiding them or them guiding Allen?
1. The Child

**This Way**

**DGM**

**Chapter 1**

**The Child**

Anita stared out the window of her carriage and she sighed. Mahoja glanced at her and she offered a smile to her wonderful assistant. "Is something wrong Anita?" Mahoja asked.

"Nothing at all. I was only thinking." Anita said softly.

"About what?" Mahoja continued.

"Nothing much. I was just thinking about home. I do hope we get there soon. Don't you?" Anita asked.

"I do miss home." Mahoja confessed.

Anita sadly smiled, but that wasn't all that she was concerned about. She had something else on her mind, but she didn't want to tell Mahoja because no matter what, Mahoja couldn't do anything for her unfortunately. Staring back out the window, she found a small hill. A tree stood at the top triumphantly, but the sky shined a bright crimson tonight as the sun fell down. For some reason this place gave her a bad feeling and she soon found out why. "Stop the carriage!"

The carriage came to a sudden halt and Anita jumped out and ran up the hill. Mahoja followed behind her out of worry, but realized just what bother Anita. A small child was laying on the ground covered in blood. He sat by a grave and his left arm was evident due to tears on the sleeve. His left eye had a big slash going down his face and blood covered half of it. He stared at the ground beneath him and he was crying. Soft whimpers escaped his mouth, but not a word.

Anita kneeled in front of him, but he didn't look up. She read the tombstone behind him and sympathetically gazed at him. For some reason, she knew the Millennium Earl had stopped by. The blood was a giveaway, but it didn't necessarily mean it was a true guess. "Child, where is your family?" Anita asked gently.

The boy's cries got a bit louder, but he shook his head. Anita understood what he meant by it. She also knew that the glow in his hand proved it was possibly innocence. Perchance he may be an apostle. "We're taking him with us."

"To a hospital you mean?" Mahoja asked.

"No, by the looks of it, he's an orphan now. We're bringing him with us." Anita said.

Mahoja stared at her quizzically, but then a thought came to mind. She wanted to ask if her theory was correct, but the concern for the boy was greater for he fell over, unconscious. Rushing, they picked him up and headed straight for a hospital to have his wounds cared for. The child had been in far worst condition than they expected. Not only had he been injured, by if he had stayed out there much longer he would've had hypothermia. He was frail and his condition in a single word explanation was poor. The doctor at the hospital said he may very well die unless a miracle was bestowed upon him.

In the days that passed, Anita decided to take him home with her. Not only did she need to get home, but she thought it would be best for the boy there. The only problem was the travel. Home wasn't too much further, but all the same, it was quite the distance for one so ill. Still, she took the chance. Thankfully, his condition didn't worsen to an extreme extent, but he needed more care when they arrived.

Mahoja carried Allen to an empty bedroom with a large bed. His breathing was shallow and his face was as pink as a blossom. He was coming down with a fever in spite of his body being at a low temperature. Mahoja thought it had something to do with his face injury. Because it was odd and unusual. She noticed his hair turning white as well. This left Mahoja stumped and completely confused. Why would his hair be turning white? It was a pity too. His chestnut brown hair aligned his precious skin beautifully.

Anita tended to him as days went by and he stayed in a tranquil rest, hopefully a painless one. By now his hair was completely white and his body was warming up, but his mind still shut out from life. The doctor said he may be in a coma for a bit because his body was slowly healing itself and changing the temperature of his body. His body was adjusting to benefit himself, but considering how unhealthy he was, it would take some time. So to heal fully and quickly, his mind closed as his body did it's assigned functions.

It was probably for the best. If he woke up who knows how much pain he would experience and how disturbed he would be. Days turned to weeks and weeks eventually grew into a month. A little past a month, the boy woke up. Anita, of course, had been there beside him adding up the bills when his soft and quiet moan leaked out. Movement was clear as the body shifted along with the heavy blankets. Putting the papers down, she turned to look at him and his eyes cracked open.

Anita smiled gratefully, but the boy wasn't feeling the same. More like confused and lost. He knew he was at Mana's grave and those terrible events were impossible to forget. The pain searing through his left eye confirmed it wasn't just a dream. His body felt weaker than usual and he didn't think it was only because of the blankets pushing him down. Although, he knew he had no idea where he was or what was happening, he was saddened by the fact that Mana was dead. Tears ran dow his face and the bandage covering his left eye got soaked because of the running water.

As he sat up he groaned, but didn't care much. He was still crying and Anita touched his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

He wiped his eyes to try and get rid of the tears, but they continued to fall. He felt horrible, his body ached and he might lose sight in his left eye. As if he could remember right from left right now. He wanted to get out of bed and run away, but he could barely move his arms let alone his legs. "Do you have a name?" Anita asked.

He stared at her, but his vision was hazy. He thought he would've died, so why was he alive? His best guess was because of her. But why? Surely she saw his arm. He may have been covered in blood and that would normally scare someone or they would immediately help the person, but his arm always made them run away. His arm caused him a lot of pain. "Al-Allen."

Anita gently smiled in hopes of making him feel safe. Little as it was, he felt safe around her. With the way she looked at him and the way she spoke to Allen, he knew she was harmless. "I like the name. I'm Anita. You'll meet my friend Mahoja very soon. I should warn you, she looks big and scary at first, but she's really nice." Anita told him.

Allen nodded to let her know he understood because he just couldn't speak. Way too many rain drops fell down his face and his throat was dry, very sore. It hurt when he just spoke his name and his voice was cracking. "Do you have a home to return to or anybody to look after you?" Anita asked, taking a cautious approached.

Allen's cried harder and he shook his head. "Ma-Mana was all I-I ever h-had. My Fat-father i-is dead." Allen stuttered, hunching over.

Anita hugged him and his trembling body became still for a second. Then it shook once again as he cried on her shoulder. He had no idea why he was clinging to her, he didn't even trust her nor did he know her, but he found comfort in her. "I'm sorry Allen. I know what it's like to lose your only family. I lost my mother years ago, so I understand. Cry for as long as you want." Anita told him.

Allen wept harder and he gripped her tightly. A woman with bulging muscles walked in, but stood at the doorway and silently watched, deciding it best not to interfere. Allen ignored her, assuming she was Mahoja. He cried for a long time and until he was only whimpering with dried tears sticking to his face. His eyes were half-lidded and Allen was tired. He was on the brink of sleep, but he still kept his firm grip on Anita. Right now, she was his lifeline. "I don't think you want o go to an orphanage. Especially with your arm as it is. So Allen, would you like to live here with me?" Anita offered

Allen's eyes widened and he gasped, looking up at her smiling face. He had no mitt or glove to protect his hand and he had no doubt she saw his arm. So why would she offer him to live with her? She didn't even know him nor he her. The thought of it was sincere and put warmth in his icy heart. "Are yo-you serious?" Allen asked.

"I am."

Allen stared at her with watery eyes. He felt like he was going to cry again. Should he? Where else could he go and who else would accept him? He wouldn't go back to an orphanage either. "Yes, I. . . I would like that." Allen whispered. "I would love that Anita."

"Ten welcome home Allen." Anita murmured as Allen fell into a deep slumber.

Anita set him down on the bed and began to cover him up with a blanket which had fallen off him, but caught the sight of his left arm. It looked crippled and bloodied, but the green glow, she was sure it was because of innocence. He was a holder of innocence. Allen has already had it tough, she knew he did, but how much more difficult will life be for him with innocence embedded in his hand? "Is this wise Anita?" Mahoja questioned.

"I've always wanted a child of my own, but since I have no lover to have one with, I never did. This could be an opportunity for me and for him as well. I refuse to strand him and he has nowhere to go." Anita told her.

"I understand." Mahoja said.

"I'm glad you do." Anita replied and they both left the room.

**Please let me in on your opinions. I have high hopes for this story. It will get better and it may be a biased opinion, but that's just me. I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Deter Me Not

**This Way**

**DGM**

**Chapter 2**

**Deter Me Not **

Allen coughed after he took a drink of water and swallowed his pills. It hasn't been that long since Anita has taken him in as her own child, but he wasn't complaining. Anita was so gentle and always spoke in a soft voice. Anita never treated him wrong and if he did something bad, his punishment was always fair. That goes without say. Although, Allen couldn't do much let alone get in trouble.

You see, his frail state hasn't changed. He was so weak he could barely get out of bed and he was rapidly get sick. He took a lot of medication and the doctors continuously came by and examined Allen. All they said was that his body was weak for some reason and he was way too frail to do much. There was a chance he could overcome this as h grew up and there was a chance he may never. This worried Anita.

So Allen stayed in bed most of the time. He couldn't strain himself, that was everyone's orders. Stay in bed, rest, and take your medicine. Anita would often say he would get better, but Allen was starting to have his own doubts. He coughed, he always felt exhausted, and he was always tired. Allen had never been like this before, but maybe he spent one too many days out in the cold. Some doctors suggested he had asthma. He probably did with how much he coughed, but Anita said she doubted it was asthma.

One day, Allen overheard Mahoja, who also took very good care of him, talking to Anita. In their discussion Allen hard them talking about the Black Order and innocence. He was fully aware of this organization. Anita and Mahoja both explained to him about why his arm was the way it is and what this innocence was. They told him about a war, akuma, and what exorcists were. Allen now knew he was an accommodator of innocence. Their theory had been confirmed when he told them about what happened the night they had found him. As hard and as long as it took to inform them about Mana, he told them nevertheless.

And in their discussion, Mahoja suggested that Allen go to the Asian Branch in the forest. They could help, she said, but Anita said no. She fretted about them taking him away from them. Mahoja knew that was a possible outcome, but she was thinking highly of his condition. Mahoja seemed rough around the edges and it appeared that she didn't care about Allen sometimes, but she meant well. Allen knew that.

However, Anita thought he may be like this because his body never fully healed from the hypothermia. There were times when his body temperature would decrease a great amount and that worried her, but then there was also his eye. There was now a mark the color of blood running down his face. A pentacle at the top and a line that traveled down to his cheekbone. Luckily, he still had sight in that eye, but there were times it would throb and it was hard not to cry and tears of blood would run down his face. He could even see these strange images of mummies hanging in the air. Some were more disfigured then others, but Allen knew that they were souls of akuma. After getting an explanation of the innocence and akuma and comparing it to the incident with Mana and the Earl, he knew they were akuma. To think he almost became one.

Anyhow, they found out it was a curse. It had a nice perk of locating akuma, but the downfall was the pain it gave Allen. Maybe this curse made him frail as well. That, or everything that had happened, happened all at once. No matter the reason, Allen's body weakened after the incident. And he planned on becoming stronger.

Allen felt sick and sore almost all the time, but he ate what he was told and boy was Anita and Mahoja surprised at his appetite. It was gradual, but he started feeling better. He was still told to stay in bed. "This stinks." Allen murmured.

Allen buried himself under his blankets and his eyes barely stuck out. He had only one window in his room and it was right beside his bed. The sun would shine in on him and the moon glimmered above him. He had such a wonderful view from where he laid. In the few months he had been here not once had he gone outside. He was thankful he could at least look outside. "I wanna play." Allen muttered.

Mahoja walked in with food and Allen sniffed the air. It smelled so good. It smelled like stew. With the right amount, stew could fill him up. "Allen, it's time for lunch." Mahoja said.

Allen turned his head and smiled. He was so hungry, he could eat the blankets covering him. Sitting up, he took a silver platter from Mahoja and a giant bowl. She poured some of the stew in the bowl and Allen quickly scarfed it all down. Before long, all the stew was gone and he was full. "Thank you Mahoja." Allen thanked softly.

Mahoja took all the silverware and the platter from Allen. "You're welcome, but I think you should get some more rest. Save your energy."

Allen's smile vanished. If she was basing this on his pale skin, then she was wrong, whatever she was thinking. His skin was always pale. He really didn't want to stay in bed. He wanted to get up and do something. Allen wanted to move around, feel useful, but how can he if they only baby him. "I heard once, that a doctor said I might die if this continues too much longer. Because I'm so sick and I have a hard time moving around, but if I sit around, wouldn't that make my body adjust to not moving and it would be just as bad? I have heard people call kids lazy because some don't want to do anything and they just sit down. So they can't do much because they're not used to doing anything, but then why would they say not doing anything saves your energy if it. . . . . It makes no sense to me." Allen told her.

Mahoja understood what he was trying to say, but the concept was too complicated. He may not understand. "When someone is sick, doing things out of bed can drain them. Since you're sick, it's logic to keep you in bed."

"But I don't want to be in this bed for the rest of my life. Most of the medicine given to me is horrible too. I hate the taste." Allen responded.

"Allen. . . ." What could Mahoja say? Allen was just 10. "You must stay in bed. I'm sorry."

Allen clenched the blankets and he turned away from Mahoja. Anita walked in and saw Allen's sulking. She sat down beside him and put her hand on his back. Anita had been at the door listening to every word, and she understood what he felt. "Allen, I need to talk to you." Anita said.

Allen didn't look at her. He had a good guess on what she was about to say. "The doctors think you will die soon. Your health hasn't been well since we found you and before we met you by what it seemed. It's not a disease, it just your immune system seems to have weakened and your body isn't functioning properly. So you have to stay in bed. I know it's a lot to take in and I know it isn't-"

"Enough." Allen interrupted. "I've had enough."

Anita was surprised at his sudden outburst. He had never spoken to her like this in the few months he's been here. "Allen."

Allen squeezed his eyes shut and forced back the tears he felt coming on. He didn't like her news one bit. He did not like a single word. Still, he couldn't hold back the tears. He hasn't lived long enough. He hasn't done anything with his life. He traveled all over Europe and Asia with Mana and performed tricks and shows, but he had never done anything. He had never learned anything. "No, they're wrong. I won't die. I'll get stronger. I won't die. . . . I won't." Allen said, raising his head and looking at her with determined eyes. "I will become stronger. As long as I don't give up, I won't die."

Anita and Mahoja were speechless, but they were happy to hear him say that. He wasn't going to give up easily. He wouldn't let the words bother him like they thought they would. It only made him think more positively on getting better. Whatever was causing him to get sick, he was determined to fight back. As funny as it sounded. "As long as you don't lose faith in yourself, then I won't either." Mahoja said.

Allen stared at her, stunned, but he smiled. Anita was definitely with him all the way. The look in her eyes told him that. "We'll be supporting you all the way." Anita said and kissed him on the forehead. "That's a promise."

And as the days went by and Allen took his medicine, continuing to lay in bed, he coughed and he coughed, but with time passing by, he went from worse to gradually getting better. His determination never once faltered and he was always thinking optimistically. He spent time with his new family and they started teaching him of China's history. Anita would always tell him a folk tale or a story before bed and Mahoja taught him the basics of writing and reading.

Over time, Allen got so much better that he wasn't sleeping so much. It was maybe the fifth month there that he was able to walk around again, happily. Although he wasn't used to walking around frequently, so it took a few weeks before he could freely walk around without wasting all his energy. His smile never seemed to leave his face all that much anymore. His happiness was more than evident.

Allen sat at a small table outside in the backyard of Anita's lovely house. There were books and papers, pens, charcoal pencils, and more. Mahoja sat across from him and taught him how to spell certain words and played a matching game. She would show him a picture and teach him how to spell the word. The next day she took random ones from the day before or from previous lessons and tested him. Mahoja also gave him a few children books full of legends, folklores, and more tales to read. If he didn't know how to pronounce a word or what it meant, she had a dictionary for him to go through. She had showed him how to use it and if it didn't help him or if he couldn't find the word, she would help him.

Allen enjoyed his lessons. He loved to learn new things and write and read. He never knew how before, well, not that much. Mana wasn't that well educated so he couldn't teach Allen much nor did they really have the time. There were boring lessons, though. He wasn't all that big on his weekly tests, but he had to deal with it. For awhile, the lessons were easy and just the basics of everything. Mahoja started with English, but that was for half the day. The other half of the day was spent learning the basics of Chinese.

Once he got past that, he began learning about real stories and history from China. Aside from history, writing, and reading, he began simple math and everything went up from there. Getting away from his school hours, Allen also learned how to play a few games. Board games, card games, and sports. That's where he had most of his fun. His favorite game of all, though, was poker. So he had homeschool and fun. Just like he wished. He could finally be a normal kid.

Allen ran inside the house and then silently stalked to the kitchen. He had been playing outside for a few hours now and he was tired, but Anita told him to stay out of the kitchen for now. She said if he didn't, he would have to deal with Mahoja. Yikes, right? So he had to sneak in and grab something to snack on and a cool drink of water.

Looking in all directions, making sure nobody was in the halls that led to his favorite place, he carefully made his way to the kitchen. When he got to the door he slowly pushed it open and double checked to make sure no one was inside. Not a soul. "What are you doing Allen?"

Allen jumped in the air and spun around. Both Anita and Mahoja were right there and Allen felt nervous. How could he get out of this mess? "Oh, Anita, Mahoja, I was. . . I was just. . . . Nothing." Allen sighed, shutting the door, disappointed.

"Are you hungry?" Anita asked.

Allen sheepishly nodded and Anita only laughed. "Wait a little longer Allen. It'll be snack time soon. Alright?" Mahoja told him.

"But I'm starving!" Allen whined.

"You will just have to wait." Anita said calmly.

"But-"

"No Allen." Anita said firmly.

"Fine." Allen moped, stomping away.

Mahoja watched Allen walk away and smiled. He was persistent, but he did have respect for Anita since the day she took him in. As for Mahoja, not so much. He could have a temper, but they haven't seen it so far. They might one day. It will be a scary day to remember, won't it. "He'll be back soon, you know that, right?" Mahoja inquired.

"Of course he will. It has to do with food." Anita laughed.

"He's persistent, just like you." Mahoja noted.

"For him I would say it's stubbornness. I guess that makes me stubborn, too, yes?" Anita responded.

"Ever since he came here, you've been happier than usual." Mahoja commented.

Anita's eyes stared at the empty hall. She always wanted a child of her own and now, though not biological, she has one. She already loved him with all her heart, but he always called her Anita. Did he see her the way she hoped? Or as just a friend? "Allen fills me with joy. He'll be quite the man when he grows up." Anita said.

"I agree, but I don't think he thinks too highly of me." Mahoja told her.

"Be patient Mahoja. Allen may bot show it, but I think he admires you. He does seem like the type to keep things bottled up." Anita assured.

Mahoja felt happiness surge through him. "He is smart, he learns quickly, but he can be clueless. . . . . . But I can't deny I adore him."

"So I was right. Mahoja does like Allen." Anita muttered.

Mahoja felt a bit embarrassed when she said that, but it was the truth. She sighed. "I feel the need to protect him with my life." Mahoja stated.

Anita smiled brightly. "I'm glad you do. Anyway, we should get his snack ready. Before he starts trouble. I think I can hear his stomach growling."

**Please review and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. To Laugh

**This Way**

**DGM**

**Chapter 3**

**To Laugh**

Allen kicked his feet back and forth as he sat on a tree branch. Mahoja had assigned him another book to read and a dull one at that. He doesn't think he'll remember much of it because it was putting him to sleep. He had a hard time staying awake because it was so boring, but that was the whole reason why he wanted to finish it. Because it was that boring he wanted to finish it at once so he could stop reading it. If he spent more than one day reading it, it would drive him nuts! "You really should be in that tree. You're going to get hurt."

Allen finished the last words in the book and closed it, sighing in relief. "All done. Thank goodness. It was driving me crazy."

"Are you listening to me brat?"

Allen looked around, up, down, left, right, east, west, you name it, but he couldn't find where the voice was coming from. Was he imagining it? The book really has driven him crazy! "Hey, you! Down here moron!"

Allen looked down and found a little girl. He couldn't tell how old was by how far down she was, but he could tell she had black hair with a pink streak in it. He assumed she loved pink because that's the color of her two piece kimono. Pink, red, and gold. Most of it was pink, as he hinted earlier. "Who're are you miss?" Allen asked.

"I'm Miyuki Misaki. And you are?"

Why did Allen feel strange under her stare? She didn't seem mean, but at the same time, she wasn't nice. She called him moron for pete's sake. "I am Allen."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. "No last name?"

"Well, uh, I was recently adopted and I haven't quite learned what her last name is. So I . . . . don't. . know honestly." Allen said sheepishly.

"Did you have a last name before?" Miyuki questioned.

"Yes, I did. Walker. Allen Walker."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, I don't know my origins really, but I was born in Britain."

"You dope. You shouldn't be telling strangers everything about yourself." Miyuki lectured.

"I'm sorry I that annoyed you." Allen apologized.

Allen squinted his eyes, trying to get a good look of her, but leaned too far and fell of the branch. He let go of the book and grabbed hold of the branch as fast as he could and felt relieved, but then, he heard a crack. "Ah. . . It's not. . . It's not going to. . . to crack. . . I hope." Allen muttered.

"What. An. Idiot." Miyuki whispered, folding her arms, but grinning. "He's amusing at least."

Allen screamed when the branch broke and he fell along with it. Occasionally you would hear a bump and a loud ow as he hit other hard branches and got scratched by them while falling. Then he hit the ground rather hard for his landing. "Owwwww."

Miyuki smacked her knee, pointing at him and laughed and laughed. Tears even formed at the corner of her eyes. Allen felt abashed, or humiliated as she laughed at him. He sat up and crossed his legs Indian style and rubbed his aching head. Miyuki leaned on the tree and continued her laughing mockery, but Allen soon found it hard not to laugh. It had to be contagious, but he did find it funny in a way. "Why're you laughing?" Miyuki asked, taking a deep breath and sitting on a large tree root. "Shouldn't you be crying?"

"I should be crying instead of laughing, but I sort of find it funny. Your laugh is so beautiful though, I couldn't help laughing alongside you." Allen said, laughing still.

Miyuki covered her face as she felt her face heat up. "Bea-beautiful?"

"Yeah. It's so lively and. . . cute." Allen told her.

Miyuki used both hands to cover her lower face, but Allen only smiled. She was embarrassed to let anyone see her blush. "N-No. It couldn't possibly be cute. Everyone says it's annoying." Miyuki said.

"Annoying? But it's only a laugh. Everyone laughs, don't they? And you're laugh is sweet and full of life. How could it be annoying? It's more uplifting than anything." Allen told her.

Miyuki shook her head and completely covered her face. Why was she blushing? "But everyone thinks I laugh too much."

"That's a good thing. It means you're happy and alive. Doesn't it?" Allen retorted.

Miyuki blinked, eyeing him. He was so nice. "Yeah, it does."

Allen stood up and held out his hand. She gladly took it and he helped her stand up. After that, Allen grabbed the book Mahoja gave him and wiped the dirt off it. "You said your name was Miyuki Misaki, correct?" Allen asked.

"Yep!"

Allen smiled warmly and put the book behind his back, turning towards her. "If I'm not mistaken, that's Japanese, is it not?" Allen asked.

"Yea-yeah. How did you know?" Miyuki asked.

"It was actually a lucky guess. There was just a ring to it that told me it was Japanese. Ridiculous, right?" Allen responded.

"So guys have intuition as well, huh?"

"That sounds insulting for some reason." Allen said dully.

"Miyuki Misaki, it means 'Silence of the Deep Snow', and 'Beautiful' or 'Blossom'. Hah, I bet my mother was hoping I would be silent. Far from it. I can never keep my mouth shut. That's why I always get in trouble. . . And why I have no friends." Miyuki said, more so babbling to herself.

"But if you put it together it can mean silence of the deep snow blossom. I think the name fits you perfectly." Allen told her.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not silent." Miyuki said.

"Silence of the deep snow blossom. If you were to go in depth I suppose you could say it meant the silence from within because it says 'deep snow' and has blossom. So you're silent inside, I think." Allen said, tapping his head. "That could work, right?"

Miyuki stared at him and scoffed. Maybe he was coming on to something, but it sure was weird if you asked her. Then, she also liked it. No one ever said such nice words to her except her family. Many people claimed her as an annoying brat who was full of too much energy and had a loud mouth. They hated her laughter because she laughed too much, but so do they. She wasn't going to change who she was because of them either. "You know, Allen, for a boy, your voice is real soft and serene." Miyuki informed.

"Oh, is it?" Allen murmured.

"Without a doubt."

Allen couldn't deny it. Since he arrived in China with Anita and Mahoja, and since he was sick a lot, he spoke softly to keep himself from straining his throat. It became a habit and frankly, he liked it. It was low, but you could most certainly hear it. "Well, I like it that way and I think you should like your laugh just as much. I think it's these same traits that separate us from the rest of the world, in a good way of course. Because I certainly adore your giggle." Allen said.

"What are you suppose to be? A street-wise boy? A guidance counselor? You sure sound like one. . . . . . I find it appealing for all that." Miyuki said.

Allen's eyes were softer than ever before. He knew right away that she was different Just like him. Allen could tell she spoke her mind. This small chat told him so. "By the way Allen, didn't you say you were adopted?" she wondered aloud.

"Uh-huh."

"By who?"

"Anita, uh, Anita. . . . Anita. . . . I don't know her last name, but she has a worker named Mahoja. They practically go everywhere together." Allen answered.

"I know who you're talking about. She's the wealthiest person in the village. Everyone knows who she is. Well, almost everyone." Miyuki said.

"Wealthy? I guess I never thought about it, but it does tell me a lot." Allen said, deep in thought. "But she's really kind."

"I can't believe that. There's not a single rich person in the world with a heart towards others outside their damn family." Miyuki growled.

"You're wrong. Anita is different. Mahoja is different. If you don't believe, the house is right up there. Come with me and I'll prove. I'll can see if they'll give us snacks. I'm hungry!" Allen told her, point at a path.

Miyuki listened to the lake, the fish in it, and the small waterfall not that far off. It was the things in nature that made her think clearly. It helped her to focus. "Oh, alright, but only because I haven't eaten today." Miyuki told him.

"Are you a fast runner?" Allen asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"How about a race?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you loud and clear. So are you?" Allen answered calmly.

"I'm faster than any other girl in the village and I can beat half the boys in a race." Miyuki informed.

"Good. Then I'll gladly race you. Ready?"

"Hey, I never agreed to-"

"Let's go."

Allen waved and then ran down the dirt path. Miyuki sighed with her own grin and raced after him. He kept a steady rhythm and you could tell he was forcing himself to go fast. He wasn't even trying. Because of this Miyuki was able to get beside him, but Allen was able to tell she, too, was not trying. Maybe one day, when he was as lively as her, they could race with all their might. That would be fun.

Of course, it was a tie when they reached a creek that separated them from Anita's backyard. Allen skipped on a few flat stones sticking out of the water and Miyuki trailed behind cheerfully. Allen stopped and waited for her to cross the creek and then they walked inside together. Silently Miyuki admired her surroundings, but only gasped at how bug the place was and how fancy it looked. "Allen, who is this?" Mahoja questioned.

"This is Miyuki Misaki." Allen said, gently pushing her towards Mahoja. "My new friend."

Miyuki's head spun around and she stared at him in complete shock. "Friend?"

"Yeah, friend." Allen confirmed.

"Where did you find her exactly? You didn't leave the yard did you?" Mahoja asked seriously.

"Not really. I only went to the lake in the back. It isn't Anita's property, but I didn't wander off. She found me and we started talking. I think she's my age too." Allen said gleefully.

Mahoja examined Allen's face. He hadn't seen him this happy since he got here. Allen must've been lonely, being Anita's only child and the only kid in the house. None of the workers were even close to his age. "Is it okay that she is here?" Mahoja inquired.

"I'm always wandering around town on my own when I leave my house. I go wherever, whenever. Just like my Papa. I used to walk around with him at random times. I usually come to the lake and my Mother is fully aware of that. She has nothing to worry about me. I can take care of myself." Miyuki said, shrugging.

"But you're only a kid Miyuki." Allen said. "Somebody should be near at least."

"I'm 13. No biggie." Miyuki said confidently.

"Did you say 13?" Allen queried.

"Yup, the unlucky number, it is, it is."

"I thought you were my age." Allen said, sulking.

"How old are ya kid?"

"10, almost 11."

Miyuki put her hand on his head and stared deep in his eyes. Maybe it was a slow reaction or something, but she just realized how innocent he seemed to be. In his eyes she could see a soft and gentle, charismatic and optimistic, kind and sympathetic, loving and caring, honest and devoted person. There was more to it than that as well. Deep within there was something even more amazing, his soul. His colors showed and she could almost imagine him a few years from now.

Pureness wasn't all that she saw in spite of that. She also sensed something dark being suppressed behind his delicate face. Miyuki still knew he was a wonderful person to be reckon with. In him she saw strength and determination, as well as hope and faith. It seemed too good to be true, but he was like a tiny angel. "So I'm older than you, huh? That means you have to respect me." Miyuki said.

"What? You're not an adult. I don't have to treat you like one." Allen protested.

"You seem like the gentlemen type, right? A real gentlemen always respect everyone older than he." Miyuki said.

"So you're calling yourself old?" Allen mumbled.

Miyuki head-butted him and he rubbed his forehead, whining. "What'd you do that for?" he groaned.

"You never call a lady old!" Miyuki shouted.

"I didn't call you old. You were calling yourself old. You didn't have to hit me either. I'm sorry to offend." Allen said, holding his head. "I feel dizzy now."

"S-sorry. I don't think before I act. I have my Papa's short temper. My bad." Miyuki said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"That's fine. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're scarier than Mahoja." Allen replied.

Mahoja lightly laughed. Allen was too busy with trying to get the ringing to stop to even notice and Miyuki apologized one time after another. Allen kept telling her it was okay, but it took some time for it to sink in. "Oh, before I forget Mahoja, can we have a snack? I'm hunnngrrrryyy!" Allen complained, latching on to her leg.

"You're pathetic, begging like that. You're suppose to be learning how to act like a man. Now's the best time to start runt." Miyuki said, shaking her head.

After that was said, her own stomach growled and she lightened her serious personality, which came and go like the weather, very vague, and she groaned, holding her stomach, crying out of hunger. She latched onto Mahoja's other leg and cried. "Please, please, please! I'm gonna die without something to eat. Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Miyuki begged.

"Who's immaturely begging now?" Allen asked in an unvaried manner.

She blinked, using one hand to rub her chin. Allen was right. This wasn't even her home. "Uh, with a cherry on top? Pretty, pretty please?"

"That doesn't make things any better and yet you have the right to lecture me?" Allen said, still unvaried.

"Clam it, you get a snack and I get a snack. We're both happy then, right?" Miyuki said.

"You're right." Allen muttered.

They both nodded and looked up at Mahoja with a mischievous grin. "Mahoja, will you please get us a snack?" Allen darkly asked.

Mahoja exhaled a heavy breath an said, "Fine, just go to the dining room. I'll bring the snacks out in a minute."

"Yippy! Horay!" Allen exclaimed, dragging Miyuki to the designated room. "Follow me, it's this way."

Miyuki looked at the back of his head. His personality wasn't the only strange thing about him. His hair was, and his eyes too, but the eyes were special. It's just that she's never seen any eyes like that before. For a boy, he had such delicacy and fragility, but when he said she was his friend, when he persuaded her to like her laughter, when he spoke wisdom far beyond his age or even his knowledge, since he said things he doesn't even understand himself-how strange, right(?), and when he treated her like this, so kindly, it was like he was standing there in the light, holding out his hand to her who lied in the darkness. Was it intention or just her imaginary delusion? Perhaps a fantasy?

His chuckles led her astray from her thoughts and she ran alongside him, laughing with him. "Lead the way, Allen."


	4. Work Hard

**This Way **

**DGM**

**Chapter 4**

**Work Hard**

Allen laid on the grass in front of Anita's garden. She was walking around currently watering them and Allen watched from his comfy spot. It wasn't a sunny day, but it wasn't raining and there was some sunlight. It was a cloudy day. Allen was wondering if there would be a storm on the way. Miyuki often came over now, but today she wouldn't be coming over. Not for the next week. She was going on a camping trip with her Dad. Apparently he was a biologist, not just a farmer.

Miyuki said her Dad and her Mom took over the farm when her Grandfather died on her Dad's side. That only left one grandparent she had left, her Grandmother, also from her Dad's side. He was glad to hear that no one in her family was grieving too much. He even went over to her farm to make sure everything would be alright and got stuck taking care of the fields, chickens, and pigs.

When he went over to her farm he realized just how hard she worked. She had an older brother, two younger brothers, and the second youngest, her precious sister Shira. Miyuki lived on a farm on the outskirts of town and it was big. Not only did she have to help, but she had to take care of a 3-year-old boy, a 7-year-old girl, and sometimes a 9-year-old brother: Itsuki. The eldest Sota, took care of them too, but he had a job and worked mainly with the fields-planting, picking, growing, cutting, and so on.

Shira and Miyuki were both learning how to cook and dress properly for ceremonies, parties, and social gatherings that were classy. Although none of the girls in her family were all that classy. Not even close to Anita unless they really, really tried. They were all outspoken, hot tempered (some), and sweet. Miyuki could be harsh, but she was definitely sweet. Allen thought a lot of people misunderstood her. Other than that, the girls did wear kimonos, dresses, and more, but they would normally have to wear a traditional silk suit because it didn't get in the way as much. Basically, Allen called them a two piece kimono. It was as fancy and instead of being a dress or long gown, it was usually a shirt and pants.

Allen could take all day going on about the Misaki farming business, but that would just take too long. The thing is, the reason why he was stuck on the Misaki family right now was because they had treated him like family. Just as warm and nice, but just as crude and insulting. Also, they were Japanese, but he wanted to know why they were in China. He asked Miyuki once, but she slapped him with inflamed incensation he had never seen before. It wasn't like her to slap people, she'd use her fists, but it was so hard, it left a big bruise. He had been thankful it wasn't a punch.

Miyuki really scared him when she did that, but after she slapped him, she ran off and looked ready to break down. Somehow, that question offended her or greatly hurt her. She apologized the next day for the bruise and everything went back to normal, but in her eyes he saw she wasn't going to forgive herself for hitting him like that. Without warning, without right, and without reason. Allen didn't bother asking again. He knew when it was time to give up.

Allen stared at the sky for a minute with all the thoughts of Miyuki's family in mind, then he looked at Anita. Come to think of it, he hardly spent one on one time with her or any time at all. He mostly read, did assigned homework, school with Mahoja, eating, and playing. He was woke up by Anita every morning and put to bed by her every night. She still loved to tell him stories. No matter what he said. In truth, he liked it. Anita spent time with him and her voice was so silky and smooth, he loved to hear her talk. It also gave them time to talk.

They always talked. Now that he was allowed out of bed, he ate dinner with her and talked. Most of the time it was Anita seeing how Mahoja knew so much already and he spent almost all day with her anyhow, but he wasn't complaining. Both of them took good care of him, all day, but there was something about Anita that brought him closer to her. It was this bond, and a certain feeling, but he couldn't place it.

Allen stood up and walked to the center of the garden where and made sure to stay on the narrow walkway made of black wood. Anita turned towards him and gave him her warm smile. For some reason, Allen blushed. She was a beautiful woman, but it wasn't that. He felt nervous and silly. Why did he feel strange? It irked him. "Is there something you would like to say Allen?" Anita asked.

Allen nodded, but he didn't know what to say. His mind was a total blank. When he thought about it, this was how he reacted around people before he became a crude person, then Mana found him. Now he's dead. Because of that, did he become a whimp? He shook his head of that thought and told himself no. It wasn't that either. Maybe. . . . Just maybe he was. . . . Afraid of her, but why? "Can I help you Anita?" Allen asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you Allen." Anita told him.

"I want. . . I want to learn how to do things around the house. Can I. . . Help you?" Allen repeated, fiddling with his fingers.

Anita gave him his full attention and stayed right where she was in silence. Anita knew Allen wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to requests or asking anything of people he knew. Everything a normal child has experienced and neglects, disrespects, and hates, Allen wants to do. At his age most kids don't want a thing to do with what he requested. "I want to learn how to be useful in the house. . . . How to be useful as much as I can. Even if it's just the small things, I want to help. . . . I don't want to be spoiled and have everything easy. I don't want everything done for me while I sit back relaxing as everybody else works. This is everything I should know by now, but I don't even have a clue on how to use anything other than a broom." Allen said.

Anita grabbed a smaller watering can and handed it to him. He looked at it weirdly at first, but then he understood. If he recalled correctly, she poured water from this pot-looking can and put the water on plants. How did that work exactly? How did water help plants grow? Mahoja hasn't even come close to that subject. He would have to ask her, no, he would ask Anita. Mahoja was a very dependable person and a better teacher, but he didn't want all of his knowledge come from her alone. "You can begin over there in that corner, but can I ask you why you suddenly feel like helping around the house? You've been here for a year now, so why the sudden change?" Anita questioned curiously.

Allen sheepishly looked at the ground. The blush brightened and he rubbed his foot against the wooden platform. "I've always wanted to be helpful, but when I went over to Miyuki's home, I wanted to be of help more. Because they all have a part to do at on their farm. I don't know all of it, but. . . . . . I don't want to be useless like I have been in the past." Allen said.

"I understand."

Allen walked over to the section of the garden Anita pointing to and sprinkled the water over it carefully. It wasn't boring actually. It wasn't fun either, but it became a part of his everyday life. Miyuki also helped out sometimes. A few plants did die because of them in the end because there was a time when Miyuki wanted to play around and she dumped some water on him. Allen, letting his mild temper get control of him, pour water on her and then they started flinging it around and accidentally wound up killing them due to overwatering them. Allen felt terrible about it too while Miyuki took her chance and blamed him. Allen being Allen, he took all the blame for himself although she still got lectured about lying. She was still busted.

Deciding Allen spent enough time with the garden, she taught him how to tend to the garden without watering them. After that, she taught him how to clean the house. Only certain things he was especially good at. Like sweeping, as he mentioned before. One problem with that, it led to dusting and sometimes he ended up coughing because he inhaled too much; for the longest time he had to use a mask to keep himself from hacking up a storm all the time. It wasn't his favorite chore. The maid appreciated his help nonetheless.

By now Allen should mention that Anita didn't have many workers around the house. Only for professional things or when she and Mahoja didn't have the time to do anything. So they had a maid and he did most of the teaching about cleaning. They did, obviously, started with the simplest and easiest jobs. After sweeping and dusting, they went to the next job. Cleaning windows, tables, stands, and any similar inanimate objects. That went from glass to marble, wood, and plastic. Taking all this in, it would be common sense that you would know he only needed a sponge and/or a rag with warm water or some other kind of liquid cleaning material, a different kind of soap so to say.

Allen enjoyed that more than. TH\here were times where he would break a thing or two, but he got better at it and to have fun, he would sometimes talk to a statue or a picture about his problems and irritations or his happiness. The things he couldn't speak to anyone else, but needed to get off his chest. It made him feel superior in a way. It kinda helped him set his head over his shoulders proudly. You see, everything he talked about to these objects were words he could never speak to anybody. He was far too goodnatured, that's what everyone said and they were right. He hasn't insulted anyone since he lived with Mana.

Allen planned on making a new beginning, a new life, with a better start. Allen wanted to be the person he was inside, the person Mana was trying to bring out. The person Mana saw even with his cursed flaws. Allen could remember his dying wish, his dying words clearly and not a day went by that he didn't remind himself about it. He couldn't. Mana was his shining light when he needed it most and now it was Allen's turn to make a difference. He couldn't forget about him. It was Mana that still pushed him along in life, but he wished more than anything to see him again. That stupid clown.

Now, as far as cleaning went, he learned everything he could about cleaning the house. There was a point where he wanted to stop, but then Anita told him it was now part of his school lessons. He had to continue. The thing he did most was washing the dishes. It took a long time, but it was not that bad. Besides, it wouldn't be as bad if he didn't have such a large appetite. It's only fair he does the dishes.

Allen finished the last of the dishes he used up for dinner and headed to his bedroom where he changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas. He gladly took the glove off at bedtime. Since he had no worry about anyone finding out, they already knew. Anita entered the room and this time, she had a book. Allen kept his eyes solely on that from curiosity, but then Anita's voice brought him out of his his daydream stare down. "Allen, starting tomorrow, Mahoja will be teaching you something new. This will come in handy for you in the future for many reasons. Before I tell you I want you to promise me you will go through with it no matter what." Anita told him.

"Teach me something. I'm always up for learning something. I promise I'll go through with it." Allen responded.

"Starting tomorrow you are starting physical education and martial arts lessons. She is also going to try and help you activate your innocence in case you run into an akuma or if they come looking for you." Anita explained.

Allen blinked once, twice, thrice, four times, and more. Then his jaw dropped and he paled. "Training martial arts with Mahoja! Physical education! She'll kill me!"

"You promised." Anita reminded him.

"But-"

"No buts, you aren't going back on your promise. It'll only be bad for the first few weeks at most, then you'll get the hang of it. It will help to put you in better health as well. You still get sick every now and then, more than most children your age. This'll help. Besides, martial arts will come in handy for you, against enemies in the near future or in emergencies or for protection. Your innocence needs to be provoked too. Just in case you do have to battle one day." Anita told him, handing him the book. "Here, this should help a little. Study this and you get a few concepts of martial arts. Mahoja might go easier on you if you impress her or she'll just work you harder for the best."

"Real comforting." Allen sighed. "I hope this helps. I really do."

**And that's that. Please review, I wanna know what you all think so far. And do you think I'm going to slow or I'm rushing? Should I add more details or something? Let me know, I want to satisfy the readers. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Also, all updates will not be coming in as fast for all my stories from now on. My New Years/Christmas break is over now. It will take a little longer. Thought I let you know.**

**~Snow Moon Assailant~**


	5. Guests

**This Way**

**DGM**

**Chapter 5**

**Guests**

Allen lied in bed, silently thinking to himself about what to do today. His thoughts were all over the place. He was dressed in his usual attire, his favorite word to describe it, a two piece kimono. He always forgot the name. Sometimes Chinese seemed like rubbish to him. He hadn't learned too much about clothes though. And if he really did know the name, then he subconsciously let it go because he just loved to say two piece kimono. Crazy, weird, and strange. That was how Miyuki described him. She just had no idea how true her words were.

Sighing, Allen rolled in his bed until he felt comfortable. His body ached a little. Mahoja's training lessons, the physical stuff, it was painful! It caused him to ache everyday. She said it would eventually get better seeing how his body wasn't used to this, but he hoped he would adjust sooner, not later. Actually, right now would be perfect!

Allen reached for the covers, deciding he was cold, but then he stopped. His school time, homework, training and practice, these things were all done, but he felt like he had missed something today. He put his feet over the ledge of his bed and slipped on his favorite slippers or in Chinese, he would say Kung Fu. That was what Anita called these slippers. The word though, it reminded him of the martial arts training-Kung_ Fu_. He think he knew why it got it's name-although it's only a plausible theory that was highly capable of being wrong-they were good to wear while doing martial arts. They're light, durable to an extent, and it helps support him.

Allen stopped admiring his slippers and hurried out of his room. He walked around, spotting no one. Mahoja wasn't even around. He shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Anita would let him enter by himself now. Again, nobody there. Sighing this time, he pushed a chair over to the sink and started washing the dishes. He forgot about his chores and the dishes were one of them. But Anita never assigned him any chores, he just made a list of things easy for him to do and what he liked and began them himself. It helped him in some ways. When he finished, he looked about and found a recipe book. They were simple and easy to make. This peaked his curiosity. Making sure no one was around completely, he got out cooking utensils, food ingredients, and more. He began to make dinner himself. He even managed to do it with minimum sloppiness, meaning he didn't really make a mess. He still cleaned it up and fast, but then he heard the front door open. "Allen, come here."

Allen pretended not to hear. He just continued sweeping everything up and wiping the stands and mopping whatever part of the floor he needed to. It didn't take more than five minutes to finish and it wasn't a minute longer that Anita walked in with Mahoja, of course, but with a few more people. Allen was behind a closet door putting the cleaning supplies way, but when he heard the door opened, he panicked. "Allen, what are you doing?"

Allen closed the door he was hiding behind and stared at Anita. "Well, I got hungry and nobody was around, so I made dinner. That's all." he said.

Anita's gaze moved from Allen to a counter. There was tons of food for dinner on the counter. There was more than enough for the entire family, even with Allen's appetite, plus more. It didn't look nor smelled bad either. Anita could honestly say she wanted to eat it. "Where did you lean to cook?" Anita asked, walking over to the food.

Allen dragged his stepping stool to a corner then got in a cabinet. He took out a small yellow box that he found the recipe from and took out the few instructions he used and showed them to Anita. "I just followed everything on here. As long as you know what is what, and to work with the measurements here, everything is easy. It was pretty fun, too!" Allen said, beaming a smile.

Anita smiled. He was getting smarter everyday, but when did he learn anything about the food supplies? "Go to the dinner table. We have some guests today, so behave. I'll introduce you when I get in there. Until then, guide these two men there, will you?" Anita asked.

Allen glanced at the two men in the room. They were wearing a strange uniform. It was black with gold trimmings. They were also much older than Anita and Mahoja. That was for sure. They seemed nice though. "Yes, ma'am. Please follow me misters." Allen said, bowing respectfully in front of them and then making a gesture towards the door.

"I would greatly appreciate that." one of them said, the one with long white hair.

Allen grinned widely and slowly guided them to the dining room. He could feel the mens' eyes locked on him. He thought he knew why, too, but he could be wrong. Still, he was curious about them. Who were they? What was with the uniform? Why are they here? Simple questions.

Once they entered the dining room, Allen noticed a few more people. They were also wearing the same uniforms, but black and silver trimmings instead. Then he realized they were wearing a rose cross. One person had a sword and the other person near his age had a giant bell on his hat. For some reason, the Black Order came to mind and he didn't doubt his idea. They were exorcists. Allen did see two more people. A guy with tan skin was at the table along with another man with black hair and narrowed eyes. He was injured. Not to badly, thankfully. So they had six guests. That was rare. They normally had one, two at most!

Allen sat down at the other end of the table, about two or three seats away from the kid with a bell. Allen didn't know what to say or do, so he just sat in his usual seat. As did the two elders. They also sat down. "Your name is Allen, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hello Allen, I am Kevin Yeager." Yeager said kindly.

Allen gazed at him for a minute then he nodded his head gleefully. "It's nice to meet you, sir." Allen stared at his uniform for a minute. "Um, could you all perhaps be exorcists from the Black Order?"

For a moment, they older men were surprised to hear him ask this. It was odd for a kid his age to know that immediately or about the Order at all. It was rare to hear a kid ask that. "Indeed we are."

Allen looked at the other elder. His appearance was more rough and coarse than the other man. He even carried these weird things on his back. And was that paper sticking out of him? "In fact, Yeager and I are Generals and these are my sons. Well, I like to think of them like that. However, they are my students. Except that man right there. We happened to run into an old friend and thought we'd bring him along for a bit."

Allen listened intently. This guy sure had something to say. "I see, so the Generals have gold trimmings on their uniforms?"

"It appears so. Before I forget to mention, I'm Froi Tiedol."

"If I may ask, what are you doing in China? I know the Generals travel to find new exorcists, but why in China?" Allen inquired.

"No particular reason." Tiedol answered.

"Oh, okay." Allen glanced at the other exorcists. "Well then, welcome. If there's anything you need just ask."

"Normally it's the adults who tend to say that." Yeager commented.

"I guess so, but I often help out around the house whenever I can. So I know a lot, I suppose. As for around town, I only know a little bit. Mahoja would be best if you need help getting from place to place." Allen explained. "Not only that, but my family are supporters of the Black Order and our job is to help the exorcists in whichever way. Meaning if there's something I can do, then I will. Anything to help."

The two Generals brightly smiled at him and Allen had a good feeling suddenly. They weren't bad people at all, but he had another feeling that some of the others were a bit grouchy or extreme. Plus, the kid with a sword, he was giving Allen chills and goosebumps with his most unpleasant feeling he ever had. It probably had to do with the way he was glaring at him.

Thinking to himself, Allen wondered how long their stay would be. Short? Long? Before he could ask, Mahoja walked in and he found himself keeping his mouth shut. He hadn't seen her all that much lately, if you don't include school time. Allen was going to have to find a way to spend more time with her or be a little timid of her for the rest of his life. With this thought stuck in his head, he spent the rest of the dinner being silent and watched the others. It didn't take long for him to figure out their names. Kanda, Daisya, Marie, and Suman, the injured guy.

After that, Allen took all the dishes to the kitchen and once again, washed them all and put the dried dishes away. Little did he know, somebody watched him this whole time. Although, he had this strange feeling. Perhaps, subconsciously, he knew he as being watched. Putting this feeling aside, he quickly put all the dry dishes away then walked out of the kitchen.

Gently, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Anita gave each of the exorcists a guest bedroom and he thought they were all there at this time of day, but he wasn't certain. He turned out most of the lights and blew out candles, walking down the dark halls- lighted by only the moon.

Allen could only hear the crickets chirp and the owls repeat their inquisition: Who? In the not so far off distance, he also heard the ocean. He hoped he could see it one day soon. He had been so tired that when he arrived in his room, he plopped on his soft bed and fell asleep under the covers at once before he could even change his clothes to pajamas. Once he closed his eyes, he was fast asleep.

Daisya stared at Kanda, bored to death as they sat on the back patio. Kanda was frowning, as usual, and leaning against a wall with Mugen beside him. Marie sat on the edge of the patio with Daisya, but unlike Daisya, his feet touched the ground. Kanda's two comrades sensed something was bothering him. Maybe it was because he was so close to home? But he wasn't the sentimental type. "Who are you guys?"

Instantly, everybody outside or who heard that, turned their heads and found a girl about 12 or 13 and with a hand on her hip. Almost at the same exact time, Allen walked outside with a couple of books, papers, and pens. He stared at her and smiled gently. "Hello Miyuki." Allen greeted.

"Who're are these fools?" Miyuki said, skipping straight to the point.

Allen's smile faltered, but weakly remained. "They're guests. I would appreciate it if you could at least not be so disrespectful or not speak to them in that manner or mention them like that." Allen said, walking to the garden and setting his school stuff on the center table. "May I ask what_ you_ are doing here?"

Miyuki muttered to herself, but sighed. The three boys continued to eye her, but Allen only did his work in silence as she stood there. "Don't tell me how to talk with respect." Miyuki seethed.

Allen merely glimpsed at her with a funny grin and returned to his homework. He caught her point, but he had his. When Miyuki got no response, she groaned and stomped over to him and sat across from him and he ignored her. Her facial expression was completely different form what she was thinking. Allen never acted like this before, so she wondered why he was doing this? "I'm bored." Miyuki told him.

"Miyuki, I need to do my homework before I can do anything. I would like to play with you, but I have to finish this. I'm sorry." Allen mumbled.

"You sure don't look sorry."

Allen looked up from his book and stared at her. He didn't expect her to be here today and honestly, he wasn't sure if she should be here. Miyuki didn't look to be in a good mood. She was being exceptionally cocky this evening. "Would you like something to drink or eat?" Allen offered.

"No."

"Is there something you want or need from me?" Allen asked.

"No."

"Is there a reason you're in a terrible mood?" Allen inquired.

"I'm not in a terrible mood." Miyuki protested.

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"Of course not."

Allen went back to reading his books and writing his assigned essays, both Chinese and English. They were both the same words, but he had to translate the essay to another language. After that, he solved math equations. Then he completed a few questions on science he was finished for the time being. He gathered his homework and Miyuki's hard stare got under his skin. Something must've happened at home. "Are you okay Misaki?" Allen asked, using her last name to add strictness.

Miyuki made a quit hmpff and shut her eyes. Allen contemplated over everything that could've happened then left her there for a moment. Before he could enter the house, Daisya stopped him. "You're not just going to leave her there, are you?" Daisya asked.

For some reason, Allen had a feeling that was something this kid would do. "Of course I'm not. I just need to put these away and get something. Oh, I almost forgot, it's lunchtime. Are any of you hungry?" Allen responded gleefully.

"A little bit." Daisya muttered.

"Just a little." Marie said.

Kanda didn't answer and Allen's expression twisted a little bit, but he didn't take it to heart, intentionally he didn't. Scurrying off, he took all his work to Anita's room, but heard some soft whispers. Immediately, he knew those two Genera;s were talking to her and he wasn't sure if he should interrupt. He didn't want to eavesdrop either. Allen could hear something he shouldn't and didn't want to regret it. So he just left his work beside the door and headed to the kitchen. On the way there, he bumped into something. Or specifically, someone. "Oooh, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Allen said immediately.

Allen looked up at the person and discovered Suman's casual cold face, but there was some kind of shimmering light in his eyes and his face slightly softened a bit. Allen suppressed his shock, seeing how he didn't know this man and stood up, bowing, apologizing once more. Suman kept a stern face, but he smiled inside. "You should be more careful."

Allen nodded. "I will, I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises so easily." Suman said.

"I wouldn't make a promise I couldn't keep mister. I know what I'm saying and I mean it." Allen replied, almost cluelessly.

Suman held back a laugh towards the boy. He seemed too innocent and was beyond childish for his age. It was like he knew what he meant, but his outer expression showed otherwise. There were so many ways to describe the kid. "What was your name again?" Suman asked.

In return, Allen responded with his casual soft voice: "Allen, sir."

Suman slightly smiled and Allen appeared confused. Allen tried thinking about what he was thinking, but came up clueless. Because of this, he gave this most adorable face. Suman couldn't resist and he chuckled. Allen felt embarrassed, oddly, and a blush spread across his face. "Wha-what's so funny?" Allen murmured.

"Nothing, nothing. You just reminded me of Jamie." Suman said.

"Jamie?"

"My daughter."

"Oh, I see... Not to be mean or anything, but I need to do something mister. Please excuse me and have a wonderful day." Allen said, bowing and running off.

Suman watched him leave and when he was gone, he sighed. He pulled out a gold pocket watch and opened it, staring at the photo inside. He hoped to see her soon. He missed his wife and his child. "Now that I think about it, that child is so much like a girl, isn't he?" Suman muttered, snickering. "At the same time, though. . . . . I wonder where life will take him."

Allen hurried back outside and set a tray down and sat on a step. Daisya stared at him as he prepared some tea and handed him the cup with added ingredients he didn't recognize along with a minor snack or snacks. There were three small plates with several snacks and each looked kinda bizarre, but tasty. He handed one plate to Daisya then to Marie along with his tea. "Those red things are called Tang Hulu; they're sugarcoated haws or strawberries, but on a stick or a large toothpick. The others are fruits and rock candy on a stick, different flavored rice balls. That one right there , Daisya, is special. It's a sticky rice ball with mangoes around it and some juice is on it. I even added a few more ingredients to make it taste betters. If I remember correctly, we, here in China, also call it khao niew ma muang. I could be wrong. Trust me, it's a lot better than it looks. It may be a little more than you'd expect, but my appetite is much larger than others, so this is my idea of a small snack." Allen said sheepishly.

Daisya picked one up and took a small bite. Marie noticed his food was further apart than usual. Allen must've guessed he was blind and separated them to make things simple. "Thank you Allen." Marie said.

"You're welcome mister!" Allen beamed. He turned his head around when he heard a scoff and he poured another cup of tea. Daisya watched as Allen made this tea different than his and Marie and gave Kanda a different kind of plate. These snacks were not as sweet looking as Daisya's or Marie's. They didn't look to be sour though. Allen walked over to Kanda and put the plate in front of him along with the tea. Kanda opened his eyes and narrowly glared at everything, then Allen.

"I don't like sweets." he said.

"I thought you wouldn't. So I made you a different snack. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to, but I assure you, they're not sweet what-so-ever Kanda-sama." Allen said, bowing respectfully.

Kanda wasn't sure what it was or why, but his eyes slowly widened. That smile bothered him so much, but at the same time he couldn't say he hated it. This was so weird. Why did he call him _Kanda-sama_ and Daisya _Daisya_ and the others _sir _or_ mister_ and why not use this _sama, etc. _on their names, too? Was it because he was Japanese and he would understand? Kanda mentally shook his head. Why would he care?

Allen didn't give him another glance. Instead, he picked up they tray and walked over to Miyuki. He gave her her snacks and her tea. She happily devoured them and cheered up at once. Allen smiled warmly and rested his chin in his palm, watching her. "I'm glad you enjoy it Miyuki-chan." Allen said sentimentally.

Miyuki finished her tea and furrowed her brows. This was the first time he called her Miyuki-chan. He never used that form of address. Maybe he said it unknowingly? "You going to tell me what's wrong now?" Allen asked dearly.

"Oh, nothing much. My mother just angered me and we got into an argument. That's uncommon and it really ticks me off." Miyuki said.

"So you came here. I understand, but you should probably apologized to her."

"Hmmpf."

"Don't act like that. You need to know when it's time to give up on these things. Really, stop being so tense." Allen told her.

"That'd go against everything I live and stand for. Find something else!"

"Talk it over with her and reason with Misaki-san."

"You're no help at all." Miyuki sighed. She remembered the fellas from not too long ago and tapped her fingers on the table. "So who are those people dressed all fancy and like hotshots. They're not from around here, are they?"

"I doubt it. I don't know much myself, but they're just regular guests Miyuki. Calm down and when you're ready, we'll play a game or something. Alrighty?" Allen asked cheerfully, dropping the subject.

"Whatever."

**Please review!**


	6. Incredible Child

**This Way**

**DGM**

**Chapter 6**

**Incredible Child**

Allen stood beside Miyuki in the backyard and Mahoja was handing them both a long strip of cloth. Miyuki got a black one and Allen got a red one. Anita was smiling on the patio, sitting beside Marie and Daisya. Both the generals and Suman were also outside, watching. Allen didn't get what exactly was going on, but he said nothing. Maybe they wanted to watch his training for some reason or they just wanted to sit outside. Kanda was the only one who wasn't watching. He was outside, but his eyes were closed, it was like he was sleeping. "Miyuki is going to participate in our training session today Allen. Actually, she is going to be your mentor." Mahoja told him.

Allen looked at Miyuki. "You mean, she knows martial arts too?"

"Know it, I'm the best martial artist child in town! I thought you would've caught on to that by now." Miyuki said proudly.

"I'm not sure if I should be worried or concerned." Allen sighed.

"Are you doubting me!" Miyuki shouted, whacking him on the head.

Allen rubbed his head and took a few steps away from her, groaning. He looked up at her and apologized, but she only got angrier. "Why do you always apologize! It's so god damn annoying!"

"I'm-"

"Don't say it!"

"O-okay."

Miyuki's brow twitched. He was too much of a coward and much too soft. Why were they teaching this imbecile how to fight? He has no potential. "You're hopeless."

"What did I do?" Allen asked.

"Miyuki, Allen, listen carefully. You're going to tie the cloth around your waist. Since Miyuki is around your age, I thought it would be fair if she was doing this with you and easier. It'll be better to have someone around your size to start with, Allen. The objective is to take your opponents cloth using your own skills and knowledge. The rules are simple. The first one to get their opponents cloth wins and try not hurting Allen too bad Miyuki. You have this whole area to compete in." Mahoja explained.

"Take the fun out of it, why don't ya?" Miyuki grumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Allen inquired.

Mahoja walked over to the patio and stood there with a timer. Allen backed away from Miyuki, gulping. She was so much stronger than he, but he could try. There had to be a way around her defenses. "Begin!"

Miyuki ran towards Allen and he jumped off to the side. She came right back and he did a back flip and landed on his right hand and jumped off it. He managed to get on top of a small garden shed with that, but when he looked at Miyuki, his saw his red cloth in her hand. He looked at his waist and gawked. "How'd you do that!"

Miyuki grinned. "If that's the best you got Allen, then, you'll lose every time. Just keep in mind, I'm not taking it easy from here on. You're way too slow."

Allen grabbed his cloth again and got further away from her this time as he tied it back around his waist. Although, it didn't matter. For the first few dozen times, Miyuki always got it before he could even make a move. And she got pretty violent. He had a hard time dodging, but couldn't hit her once, not like he wanted to. If he took his eyes off her for even a second, he'd lose. He was able to keep the cloth for ten minutes at most. It got a little longer each time, but with each defeat, Allen felt more miserable, but got more determined all the same.

Miyuki punched Allen in the ribs and tried snatching his cloth, but he slid back just enough so that she was out of reach. With her arm reached out, he grabbed it and pulled her past him and tried to get hers, but then she jumped off to the side. Allen chased after her, but somehow, she got his cloth again. Before he knew it, he'd been practicing like this with her for a week. "C'mon, give it up already, you're done." Miyuki said, swinging his cloth around.

Allen stood up and held his right arm. She hit it rather hard and now, it hurt badly. So did his ankle up to his knee. She kicked it once and it felt like his leg shattered, but it didn't. Under normal conditions, it should've. He learned about that technique awhile ago. So why didn't his leg shatter? He guessed it didn't matter.

Taking in a few deep breaths and wiping some blood off his face, he slanted his eyes with determination and took back his red cloth, tying it around him once again. He held up his hands while catching his breath as Miyuki sighed, taking a few small steps back. "You're digging your own grave Allen. Suit yourself." Miyuki muttered.

Allen lunged forward on Mahoja's word and attacked. Miyuki side-stepped, but he predicted it, and kicked her. She went flying back, but just as she got to the creek, she put her foot on the stepping stone in the middle ad jumped forward quickly. Allen knelt down as she roared over him, but she still got his cloth. He looked back at her and took heavy breaths. He's been doing this for so long and lost most of his energy. How did she still have all her energy. "Hmmm, he's doing quite well for his age, don't you think?" General Yeager asked.

"I agree with you. His determination seems to push him along quite well. His endurance is also excellent." Tiedoll responded.

"But she hasn't even broke a sweat." Daisya claimed.

"That's because this runs through her blood. Since she was a child, like all her other siblings, the Misaki family has trained in the martial arts. Her own grandfather taught her personally from the start. He would normally start teaching them once they turned her current age, but she asked for it, knowing the harsh nature he had during his training. However, she's the best in her family now as a martial artist. It's kinda funny too, since her family are farmers." Anita explained.

"So she is used to this." Daisya mumbled.

Marie listened to Allen's heartbeat carefully and raised his head. His pulse was definitely loud and running coarsely. "Allen, you should take a break. Before you get yourself hurt." Marie advised.

Allen looked at him for a moment and then back at Miyuki. She had the advantage here. And Mahoja would've if he was going up against her. His body was all bruised up and cut all over. Maybe he should take a break. Although, then the pain would seep in and he would struggle later. If he relaxed too much then he wouldn't be able to do that much. He learned that over the past few days. He didn't want to give up. She had defeated him, though. "Let me see that ribbon." Kanda said, walking over to Miyuki.

"Oh, he talks!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"It seems Kanda is either taking a liking to this or is getting annoyed. Wouldn't you say?" Yeager said aloud.

Tiedol nodded. "Just hand it over." Kanda ordered.

Allen watched Miyuki graciously hand it over to him and he tied it around his waist. He didn't have his sword, but something about him gave Allen this strange feeling about him. He knew he was an exorcist and he had a good guess of what he was capable of. He just hoped he took it easy on Miyuki. "Ready?" Miyuki asked.

Kanda only narrowed his eyes. When Mahoja said go, it took less than a minute for Kanda to grab the black ribbon and Allen's eyes widened. So easily. So smoothly. He expected that, but not like this. It was incredible. "Wha. . . How did you. . . . ?" Miyuki stared at him in awe, then in anger, then her expression changed to a dull expression.

"That's how you do it, sprout. It's that simple. If you can't even do that, then you might as well give up on your training." Kanda said, dropping both cloths.

Allen stood up straight and stared directly at Kanda then lowered his head as Kanda walked away. He clenched his fists and they silently shook and he bit his lip. He wasn't that much older than he, yet he was so much better by far. Was this what it took to be an exorcist? If so, then he wasn't ever going to be ready. How could he tell anyone in the future? He didn't even know how to use his weapon nor did he really want to. "Allen?" Miyuki asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Allen unclenched his fists and raised his head with a flat expression. He turned away from her and silently walked back into his home. Everyone watched him, but did not stop him. "Did you have to say that Yuu?" General Tiedol questioned.

Kanda scoffed and turned away, but his eyes remain on the door. They all thought Allen had been hurt, but Kanda saw a single glimpse of him, just enough to tell, he was not upset. That was all he could tell. However, Miyuki appeared stunned. "Al. . . len?" Miyuki whispered.

She looked at the door and frowned. What was that expression? What was that look in his eyes? Did Allen find an enemy, a rival? Did that boy start a competition? What happened? "Miyuki, it's getting dark, you should head home." Anita told her.

"Can I stay tonight?" Miyuki asked.

"If it's okay with your parents." Anita answered, walking inside. "You can use the phone."

Miyuki picked up the cloths and followed her. "Dinner should be getting started and it's going to rain tonight. I think you should all come in soon." Mahoja told them, also entering the house.

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up." Tiedol responded, but started drawing the yard as his three students went inside. "Don't cause anymore trouble Kanda."

Yeager eyed him, but then he got up to leave. "I should be leaving in two days Tiedol. I will understand if you stay here a bit longer. I'm curious about that child as much as you are, but none of our innocence is reacting to him." Yeager said.

"Perhaps he already possesses his innocence. I don't know what this feeling is exactly, but my gut is telling me that he is an exorcist. And he knows it." Tiedol replied.

"That may be so, but even if he is, I don't think it's time for him to come to the Black Order just yet. It is our job to bring new accommodators to the Order and train them, but in his case. . . . I just can't explain it." Yeager told him.

"I know what you mean. I also trust your word. You've been a General much longer than I, after all."

General Yeager smiled, as did Tiedol. They had the same thoughts. They both knew something was off about Allen the moment they saw him that day in the kitchen and they knew Anita was hiding a few things about him. If he was an exorcist and they both knew he had innocence, then there had to be a good reason someone as loyal to the Black Order as Anita didn't immediately contact them. She did mention that she had adopted him, almost two years ago.

Allen drank several cups of water and stayed in the kitchen for a while. He just drank water to rehydrate himself. He was deep in thought with a scowl on his face. The maid glanced at him, but she continued to make dinner. She had never seen that face come from Allen. The aura he was giving off was also not normal. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried.

She didn't say anything to Allen because she had a feeling he wouldn't respond or he would lie to her. He was only standing there, though. It was unusual to not see a smile on his face. Whatever he was feeling, it was strong, but she didn't know if it was good or bad.

During dinner, Allen didn't say a word and instead of rushing through dinner. like he normally does, he ate slowly. Slower than the previous days. He would always slow his eating during visits from strangers, but not this slow. "Allen, is everything alright?" Anita asked.

Allen didn't answer. He looked at his plate and finished what was there and then got up, and left. Miyuki's gaze followed him with each step he took. The whole reason she was staying was because Allen was behaving strangely. "Allen?" Anita stood up. "What's wrong with him? He never acts like that."

Suman turned his head a bit, and raised a brow, curious. What happened today? He wasn't watching today, but it seemed like something bad happened. Of course he didn't ask, but General Yeager took note of Suman's action. It was clear he was thinking about what he missed today.

Allen changed his clothes,but inside of changing into his pajamas, he changed into another Pien Fu, his two-piece kimono, and kept his dirty gloves on. He even put his Kung Fu back on and waited until he heard little noise in the house. He leisurely paced outside and ignored what little pain he felt. Then he exit the house and walked to the center of the backyard. He took a deep breath and then began practicing his techniques, his skills.

He tested his agility and worked harder on it. He tested his stealth then worked on it. He then ran around the yard, practicing both of these, making little sound as he could. The flashback of Kanda and Miyuki's little fight was stuck in his head. It was barely noticeable, but he saw how fast Kanda moved and where exactly he went. He was speedy, amazingly fast. He was a good fighter. Allen could tell from that alone. If he was going to be an exorcist one day, then he needed to become just as good or better. He needed to work of his fighting skills more. He needed to become stronger. He needed to learn how to use his innocence. He needed to learn the best he could.

Not long after his little race began, Kanda appeared by a window and he watched Allen from the shadows. What he didn't know, was that Su,an was outside with him, but in his shadow area as well. "What is the brat doing?" Kanda mumbled.

He was actually surprised. Kanda realized that Allen hadn't been upset at all. He wasn't depressed. Instead, he was motivated, more determined, and his spirit strengthened. Kanda stayed there for hours, watching him. Allen practiced many things. Mostly his fighting skills from his martial arts training. He did jumps, flips, kicks, punches, combos, special attacks, surprise attacks, and so much more. Everything he was doing, it was everything he didn't do this past week in his training. He had been holding back! Kanda could see the difference in his power and his speed. With this boost of pertinacity, he was much stronger. He was trying not to hurt Miyuki this whole time. If not for this goal, he probably could've snatched the cloth away from her a couple of times and slowly progress from there.

Although, Kanda could tell, Allen had been self-teaching himself a lot of things. Not to mention the heavy rain that kept on stopping and coming right back. His clothes must've felt heavy, but he was only getting better. Shaking his head, then leaving. He almost stopped, though. "Should I watch?"

Allen furrowed his brow as he kicked in the air then jumped and kicked with his other foot. He went high up in the air and carefully landed back on the ground, using his left hand to hit the ground. He didn't stop there. He got right back up and did it again until he felt satisfied that he perfected it. He worked around everything and didn't let the rain stop him, no matter how cold it got. "What is this kid?" Suman whispered.

Allen punched a tree and continuously did so. He examined it each time to see how much he damaged it and did it again. Suman gazed at him throughout the training session and it wasn't too much longer that the sun rose and lit up the place. Allen had trained himself the entire night and was still going at it. Suman was impressed, really. He didn't even look too much out of breath or sluggish. The adrenaline must've kept him going. And whatever his motive was. "Hey Allen." Suman said.

Allen stopped suddenly and twisted his body around to see Suman in the corner, on the patio. He wasn't wet, unlike Allen, who was soaked. "Suman. . . . ?" Allen blinked.

Suman walked over to the small figure and smiled, putting his hand on Allen's damp hair and shaking his head around. "You're really something Allen. Where do you get that stamina? That is impressive, kid." Suman told him, chuckling.

Allen blinked more. "You've been watching me?"

"All night."

"So you didn't get any sleep? You should go rest Suman-sama. Really, you'll need your energy, won't you?" Allen said worriedly.

"It's alright. There are times where I have to stay awake for days at a time for certain assignments. It's you who needs a rest." Suman responded.

Allen studied Suman's face. He'd never seen him this happy since he had arrived. "Okay, but I'm not going to bed. I have a few things to do before I do that and besides, I'll be woken up in not that long anyhow. Don't tell Mother." Allen said, pleading.

"It's not good for you to stay up this long, Allen. You should really go to bed." Suman told him.

"I will, but I have a few things to do first. I have chores, since I didn't do them last night, I forgot. I also have to make breakfast. I'm starving! I'll also have to wake Mahoja and Mother up. Maybe Miyuki, too. Then breakfast will get cold, so I should wake everyone up, shouldn't I? Oh, and I have to change my Pien Fu and Kung Fu to clean, dry ones. I also need to cover up my cuts and all. Maybe I should wash my hair while I'm at it. There is a lot of dirt in it, I mean, it's turning brown! It should be white! And-"

Suman smiled, covering his mouth to stifle his laughs. Even still, this kid was full of so much energy. "Okay then. Go get everything ready. I'm sure no one will be mad at you if you wake them up, but give it two more sun is just now rising. Kanda will probably be angry at you, that's all."

Allen nodded and ran inside. He grabbed a few towels and dried himself then washed his hair in the bathroom, getting rid of all mud and dirt on him while at it. He even tended to his cuts and put bandaids on and bandages around the more serious cuts. After that, he rushed to his room and changed all his clothes. Then he took care of all his dirty clothes and grabbed the exorcists' dirty clothes while at it. SUman said it should be fine. Next, he did the dishes he forgot to do last night and mopped and swept the floors, since he made a big mess coming inside.

Suman watched him every step of the way and even took off his uniform and started helping Allen himself. Allen refused at first, but Suman still helped him. They even started talking. Suman told Allen about his job and what he's done so far. Allen intently listen, but even though they did all this, it hadn't even been two hours before they finished! So Suman found a chessboard and all the pieces. As Allen started making breakfast, he set up the board. When Allen came out, stared at it, confused. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's a chessboard. I guess you don't know how to play. If I teach you, will you play me?" Suman asked.

Allen grinned. "Yeah! No cheating though. Don't go taking advantage of me."

After a few games, Suman won most of them and Allen one or two, but Allen had to keep leaving to finish making breakfast. Suman didn't ask what he was making because it smelled good and he thought it would be best to leave it be for now. He'll find out soon enough.

It was maybe 9 o'clock when breakfast was finished and Allen took the food to the table, finishing his present game with Suman, putting it away, then waking everyone up. waking the Generals up was pleasant and so was waking Anita and Mahoja up. However, getting Kanda up was difficult. Then he had to get Daisya up and Marie woke up because of the struggles with these two. Allen gave up and told them if they didn't wake up, they'd missed breakfast. That got Daisya up, but Kanda, not really.

Allen was sitting at the table with Suman, waiting for the others to arrive. They already started eating, but they were talking more than eating. "Hey, Suman?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a kid? Because I think you'd make a really great Dad. You sure would make some kid happy." Allen asked.

Suman's face sunk a bit, but he pulled out a golden pocket watch, opened it, then showed it to Allen. "This is my daughter, Jamie. I haven't seen her in years, though. She probably doesn't remember me. I left her and my wife to become an exorcist, but not by choice. I never wanted this." Suman told him.

Allen felt Suman's mood change a bit, but he put a bigger smile on and examined the picture. "She is younger than me, I can tell, but she looks pretty Suman. I'm sure she'll be beautiful when you see your daughter again." Allen said.

Suman laughed. "Is that so? Well, I hope you're right."

"Well, you both seemed to have lightened up." General Tiedol said.

Suman put his watch away and went back to eating. "Maybe, I'm just talking to Allen. Nothing special about it." Suman told him.

"Is that so?"

Allen nodded. "General Tiedol, please take a seat. The food won't stay warm for long. Honestly, food doesn't taste as great when you have to reheat it."

"Indeed."

It didn't take long for everyone to get to the table and start eating. Allen didn't say too much, only when someone spoke to her. Then, Kanda came in and sat in the only empty seat. He started eating his breakfast, which was almost cold. His fault. "Good morning Kanda." Allen greeted.

Kanda ignored him, but was surprised to hear that. He never greeted him like that before. He was definitely in a good mood and was livelier than usual. When everyone finished eating, Allen took up all the utensils, plates, and whatever else he brought to the table and took them to the sink and washed them. Kanda found himself in there, glowering at him. "Can I help you?" Allen asked.

"What exactly were you doing last night?" Kanda questioned.

"You saw that too?" Allen asked, turning around. "Well, I was training if you couldn't tell."

"Why?"

"Because I had no other time to do that today and I wouldn't get enough time to learn and practice everything that I did last night to do what I want." Allen told him.

"You stayed up all night?" Kanda asked, shocked.

"Uh-huh."

Kanda left and Allen followed. Kanda went outside, where Allen was heading. Kanda went back to his personal seat and Allen walked out to the yard. It was Saturday, so he got school off today. As did Miyuki. Which was good. "Miyuki, what did you do with those cloths?" Allen asked.

Miyuki handed him the red one and looked him up and down. "You look more beat up than you were when I left you last night."

"That's true." Allen muttered.

"Huh?"

Suman sat down beside General Yeager and looked at Allen. What was he going to do today? Was he going to hold back like before or let go? "I wonder. . . . ."

"He looks tired, now that I get a good look at him." Daisya mentioned.

Allen tied the cloth around his waist and looked at Miyuki steadily, but with a wide grin nevertheless. Miyuki felt some strange aura come off him and she was a bit confused and unsure about her friend right now. "Ready kid?" Miyuki asked, and Allen nodded.

With Mahoja's signal, Allen and Miyuki began, but Allen stared off this time instead of Miyuki. Actually, he ran right beside her and grabbed the cloth. When Miyuki reacted, Allen kicked her feet and tripped her. As she fell, the cloth loosened, letting go of her. She looked up at Allen's sweet smile, wide-eyed. "How did you do that?"

"That was fast, but when did he improve so much?" General Yeager uttered.

Allen helped Miyuki stand back up and she tried taking back the black cloth, but Allen wouldn't let her. "Hey, give it back, we're doing that again! You just got lucky, punk!" Miyuki shouted.

Allen shook his head and she tried to hit him, but he dodged. Miyuki was then tripped by him again. "It seems it wasn't just luck. He's been holding back." Tiedol noted.

"No, Miyuki. The reason why I went up against you first was to see if I did improve. It shows that I have and if I try hard enough, I could beat you every time." Allen said.

"So you want to go up against Mahoja now?" Miyuki inquired angrily.

"No." Allen told her, spinning around and walking onto the patio, over to Kanda. He held out the fabric and Kanda stared at him, again, surprised. "I want to challenge Kanda."

"Now this is quite the turn of events." Marie commented.

"Are you an idiot?" Kanda asked.

"Maybe I am, but I want to see something. I'm sure you're not afraid of me, so I don't see why you would refuse. Will you accept my challenge?" Allen responded.

Kanda smirked. He took the cloth away from him and they both walked out to the yard. Kanda put it around his waist and eyed Allen carefully. He has improved since yesterday, but not by much. "You'll regret this sprout."

"We'll see."

"Allen, are you sure?" Anita asked.

"Without a doubt. I just want to see something and he's the perfect opponent to help me." Allen responded.

"He's got guts." Daisya remarked.

"Begin."

Allen lunged forward, but Kanda easily moved off to the side. Just as he got in the air, though, Allen snatched his arm and pulled him down to the ground, hard! Kanda glared at him and attacked him before Allen could and they rolled around in the dirt, punching one another. When they got back up a pattern continued. Allen hit, Kanda dodged then he attacked, Allen then dodged and attacked again. They were going all over the place and Allen was losing his bandages and cuts started opening. He was starting to bleed, but he didn't give up that easily.

Kanda found a good long stick and picked it up. Allen jumped away from him and found his own stick. He attacked with it and Kanda hit his against Allen's. They started a kendo match. Kanda definitely had the upper hand here, but that didn't matter. Even though Allen got hit a lot by the stick. So, he kept hitting Kanda's stick with all he could until Kanda's snapped. Allen couldn't help, but feel great about that. He didn't smile, he wanted to, but he didn't.

His face was actually serious. His eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. He was more determined than he was yesterday. In fact, he was definitely impressing everyone. Kanda was wondering how he improved so much. "Exactly what all did he do last night?" Kanda grumbled.

Allen dropped his stick and lunged, but Kanda moved and Allen stopped himself from falling in the creek, barely. Kanda snatched his right arm and put it behind his back and pushed Allen as he grabbed the cloth, taking it from Allen.

Allen sat up and spat water out of his mouth. "That's the end then." Tiedol said, sighing. "I was getting worried for a moment there."

Kanda gave Allen a smug look, but then Allen returned it with a wide grin. He stood up and pulled something. Kanda found himself landing in the water like Allen, but Allen got out of the way by doing a flip and using his hand to jump further away. When Kanda looked up, he saw Allen still had his ribbon. Half, to be exact. "What?" he looked at his hand and realized it had been halved. "He ripped it."

"Oh?" now both the generals were intrigued.

Allen tightly tied the small piece of ribbon around his left arm and took his right glove off. He then ran into the forest behind them and Kanda growled, running after him. They jumped from tree to tree and often fell, fighting each other. Allen had the upper hand this time. He was able to move swiftly here. He was definitely used to it this area and since he knew where everything was, that gave him the advantage. "Maybe he sin't as dumb as I first thought." Kanda whispered.

"Thank you." Allen said, but appearing behind him, kicking Kanda in the back.

Kanda rolled on the ground until he got near an edge of a cliff. Allen gasped and ran over to him, snatching Kanda's arm as he fell. Kanda looked up at Allen's apologetic face and he pulled Kanda up as best as he could. But then, blood splattered on Kanda's face and Allen winced. Allen had blood coming from his head, you could tell from his hair. He must've hit it. He should be unconscious by now. This kid wasn't normal. Not to mention how tired he must be. Despite that, Allen could keep up with Kanda. What would happen if Allen had slept after training and challenged him?

When Allen pulled him up, Allen groaned and Kanda examined him. His ankle, it was twisted. It looked broken, but he wasn't sure. "How did that happen?"

"When I jumped forward to grab yo before you fell, I hit the ground pretty hard and my ankle twisted pretty bad. You're bleeding too. We should go back." Allen said.

Allen tried to stand up, but he fell on his own. He could probably walk, if only he had been standing first. Kanda sighed and helped Allen stand up, putting his arm around his neck. They started walking back together and Allen had to guide him. Kanda had been so angry that he hadn't paid attention to where he was heading. Before they got there, Allen forced Kanda's arm away. "What's wrong with you?" Kanda asked.

"Nothing, but you'd be embarrassed if you went out there, helping me like that. I think your master would tease you about it, or Daisya. I can handle it." Allen explained.

"Whatever, suit yourself." Kanda said, walking ahead.

Allen dragged his foot, not much further behind Kanda. When they appeared in front of everybody, Kanda looked back to see where he was. He stopped. Allen had been going slow and he wasn't sure if he could get across the creek without falling, but Allen said he could handle it. Kanda had his pride, and he had his. He crossed the creek and Allen soon followed, being extremely careful. "What happened to you two? Don't tell me you did that to each other?" General Tiedol questioned.

"No, an accident happened. No big deal. Nothing serious. Well, I might've broken my ankle, but it doesn't hurt that bad. It might be sprained." Allen said, beginning to talk to himself.

"You shouldn't of gone into the forest." Mahoja scolded.

"I know, but I was starting to lose against Kanda. I had to get the upper hand." Allen said, laughing. Kanda stared at him. Where'd he get that idea? Allen had the upper hand during the creek incident. "By the way, Kanda?"

"What?"

Allen put all the pressure on his uninjured foot and jumped as best as he could and took the cloth away from Kanda, holding it up and laughing more. "I win."

Kanda blinked. It took a moment for everyone to understand, but then the exorcists started laughing. Allen hadn't forgotten about that and since he wanted to win, he used Kanda's forgetfulness to his advantage. "You damn sprout!"

"All is fair in love and war." Allen recited, laughing more and skipping over to the patio. "So I win. But, if I hadn't gone into the forest and if I hadn't done that just now and if you hadn't fallen, you would've beaten me Kanda. No matter how much I fought back. So I guess you can't call it a win if I took a certain moment I needed to get this. You're so much stronger than me, I was having a hard time keeping up, Kanda. You're really amazing!"

Kanda lowered his head and sat beside Allen. He put his hand on Allen's head and glared at him. "A win is a win, sprout. What you did wasn't what anyone would expect from someone like you, but it wasn't exactly dirty. Neither one of us ended it nor did either one surrender." Kanda told him.

Allen took those words to heart more than he should've. It was the nicest Kanda has been so far after all. "Thanks Kanda." Allen answered.

"Tch."

Allen looked at his injury then grabbed a first-aid kit from under the patio and started taking care of Kanda's wound. Once that was done, Mahoja took care of Allen's and he fell asleep right after that. "Thanks. . . Maho. . . ja."

**A few days later. . . . . . **

Allen stood in front of the house with Anita and Mahoja, waving bye to the exorcists as they walked away. "Bye everyone! See you later! And good luck!" Allen shouted.

Some waved back as they left and Kanda looked back at him, then turned away, taking the lead. "You like Allen." General Tiedol said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You saw something in Allen that you didn't expect. You made a friend Yuu."

"Yeah right. I can't stand the damn sprout."

"Uh-huh. Keep talking."

"Besides, he's so weak and only a supporter. He won't get any stronger than he already is. It's pathetic."

"You know Yuu, I think Allen admires you and Suman. He grew a strong bond with Suman and you seem to like him too." General Yeager commented.

"I hate him!"

"But, I have many questions about him. I hope we can meet him again. Don't you master, General Yeager?" Marie said.

"Indeed."

**Here's a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	7. Journey ANd New Greetings

**This Way**

**DGM**

**Chapter 7**

**Journey And New Greetings**

Lenalee walked through the Chinese village with her group of friends as they asked around. Komui told them to come to this town, however, there didn't seem to be anything special about this town so far, but Komui said there are some people here that could possibly help them. He remembered a small group of supporters here that helped previous exorcists on countless times.

Lavi finally found a hint and they found themselves in front of a brothel. "Are you sure about this Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"Certain. A guy said this is where he's been. The lover of the owner of this place." Lavi said, sighing.

"At least we found him alas." Bookman Lenalee mumbled.

"You should be careful with your words. We have to see if he's actually inside." Bookman said.

Lavi took a few steps then a guy stood in front of him. No, a woman! She was scary looking and three times his size! All with muscle. SHe picked him up by the shirt and he screamed, trying to get loose. "Put me down, put me down!"

"This isn't a place for children. Get lost." she ordered.

"But we're looking for somebody and we think he's in there." Lenalee said.

She glared at Lavi, but then stuck her tongue out, revealing the rose cross on her tongue. "Go around back and I'll unlock the door for you. Don't worry, I'm a supporter of the Black Order." she said and dropped Lavi.

"Some supporter! She's frightening." Krory said.

"Well, I can sort of understand. This place can't let kids in and because of what this place is, that gives it a good reputation." Lenalee told them.

"Still, she didn't have to do that." Lavi grumbled.

When they got to the back, she came back to greet them then guided them through a few corridors. It didn't take long for them to enter a room with a beautiful room. They all admired her beauty too. "Hello, I'm Anita. A supporter of the Black Order and this is Mahoja." she said.

"Hello Anita, we were wondering if General Cross was here?" Bookman asked.

"I'm afraid you're too late. He left on a voyage 10 days ago and his ship wrecked. There were no survivors and another ship was even sent out to examine the area." Anita told them.

That left the exorcists in a sulking mood, but that also got Bookman thinking. Where was he, the General heading? That's exactly what he asked too. "If you can tell us where he was heading, I'm sure we'll find him. General Cross is one of the slickest person you'll ever meet. There is no way he was killed that easily."

"You really think so?" Anita asked, a single tear running down her face as Bookman nodded. "Then allow me to guide you to him. Our destination is Japan."

"Japan? What on earth is Cross doing in Japan?" Krory asked.

"I wonder why." Miranda whispered.

Bookman narrowed his eyes, suspicious. Japan, eh? Why there? "Mahoja, prepare a ship. We'll be leaving in the in a few hours. It'll be morning by them. Until then, please freshen up or relax here, but can I ask one of you a question?" Anita said.

"Sure, what is it?" Lenalee replied.

"Can someone go get my son? Here's just down the hall in a room in the corner to the left. I need to talk to him about this. He is a bit uneasy about the General. While he was here, they didn't exactly get along. They were always down each other's necks. Even with this fact, I doubt I 'll be able to dissuade him from coming along. He'll just sneak on the ship if he has to." Anita informed.

"He was fighting the General?" Lavi asked.

"Not in combat. Well, not always. There nearly destroyed a few buildings, but thankfully, General Cross didn't use his innocence." Anita answered.

The exorcists were now deep in thought about her son. Anybody who knew Cross should've known better than pick a fight with Cross. So who exactly was he? Then, why would he pick a fight with Cross. Well, they could guess that one and with this factor, Anita being his lover, that was all the reason he needed. Who would want their Mom dating someone like Cross. "I had no idea who had a child." Bookman muttered.

"Don't worry, he's not mean, if that's what you're thinking. Aside from the General, that boy would never harm anybody until given the right reason. Not even that I believe. So would you?" Anita responded.

"I'll go." Lenalee offered.

"i'm coming with you." Lavi said, standing up with her. "Where was it again?"

"Down this hall, the last door on the left."

They nodded and left the room for a minute. Lenalee glanced at Lavi, wondering why he came. Was it because he was a Bookman in training and he was curious about her son, or just that he was curious? It didn't really matter, she guessed. "This door, right?" Lenalee asked.

"It's the last door on the left." Lavi said, knocking.

They waited for a few minutes, but no one answered. Lenalee knocked this time and again, no response. Maybe they had the wrong room? She tried one more time, but it was still the same. This time, Lenalee gently knocked and slightly opened the door, worried if he was in there, he might shout or something. "Excuse me, is anyone in here?" Lenalee asked.

She didn't get an answer, but when she opened the door, they found a bed, a desk, bookshelves with plenty of books, and a boy in the bed. A book was open beside his hand and his head, but he was sleeping soundly. they had been so gentle earlier, they didn't wake him up. "What should we do now Lavi?" Lenalee questioned, both entering the room.

"Wake him up. Anita asked for him, I'm sure if he's like she said he is, he'll understand. Anyway it goes, I doubt he would hurt either one of us." Lavi said, walking around. "They gave him a room here just in case he had to stay over. I wonder if he's ever been in the main part of the building?"

Lenalee walked over to the bed and leaned over, but before she said anything, she studied the boy's face. He looked like a kid alright, but much younger than Lenalee and Lavi. There wasn't a doubt that he was younger than them, but his face, it was so. . . .angelic. In fact, she found herself blushing a little. She softly put her hand on his shoulder and nudged him as Lavi went read the book titles on the shelves. "He's so organized." he noted.

"Excuse me, excuse me. . . ." What was his name? She didn't know his name. "Wake up please."

His eyes fluttered open and he moaned, shifting in his bed. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. rustling his unkempt hair. Lenalee didn't move back and she didn't know why. Maybe she wanted another close look, but he didn't back away either or act out of place as someone he didn't know woke him up. Still, he didn't yell or argue. Lenalee didn't think someone as sweet looking as him ever could. And when he looked at her tiredly, close to her face, she turned beet red for a moment, until she shook her head, but her face still remained red, if only a little. "Who are you?" he murmured softly, looking at her. He covered his mouth as he yawned, but didn't really move. Then he caught the cross on her jacket. "An exorcist?"

Lenalee felt relieved for a second. She was glad he knew that, because then he was the right person. Lavi set the book in his hand down and walked over to them, studying the kid, then Lenalee's red face. A small grin broadened."Yes, we're exorcists. Sorry to wake you and all, but your Mom wanted to speak with you. We had no idea you were asleep. I don't think she did either." Lavi said gleefully.

The boy finished yawning and closed the book on his bed and put it on the other side of him. He stood up and made his bed again and turned around, smiling. "I understand. Thank you for getting me, I appreciate it." he said.

Lenalee reddened again and stepped away, spinning around. "You're welcome." she mumbled.

"Are you alright miss? You're face is red. You're not sick, are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." Lenalee said, leaving the room. "Come on Lavi."

Lavi blinked. What was with her? He looked back at the kid and grinned. "Did I say something?"

"I'm sorry about that. She's not normally like that. I think she's being shy." Lavi told him, waving as he exit the room.

He shrugged and changed his clothes quickly. He put some comfy slippers on and put a bluish-green Pien Fu on. It was different from some that he owned. There was actually a long strip of cloth going down in front and behind him. He inhaled a sharp breath then walked to the room his Mother usually sat in when not downstairs. He entered quietly, but the only people in there were the five exorcists. He bowed respectfully and they all stared at him silently, almost in awe. When he stood up straight, everyone was surprised to get a good look at his face.

His hair was abnormally white and he was pale, but not as pale as Krory, and he had a scar or tattoo on his face. It was blood-red, but there was a pentacle at the top. That was the strange thing. It reminded them of an akuma. Lenalee hadn't noticed that earlier, she'd been too flushed, and still was. Lavi, however, should've noticed it. Just didn't say anything about it. "I'm Allen, it's nice to meet you all." he said.

"You combed your hair." Lavi said, teasing him.

He seemed confused at first, but soon caught on. His smile never faded, though. "It's only proper to look decent in the eyes of a guest. No matter who there are." he responded.

It was like he purposely evaded Lavi's joke. At the same time, they weren't sure. "Did my Mother leave a message?" Allen asked.

"Yes, actually. She said you could take us to the port and meet the sailors and the captain named Yang. She also wanted me to relay that we're heading to Japan to find General Cross and she and you were guiding us." Bookman said sternly, standing up and walking over to him.

"General. . . . Cross?" Allen repeated, his smile twitching a bit. They could definitely see his irritation. "I see. If you'll follow me, I'll gladly take you there."

"I thought he was going to do something for a minute there. I was a bit worried." Lavi whispered to Krory.

"Me too, but he seems pretty nice. As long as we stay on his good side, I'm sure we'll be fine." Krory responded.

Lavi nodded. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the port and a ship that was docked right there in plain sight. Allen talked to the captain for a few minutes and the exorcists waited patiently. "Lenalee, are you alright?" Miranda asked, concerned.

"Wha-yeah. Of course! Why would you ask that?" Lenalee responded nervously.

"No reason! I'm sorry if I offended you. Please forgive me, please forgive me, please forgive me, please-"

"It's okay Miranda. Really, I guess I'm being a bit edgy."

Allen came up to them and smiled. "That is the captain right there in the center if you have any questions about the ship or the voyage. Is there any questions?" Allen informed.

"Yeah, actually, Allen, I was wondering, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how old are you?" Lavi asked.

Allen was clearly surprised by that sudden question, but he didn't seem to mind all the same. "Well, I'm 15."

"Really!" Krory, Lavi, and Lenalee exclaimed.

"How old did you think I was?" Allen asked.

They all turned away, embarrassed and apologized. "You don't want to know."

"Let me guess, you were thinking 12 or 10?" Allen asked, sighing.

"Well. . . . . . No."

Allen was definitely upset about that, but he was resisting the urge to get angry about that. They couldn't even tell he was. In fact, they only thought he was depressed. "I get that a lot." he muttered.

"I do have a few questions as well, but they'll probably be more personal questions to you instead of serious questions." Bookman said.

Allen gazed at him. "If it's about my appearance, it's very personal. I know my scar looks strange and it must remind you of an akuma, but it's nothing to worry about. It's. . . . a curse. My hair turned white on it's own, it's natural. Other than that, I do not wish to comment further if at all possible."

"A curse? What kind of curse? In all my years, I've never seen something like ti before." Bookman said.

"Just like the pentacle suggests, it has something to do with akuma. With my left eye I can see the souls of akuma, so I can easily locate them if they're in a certain distance away from me. Sometimes the reaction is slow, but it's always accurate." Allen explained.

"You can see akuma when they're hidden?" Miranda astonished.

Allen sheepishly grinned. "That's right."

"I take it that how you received it is the personal part?" Bookman inquired.

"Yes, sir."

"Please, call me Bookman."

"Okay, Bookman it is."

"I'm Lavi!"

"Arystar Krory III."

"I'm-I'm Miranda Lot-Lotto."

Allen looked at Lenalee. She was still flushed for some reason and was acting strangely. "I'm Lenalee Lee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. If there's anything you need, just ask me." Allen responded.

They nodded and by morning, the ship was ready to set sail. Allen and the others helped the crew put all the supplies on the ship and Krory and Lavi said something about being a slave if Allen heard correctly. Also, a horde of akuma came by, but the exorcists quickly took care of them, earning the crewmen's respect. At first, they weren't too fond of them.

When the ship set sail, Allen climbed to the crow's nest and stayed by the telescope. He stayed up there for awhile and the whole time, Lenalee eyed him. Looking at him every now and then, but trying to maintain a conversation with Anita. She was getting along very well with her and they shared a strong bond already. "You seemed to have taking an interest in Allen. Is there a reason for that?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee looked away and felt her cheeks getting warmer. "I don't know why. It's just ever since we went to his room last night, I've been getting this weird feeling about him and my face. . . keeps burning up on it's own." Lenalee told him.

Lavi snickered and she glared. "What's so funny?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Why don't you go talk to him. He might be lonely up there by now." Lavi said, pointing at Allen.

Lenalee gazed at Allen and smiled. He looked like he was having a good time actually, but there was more to it. Hidden emotions that you couldn't see on his face. "He seems so happy." Lenalee said.

"He'd be happier if he had company." Lavi told her.

"He'll be fine." Lenalee said, but didn't take her eyes of him. She wanted to get to know him more. She had this good feeling about him. "But maybe he could help pass the time."


	8. Bon Voyage

**This Way**

**DGM**

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

**Bon Voyage**

Lenalee stood beside Allen on the deck and he stared out to the ocean, but was expecting something from Lenalee. She did ask him to come down from the crow's nest and ever since, she hasn't said a word. He thought maybe she was still embarrassed about the other day, when she woke him up. He should've been embarrassed too, but he was tired then and he was used to that. Living with Anita and Mahoja for five years, how couldn't he be? "Lenalee, if you're embarrassed about the other day, it's really no big deal. . . . ." He trailed off, hoping she would understand.

"Oh, I don't know if I'm embarrassed, I was just caught off guard. I didn't expect you to sit up and . . . well. . .. I'm not trying to look like I'm intimidated or anything. It's just-Nevermind. It's nothing, really." Lenalee told him, but felt a heavy pressure loosen from her chest. Perhaps she felt uncomfortable about it because she didn't know if he would think badly of her or what. How could she know when she didn't know him? "You didn't seem surprised to see Lavi and me."

Allen slightly nodded, but it could've been because his head shifted as he rotated his head in her direction, to show her he was listening, listening intently. "I wasn't surprised. I've met many exorcists over the years. They often stop at Mother's brothel or our home for rest or information, so and so." Allen explained.

"Who all have you met?" Lenalee curiously questioned.

"The ones I remember the most-right off the bat-is Kanda and Suman. There's also General Tiedol and Yeager, Marie, and Daisya. They all stopped by after grouping together. They were the first I've ever met; exorcists and finders alike . . . . I was wondering: How are they?" Allen answered.

Lenalee looked at Allen's face. His expression was flat, subtle, but deep down, there was concern and anguish dwelling within. "General Yeager and Daisya, they. . . .They're dead Allen." Lenalee slowly informed. She could see him wince and his face scrunch up a bit. He expected an answer like that, but, like anyone, he prayed he was wrong. "Suman is missing right now." Lenalee foolishly added.

His face twisted more and he gripped the railing tightly. He was trying hard not to show his mighty dolor, but he failed to do as pleased. He went mute for a moment, with uncertainty in his eyes. He didn't know what else to say, what to ask. General Yeager? Daisya? He never saw them fight, but Yeager had to be strong despite his age. He was a General and a general can be demoted anytime, couldn't he? Daisya was a good person too. He teased Allen a lot, but that was all.

Lenalee realized at that moment that you didn't have to be an exorcist or a comrade in the mist of battle to understand the feeling of losing someone like this. It hurt and it brought fear. This kid, he felt it just as badly as the rest of the exorcists and many others. "Allen?" Lenalee gently asked.

He inhaled a deep yet sharp breath and turned towards her once again. He was serious, but all the while, a bit scared and unsure. The proof was in his eyes. "And Kanda?" he slowly asked.

"He's fine. I believe he will be. Out of any other exorcist I know, he's the one I know who can pull through. He's strong and I've never seen his strength waver. He's fierce and rude at times, nonetheless, he can hold in his own in battle. I have yet to see him not pull through. It still doesn't stop me from worrying." Lenalee explained and some of the tension left his expression and the air.

"I thought that a long time ago. I've witnessed his strength about three years ago. His speed is also incredible. I've dueled him once in a simple training match. We had to steal the other's cloth tied around them through combat, skills, and thinking-improvising. It took me awhile, but I succeeded, barely keeping up. Barely. The way I won, it made me feel like I didn't win. Although, I guess I have myself to blame, I did challenge him after all." Allen, relieved, responded.

Lenalee was confused. "Why would you challenge him?"

"I wanted to test my capabilities against his. I wanted to see the difference. I needed to know where I stood. He motivated unknowingly when he easily beat my friend at the game in seconds. I spent that entire night practicing and teaching and flourishing my skills. I improved greatly through that night but . . . . Didn't hold back, he could've beaten me so easily. I still to this day can't figure out if it was because he saw me as unworthy or if it was something else. I can't even think it was pity. Not from him." Allen explained, now completely calm.

Lenalee smiled. Kanda left a deep impression on Allen. "Even so, it's rare for someone to say such things about Kanda like that. I should warn you, he's gotten worse from then, his attitude. That much I can guaranteed."

"Naturally."

Allen's smile returned and it really made her want to laugh with joy and happiness. She just wondered, how would they react if they saw each other once again? She wanted to see it, but, at the same time, she wasn't sure if she really did want that. One thing was for sure, he had a pure, golden soul, Allen.

Allen spun around and examined the ship. The crew were working on earlier, but now they were all resting and chatting away. Everyone was lounging around, but Allen didn't spot any of the other exorcists. They must be under deck, Allen pondered. Anita had also vanished and he couldn't find Mahoja. So he decided to go search for them. Lenalee accompanied him, but even when they found them, Allen left soon with his guardians and didn't come back. "So, what did you talk to him about?" Lavi asked, clearly bored.

"There wasn't much to talk about honestly. The conversation sort of took a bumpy start. He mentioned he met many exorcists before and I asked him who. It turns out he met Tiedol and his students, General Yeager, and Suman. . . . . After that, he asked about them . . . . His response was so emotional and it was like I saw the pain I felt when I heard." Lenalee told him.

The room was silent for a moment. They all understood and could imagine that coming from him. "He didn't appear bummed when he came in with you." Lavi remarked.

"No, I changed the subject as fast as I could. We, in turn, talked about Kanda and this crazy event that took place. I'm guessing he took some kind of training because he tested his skills and his strength against Kanda three years ago. He's either bold or clueless, but though vague, the way he described their competition, he seemed to admire Kanda. Almost hard to believe, but Kanda was much milder before." Lenalee said, giggling a couple of times.

"He challenged Kanda?" Lavi repeated, then whistled. "Now that's something."

A knock at the door stopped the conversation short and Allen walked in, but not empty handed. He came in with food and set it on a small round table in the center of the room. "I thought you could all be hungry and you'll definitely need your strength, so I brought some food, as if that isn't obvious enough." Allen said.

Krory was the first one there and he looked at the plates full of food and tried to decide on which to eat first. "Oh, thank you Allen, thank you!"

"You're welcome." Allen graciously said.

"This isn't Chinese food." Bookman stated.

"Nope. I know how to cook many things from all over. It may not be the best, but it's at least average, I hope." Allen replied, joyed that Krory liked it.

"You made this?" Lavi asked, strangely pointing at it.

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

"I wouldn't suspect you would enjoy cooking." Lavi commented.

"Well, I _love_ food. I suppose it has to do with my large appetite and I mean that. I may not look it, but I can bet I eat more food than you do in a day with one meal." Allen told them.

"Now that is hard to believe. You're way too slender, Allen." Krory said, gnawing on a drum stick.

"You'd be surprised." Allen sighed. "Some even say it's revolting and others lose their appetite when they see me eat so much. I . . . just can't help it. So I felt guilty about the cooking and the dishes, so I decided to help around. Clean the house, do the dishes, cook when needed, and help in any way I can. Especially when an exorcist arrives or a finder." Allen sheepishly admitted.

"That's nice." Miranda muttered.

"Allen, don't you have school or a tutor? You did leave quickly. You didn't even get time to get things ready, shouldn't you of told them, or your friends?" Lavi asked.

"Yea, I have school. Home-school. Mahoja teaches me the knowledge she knows and occasionally Mother will, too. I know many people around town, but they're more like acquaintances. I guess I only consider one person a friend and she took a trip with her Father. They are biologists and zoologists. They study nature and animals, even ethology. In truth, she's all the friend I ever needed growing up. She can be loud and makes up for ten people. It's not that I can't make friends, I just don't stay around long enough. I spend most of my time at home. That's all." Allen said, rubbing the back of his head.

For the second time, the room fell silent. "It sounds lonely." Miranda voiced.

"It may sound like it, but I've never been lonely. Not often. Even when my mother works, normally I have Miyuki, my friend. It really isn't that bad. If I had to say so, I could hardly remember a time when I couldn't smile with them. In my opinion, they were all I ever needed. They were the ones who accepted me thoroughly. They know my secrets and they keep me happy. So I never sought out more friends, but I guess a few more would be nice. I suppose my friendship spreads through the finders and passing exorcists."

"Why would you be home schooled? I know it can be common, but you seem like the type to get along well with just about anybody." Lavi inquired.

"I didn't decide that. Mother did. However, it might've been the best choice. Some kids can be harsh and could have tormented me just because of the way I look. When you get older, there's nothing to worry about as much, but if you're with them while you're growing up, then it can go either way." Allen returned.

"That does make sense . . . . You could be a lucky one, eh?"

"Lucky? Oh no, I'm far from lucky. I could have the most rotten luck at times. General Cross . . . . he . . . ." Allen's eyebrow started twitching, but he paled, it was like he was appalled. "He made me pay off his debts. You should see one of them. Try working off five stacks. I was able to do it and felt exhausted at the end of the day. That's why I hate it when he stops only that, there's more. Much, much more, but I rather not talk about it. Anyway, what about you guys? You're all exorcists and you al have different powers. So what are they?"

Lavi graciously went first. He took out his hammer and showed him it. "This thing here is my innocence, but as much as I'd like to you show what it does, I can't. In this room, on this ship, it's not indoor friendly. Not big enough." He shrugged, hinting it was a secret. "The old panda here, he uses his equip type innocence called Heavenly Compass. Basically, he manipulates needles. And we're also Bookman and Bookman, Jr. or in training. We take pieces of history that nobody knows about or never sees and write down to make an official docum-"

Bookman whacked Lavi a few times and began shouting something about revealing too much and that he never shut his mouth as well as something about being called a Panda again and old at that. "You didn't have to say anything if you didn't want to." Allen mumbled.

"It's okay. He's is always like this." Lenalee said.

"Oh . . . . he mentioned an equip type exorcist. What does that mean?" Allen asked.

"Excellent question!" Lavi dartingly got in front of Allen with a finger held high above his head and a grin on his lips. "An equip-type and a parasitic-type exorcist are two completely different things and we use these to help identify some information about in exorcist. Like appetite, energy used, how the innocence is used, and so on. An equip0type exorcist control innocence which is housed in some sort of weapon or tool used by an exorcist. That is common. In fact, Krory here is the only parasitic exorcist on this ship. A parasitic exorcist can morph or use some part of their body with the help of innocence-that's located in the area you possess your innocence. Meaning, your body is almost one with the innocence, they're connected, and much easier to adapt to and use, activate, all that. Understand?"

Allen had no idea there was a difference because he never noticed. And since that's true, that meant Krory wasn't the only parasitic exorcist onboard. His suspicions were permanently confirmed. Then again, that happened a long time ago. "I see. Then, Krory, what's your innocence?" Allen asked.

Krory pointed at his teeth. "I suck the blood of akuma and then they explode. Their blood strengthens me and I become much stronger than I am now. I move fast too."

Allen felt chills run down his back. "Like. . .a vampire?"

"Yeah, we went through an incident because his village thought he was a vampire and when I got there with Lenalee, they sent us up to his castle to kill him. A strange and horrible day that was, but it was more awkward and fearful than anything. We thought he was an akuma at first, but under further investigation, it turned out his victims were akuma. He was really an exorcist. Not a vampire. It took some time to prove that to Krory though." Lavi said, shuddering at the memories.

"So he's a parasitic exorcist and you all are equip. That's simple enough."

"Yes, that's right." Krory said, sinking his sharp teeth in some more food. "This is delicious."

Allen was a bit weary of those teeth and the way he ate his food. It was kind of freaky. It was something he'd have to adjust to. "Thanks."

It wasn't too much longer until everyone finished eating and Allen continued to speak with them. He started gathering the plate onto a platter he used to carry them all in then, as he reached for a few more, his hand froze midair and his hand trembled. His left eye hurt a little then it changed. The exorcists weren't too surprised by it, but were a bit shocked to see it like that all of sudden, then remembered his words. A curse, it was cursed.

Allen's mouth hung open a little and he withdrew his hand, grinding his teeth. He resisted the urge to cover his left eye. Even if he did, the pentacle would still show. It didn't bug him that they saw it, but it was starting to hurt and he knew exactly why. He spun around and his face churned with fear and worry. Then he ran out of the room. "Allen! What's wrong? Hey, Allen!" they group started chasing him, but Bookman stayed behind, trying to figure something out. Allen mentioned the eye was cursed and said it allowed him to see the souls of. . . . "Akuma."

Allen rushed through the door that led to the deck and wanted to activate his left arm, but was it a good idea? Was not the right time? He had to show them sooner or later. He was ready, that's what he felt, but what about Anita? Was she ready to let him go? He'd best wait, but. . .

He ran onto the deck and the door nearly busted. The startling noise jumped everyone and Allen got to the mast before he stopped. He rotated and twisted and soon all the exorcists were at the door, looking at him in worry. Even Miranda was there, she hadn't fallen behind. "Allen, are you alright?" Miranda asked.

Allen didn't answer. He only looked up at the sky and then all around, worry engraved on his face. Then he shouted, "Stop the ship, sink the anchor! Everybody get below deck and be careful! Hurry up!"

Bookman cut his way through the exorcists and looked at Allen steadily and followed his gaze. It was at the sky, above the dark clouds. The sun would be gone any minute, any second, and the clouds would stay, but he wasn't looking solely at the clouds. "Allen-" Mahoja got interrupted.

"Listen to him. If you value your own life, anyone who is not an exorcist should leave this deck now and throw the anchor into the ocean." Bookman sternly suggested.

The crew looked at him for a second and then they did as told, but halfway through this "evacuation" something happened. Allen tensed and his body shook. He wasn't afraid for him, but for the others and the soul, it was suffering so much. It was horrible. He wanted to bring it salvation, but he found it nearly impossible to move right now. Still, he turned his head around and a human-like akuma with little hair and purple armor body floated in the air right behind him. "Oh no, no, no, no, this isn't good. Not good at all." he said, disappointed, but oddly, excited.

Allen cringed, hoping his left eye would be fine, but he was starting to cry blood and he took a step back. He didn't know what to do! And most of the crew were still on deck and now, they were coming back. "Akuma," Krory whispered, his hair spiking up and his fangs sharpening. "He really can detect them."

"Allen, back away." Lenalee said calmly.

Allen tried to, but with one step back, his legs suddenly stiffened. Every move he made, the akuma followed. "Tell me, kid, how did you know? How did you know I was here? Now my surprise attack won't work fluently because you ruined it."

Allen glanced back at everyone then stared at the akuma. It wasn't a level 2. He's seen a level 2 and a level 1. He can destroy those, but this one, the soul was way too deformed and it was much smaller. The admiration was vague and it. . . turned his stomach. It was barely there. "You're not a level 2, are you?" Allen asked softly, but nobody else heard him except the akuma. Bookman and Lavi and Krory, were special, though. Since it was so quiet, they could easily hear him, if they paid close enough attention.

"You can also tell that, too? Most people think I'm a level 2 until they see how much power I possess, eshi." the akuma muttered, moving closer.

Allen stayed there. The hint of fear, gone. "Then you're a level-" Before Allen could finish, the akuma reached out his hand and wrapped it around Allen's throat, picking him up off his feet and into the air. The grip was so tight, Allen found it hard to breathe. He couldn't even find the words to speak. They were being crushed and he was being choked. " . . . Above. . . .Clouds." Allen managed to say those few words, hoping somebody would hear him and understand.

The akuma hit his head once to shut him up and Lenalee got ready to attack the akuma, but he went higher into the sky, way above the sails. He stopped there. "Allen!"

Bookman furrowed his brow. Somehow, he knew Allen would be all right. The akuma wanted to know how Allen spotted him and if he was right, both of them, and this was a level three, then he just might be kept alive. But, the akuma might make him struggle, torture him until he spilled. "Lavi, you heard what he said, right?" Bookman asked and he nodded.

"As did I." Krory murmured.

"His words were 'Above clouds.' He even mentioned that akuma wasn't a two. Meaning, we're dealing with a whole new level. This is-"

"A level 3?" Lavi asked incredulously.

"I believe so. And, I'm assuming he meant there's more. Up high where we can't see them. In the clouds." Bookman finished.

Allen tried to make the akuma loosen his grip, but it only got stronger. He couldn't breathe. He lifted his leg and kicked, but it didn't work. He tried it a few more times until the akuma tightened his grip so hard, Allen thought his neck would break and he felt his body getting heavy. He couldn't move and his vision blurred. It hurt, but he refused to show his pain. Instead, he was going to unwillingly pass out. "How did you know, eshi?"

Allen didn't answer. Not even when the grip loosened again, but just as fast, went right back to his extremely tight grip. One more time, he tried to kick the akuma hard to let him go. It didn't work. "Fine then. . . We'll let you live long enough to see your friends die, then you'll speak. If not, we might have to take you to master. He'll definitely be interested in this, eshi."

With a few more punches-with held back strength-Allen fell unconscious. His body went limp and the akuma above the clouds started shooting suddenly. Eshi went up to them and handed Allen to one of them. "Keep him alive. If he struggles, a few whacks on the head ought help. I think our masters will like to see him. It'll be a masterpiece, eshi."

"What's so special about this pathetic human?"

"He knew exactly where we were and knew what we were. If I hadn't captured him or interfered, you would've blown up, eshi."

That immediately changed their minds. So they held onto Allen and continued shooting. And the battle begun between exorcists and the sly akuma as Allen remain unconscious. Even when he woke up almost an hour later with the akumas still firing at the ship, he couldn't do a thing. The akuma hit his head so hard, it made him dizzy and he had a hard time just opening his eyes. It could've been form the lack of oxygen earlier. He wound up, falling back into the darkness. It could've been his eye making him act like this. It has happened before.

A sudden explosion beside him caused him to jump a little. That's when he remembered everything that was going. Somebody grabbed him and held him tightly to make sure he didn't fall. Next thing he knew, he felt like he was falling and two more explosions followed. They came to an abrupt and rough landing and Allen was placed gently on the wooden deck. "Allen?"

Allen forced his eyes to open and gazed around. It was dark out and the moon shined brightly. However, something didn't feel right. Especially when he heard Lavi screaming to let him go and let him find her. Find Lenalee. Almost immediately, Allen sat up, becoming lightheaded. He held his sore head and in no time, it stopped hurting and he felt stronger, better, healthier. "Allen, how do you feel?" came a soft voice.

Allen turned his head around and stared at Miranda. "Yeah, I feel refreshed actually, but. . . " Allen saw Miranda's arm glowing, whatever was on it at least. Some sort of spinning disk. "Is that your innocence?"

Miranda nodded. "I am able to heal or rejuvenate people for a period of time with the help of time record. Unfortunately it doesn't last forever. Once I deactivate it, all injuries will return. That means I can't save the dead. I cautioned everybody not to be rash." She almost began crying.

Allen put his hand on her shoulder and she-who turned away in shame-stared at him. His eyes were sincere as he smiled. "Thank you, Miranda."

"Allen . . . . Why are you thanking me?"

"Even if you can't reverse everything completely, you still tried and you helped. There is no reason to feel ashamed." Allen whispered.

Miranda's eyes began to water and stung greatly. It son stopped when Lavi returned and Allen's eye activated again and he turned around and got up. Before he could say or do anything, he found a bright green crystal in the akuma's hands. Inside, was Lenalee as she was placed on the deck. "What happened?"

**I skipped the fight on the ship pretty much because I'm sure everyone knows about it or will and I was planning basically the same thing. So, instead of taking longer writing it, I fixed the beginning and ending. I hope you don't mind. Please review, thanks!**


	9. Edo's Harshness

**This Way**

**DGM**

**Chapter 9**

**Edo's Harshness**

Allen walked through the ship endlessly. He felt useless in a way. He remained unconscious during the fight here on the ship and out of danger-sort of-while the struggled for their lives. It made him feel terrible. Then when Lenalee came out of that green crystal, she cried, asking if she was still a part of this world. It saddened Allen and made his gut twist and his heart sink. It hurt him to no end. "I hope she is better. She couldn't even walk." Allen said under his breath.

Allen walked out onto the deck and the sun was coming up. The place was deathly quiet. It kinda scared him. The deck was bare, nobody was there. Anita said everyone who didn't get hit by the akuma would come up here soon. All the survivors. Allen was worried to see how many actually survived. He knew it wasn't many.

Earlier Miranda was crying and apologizing about it. Because she couldn't permanently reverse it. She couldn't save the lives of the ones who died. No one blamed her, but it still bothered her. If Allen was in her position, he might feel the same way. Also, Lenalee hasn't been the same. Not to mention the akuma that was with them. The soul looked happy and peaceful. It wasn't distorted like the rest. Bookman said General Cross was known to be the only person capable of converting akuma. Apparently, he used to be a scientist. Imagine that? Who'd a thought?

Allen walked over to the mast and stood there, staring out at the ocean as the waves gently rolled on, tumbling over another. A cool breeze blowing by and waving his hair a little. Allen gripped his left arm and pressed his back against the mast, lowering his head. If only he had activated it then. He could've destroyed the akuma in the skies and no one would've died. No one. He's never been so disappointed in his life. "Allen?"

Allen raised his head and spotted Lavi and Krory. The first two exorcists up here. "Hi guys." Allen mumbled.

Allen let go of his left arm and sighed, but this caused the two exorcists to worry about him. "Is everyone coming now?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, they're all coming up here now." Krory answered.

"I see."

To be hones, Allen wished they weren't coming up. He didn't want to leave anyone behind, but there was nothing more they could do. He heard a door open and Anita came out with the surviving crew members and Mahoja was the last one out. They silently gathered around the people already there and Allen inhaled a heavy breath. Three, plus Mahoja and Anita and himself. When the rest came out, Lenalee froze. "Is this all who survived?"

Anita solemnly nodded. Miranda almost broke down in tears again. "The crew is below deck celebrating. They are living the rest of their lives having fun and doing what they last wish for." Anita said.

Allen examined everyone's sad faces and the air got heavy. He went over to the side of the deck and prepared the row boat and the akuma held it up from the back. "Is everyone ready? We should be leaving. You have to find Cross as soon as possible, right?" Allen said softly.

"Allen. . . ." Lavi whispered, seeing the pain in Allen's eyes.

"Exorcists-sama!"

The exorcists looked around and Allen turned his head halfway around. "The crew?" Bookman asked.

"Good luck exorcists-sama! Go kick some akuma butt and find your friend! We'll be rooting for you the entire way!"

Lenalee smiled and a few tears streamed down her face as the crew members shouted and hooted and hollered. Allen closed his eyes and an unnoticeable smile formed. The exorcists were now more confident and felt a little better, but still weary and depressed. "Okay, everybody, it's time to go. Please get on the boat." Allen said.

Krory, Bookman, and Lavi were the first on. Ky, Maosa, and Chaoji were after them. Allen helped some of them get on to make sure they didn't fall. They weren't as stable as the exorcists. "Okay, Miranda, your turn." Allen said.

Miranda nodded and walked forward. She gulped and Allen put his hand on her arm and side as Lavi grabbed her hand and gently pulled. Allen lifted her a little and put her down in the boat as gently as he could. Mahoja and Anita got on next. Mahoja and Allen helped Anita, of course. That only left Lenalee and Allen. "Lenalee, it's time to go." Allen said, holding out his hand.

She looked at it with sad eyes, but took it his hand and smiled the best she could right now. Allen carefully put her on the tiny boat. Once on, Lenalee turned around and reached her hand out for Allen to grab. At first, he didn't take it. He looked back at the door that led downstairs and Lenalee's stomach knotted. "Allen, you weren't-"

"No, Lenalee. I didn't get hit. Krory saved me before they could harm me." Allen said quietly.

"Then what's wrong? You said it yourself, it's time to go."

Allen grabbed her hand and jumped on. Chomesuke, the akuma, set them on the water and they got a safe distance away, but Miranda didn't deactivate her innocence. She cried and leaned forward, shaking in pain and from the sadness she felt. I can't. . I can't let them die. . . I can't." she repeated.

Allen leaned forward and put his hand on top of hers. She looked at him and he smiled tenderly as he had been for the last few days, but it was much more sympathetic. "It's okay Miranda. Deactivate your innocence. They understood the consequences of their actions on the ship and knowing this, they still came and they still protected you. No one blames you or anyone else here. It's okay to let it go. Let them die the way they want to. Let them die in with honor. It's the best thing you could ever do for them." Allen squeezed her hand and his own eyes watered, but no tears fell. "We all understand. Please, release it."

Miranda's broadened, but his words made her feel content and comforted her. With another tight squeeze, Allen closed his eyes and then opened them with softened eyes. "Please, Miranda."

Miranda dipped her head and deactivated her innocence. Everyone's injuries returned and Miranda weakened. Ky helped to keep her sitting up and then Allen let go of her hand. "Thank you."

Allen almost fell over and his head ached. His vision was hazy and he nearly fell over, his body feeling weak like before. Lavi quickly grabbed him before he fell head first on the wooden planks that built the boat. "Are you okay, Allen?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. My head hurts, that's all." Allen uttered, holding his head.

"That's right, the akuma hit your head. You might fall unconscious again." Lenalee said, remembering the time the level 3 hurt Allen.

Bookman examined Allen's head and made sure there wasn't any serious wounds on it. Only a few bumps. "The goods news is that there are no cuts, but your head will hurt for awhile. You should rest until we arrive, Allen. Otherwise you'll strain yourself and it might cause more pain." Bookman said, but he went through some of h is pockets and pulled out a small bottle with few pills left inside. "In the meantime, take this."

Allen looked at the pills as Bookman tried handing them to him. "What are they?"

"Pain medicine. You should take it. It will help." Bookman said.

"But what about you guys?"

"There isn't enough for all of us and it won't help us that much because our pain comes from wounds and cuts. You have none. It will be of more use to you than any of us right now." Bookman told him.

Allen took the pills and thanked him, but still felt guilty about it. After that, he fell asleep and woke up right before they arrived at Japan. He felt much better and his head barely hurt. They all got off the tiny boat and Chomesuke shifted into her human form while everyone was still getting on the dock. "Are you feeling better Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Very much so." Allen answered.

When they all turned around, Lavi was examining a woman dressed in a pink kimono. Allen already knew who it was, but Lavi and Krory-a few others going unnamed- didn't. "Who are you?" Lavi asked.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" she asked.

Lavi thought about it for a minute then the image of the akuma popped into mind then the woman. "You mean to tell me. . . You're Chomesuke?" Lavi asked.

"That's right."

Lavi's eyes popped out in heart shapes and then he shook his head. He couldn't, she was an akuma. He couldn't like her like that. "But you're really cute!" Lavi gave her a thumbs up.

Bookman kicked him and he flew off the dock and in the sand. He spit the sand out of his mouth and yelled at Bookman, but then Allen shhed him. "What?"

When Lavi noticed Allen's eye activated on it's own, he had a good guess why he wanted him to be quiet. "There's akuma all over this place. From what I can tell, I'd say most of them are level 3's." Allen whispered.

"That's why Cross wanted you all to turn back. More than 90% of Japan are akuma. It's nearly impossible to evade them. It's the survival of the fittest here. Akuma feed on one another and the stronger one lives while the weaker one gets eaten." Chomesuke said.

"There's four akuma up those stairs right now. A level two and the rest are 3's." Allen whispered.

"A level 2? Kawamura!" Chomesuke ran up the stairs having said that.

"Chomesuke!" Lavi shouted.

"Stay here." Allen said and ran after her.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted and tried to go after him, but fell down. Her legs still weren't working.

Allen grabbed Chomesuke and pushed her off to the side right before the the level 3's showed up in front of Kawamura. He accidentally wound up on top of her, pinning her down. He turned his head to look at the akuma, disregarding this fact. Allen's nose scrunched and his face got pale. He looked like he was going to be sick. "Are you okay?" Chomesuke asked.

Allen didn't answer until the akuma were gone. "Yes, I'll be fine. I didn't ram into you that hard, did I?" He asked, getting off her and helping her up. "I'm sorry if I did. I tried to be as gentle as I could."

"No, I feel alright, but Kawamura. . . . "

"Your friend is gone. So is her soul." Allen mumbled.

Chomesuke was surprised to see Allen's face so solemn. She didn't think anyone cared about akuma. It was hard to tell if the exorcists did, but this boy showed so much emotion and feelings towards them. Strong feelings. Chomesuke left it at that. She wouldn't ask why. "We should get the others and head to Edo, quick." Allen said.

"Right."

Allen and Chomesuke cautiously walked back to the others at the dock. When they saw those two, they were more than relieved. "Before they come back, we should leave here." Chomesuke said.

"I agree." Bookman responded. "But Lenalee, she still can't walk."

Allen looked at her. Someone had to carry her. The members from the ship's crew offered to carry her, but she would always decline. "I don't want to burden anyone." She kept saying.

Allen kneeled down and front of her and she bit her lip. Lenalee understood what he wanted without him saying a word. "Allen, I can't."

"Yes, you can. I am a supporter of the Black Order and it is my duty to help exorcists in any way possible. If any other exorcist were to carry you around here then it would be hard for them to fight and we may all be killed. I don't doubt them or anybody else here, but I am faster than them. You won't be a burden, Lenalee. Don't forget, from here on, whatever happens, we're all in this together." Allen told her.

Lenalee was left speechless. He had a solid point. There was no point in her arguing with him. Lenalee would lose every time. So she let Allen put her on his back and latched her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling.

Allen would help guide everyone with Chomesuke. He helped to keep them all from interacting with any akuma they came across. It took some time, but they eventually made it to the path Chomesuke said was safest. "Your son is truly something, Anita." Bookman said, eyeing Allen, who was walking ahead of the group even with Lenalee on his back.

"I agree." Krory added.

"I couldn't be more proud." Anita told them. "He is always trying to help. To not even try would make him feel terrible. He likes having the feeling he has done something to help people. That's why I worry about him sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked.

"Allen has a hard time expressing what he feels. If something is bothering him or if he feels sad, he probably won't say anything. He'll smile and say everything is alright. I'm worried one day everything he has hidden from us will break him. What scares me, though, is that I'm never really sure if he is hiding something or not. He is just that good at masking his feelings. He probably doesn't feel all too great about what recently happened with the ship. Allen might even be blaming himself and no one could tell." Anita said, sighing.

Allen didn't hear what she said, but Lenalee had paid full attention. She spent most of the time staring at Allen and blushing about what was going on-her being on his back. However, Anita's words changed all that. She was concerned about him. "Allen, do you feel alright?" Lenalee murmured her question.

Allen looked at her from the corner of his eyes. His lips formed a firm line and his eyes hardened. "You're not blaming yourself about the ship, are you?" Lenalee pursued.

"I don't blame myself, but I wish I could've done something."

"You did do something. You warned us about them. If you hadn't, we all might have died."

"I know. . . . I'll miss them, but I'm glad my Mother and Mahoja are safe. If something would've happened to them, then I don't know what I would have done then. They're the only family I have." Allen said, the pain in his voice.

"Allen. . . . .It must've been hard for you, to tell Miranda to let go."

Allen didn't respond to that. He didn't even nod. "We all feel the same. Sad, scared, beaten, defeated, but this isn't over yet. Once someone is dead, you can never bring them back without facing the consequences. If Miranda kept going on like that, she could have died herself. I didn't want to see her hurt herself anymore than the next person. The crew knew they were good as dead and they accepted that. So we have to accept it. Even though it hurts."

"Allen, you're a great person, but you should care more about yourself." Lenalee told him.

"I do care about myself. It's just, through these hard times, crying won't help the other people around you. Not in a situation like this. If we all let our emotions get to us, we won't feel any better the next day. That's why we must see it through to the end before we. . . . . If I were to cry, it will be awhile before I'll feel any better. So if I have to hold it back until the end, I will." Allen explained, his eyes sincere.

"You're strong, Allen."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Allen laughed lightly and it had to be contagious, because Lenalee found herself laughing along with him. The others were looking at them, but soon they smiled. It was like all their sorrow washed away. Allen had that kind of effect on people. "They seem to be feeling better." Mahoja noted.

"That's true. It's at times like these when we need a good laugh." Anita replied.

Chomesuke covered her mouth and giggled. "Hey, what's so funny you two?" Lavi asked, running up beside them.

"Nothing much." Allen told him flatly.

"It doesn't look like nothing. It doesn't sound like nothing."

"But it _is_ nothing." Allen retorted and it wasn't exactly lying either.

"It can't be nothing. You were just laughing. It had to be something." Lavi said, annoyed.

"You know, you're a bit loud." Allen said bluntly.

Allen stopped suddenly before Lavi could respond. "We're trapped."

"What?" Miranda asked, confused.

Before Allen could answer her, a level 3 appeared in front of them, then one behind them, and another to the right. Allen held Lenalee tighter. If they ran there was no way hey could loose all of them, but could they defeat them? Allen brought his left hand to his mouth and bit the tip of his glove. Lenalee looked at him and wondered what he was planning. Anita glanced at Allen and understood what he was going to do. "Allen, what are you doing?" Lenalee asked.

The purple one looked at him and grinned wickedly. "Oh, you plan to fight us, eh? You're just a normal human though. You won't be as fun." He laughed.

"Maosa, take Lenalee." Allen ordered.

Maosa nodded and took Lenalee. "Allen, you can't be serious!" Lenalee shouted.

Allen narrowed his eyes. He looked around the area and smiled. The trees and crowded area was his advantage over anybody else. He ran forward, jumped, and kicked the akuma in the face. The akuma was thrown back a great distance and rolled on the ground until he dug his hand in the ground, stopping himself. "Ooooh, you can fight."

The exorcists were amazed. How did he do that so easily? "I forgot to mention something to you guys. While Cross came and went, he would teach me a few things about fighting. He added to my knowledge of what I already knew and helped me improve my skills." Allen said, still biting his glove.

"Cross? As in Cross Marian?" the akuma asked. "Well then, I might have fun with you."

Allen stared at his soul and took a deep breath. Then out of nowhere, the akuma got up and was about to attack Allen, but froze. His fist about four centimeters away from Allen's fist. Even still, Allen looked at him with hard eyes and confidence. He didn't seem fazed at all, he didn't even react. "Why'd you stop?" Allen asked.

"Why didn't you move? You predicted it, I can tell."

"If I would have moved, I would have ran into one of you buddies hiding on the sides or run into my friends."

"It seems you an detect us. How is that?"

"For an akuma, you ask a lot of questions." Allen let go of his glove. He wasn't going to need it. "You stopped. A normal akuma wouldn't."

"You're interesting."

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not really mocking you."

The akuma grinned. "Let's go."

The other akuma didn't seem too happy. "What!"

"We're leaving. We'll let them live, but it won't be long. They'll die soon. They're heading to Edo. There is no way they'll live." he said and left.

The other two grudgingly followed. Allen watched them leave and made sure they were gone before he turned around. Before anyone said anyone said anything, Chomesuke's head lighted up with a bright purple star. She held her head and chanted something under her breath, almost ready to cry. Akuma flew above them. Lots and lots of akuma. Allen's eyes throbbed and he held it with his hand, falling to his knees in pain. "Chomesuke, Allen!"

Allen covered his eye and hissed. Ky put his hand on Allen's back and knelt beside him. "Hey, Allen, is everything alright?"

Allen nodded. He stood up, but when he dropped his hand, blood flowed from his eye and his glove was covered in blood. "Allen, your eye." Anita stressed, reaching her hand out.

Allen lightly pushed it away. "I'll be fine. I'm more worried about Chomesuke right now."

Chomesuke was shaking. "The Earl is ordering all akuma to go to Edo. . . . He's in Edo with our masters. . . . They're in Edo."

"I was afraid of that." Allen said under his breath.

"The Earl is in Edo?" Lenalee whispered.

"We still have a chance to turn back if you like. It's up to all of you." Bookman said.

"No, no matter what stands in our way, we'll continue. We must go on." Lenalee said, shaking her head and everyone soon agreed.

"Then it's settled."

They were getting closer and closer to Edo. Allen wasn't carrying Lenalee anymore, but she could walk on her own feet. So that was good. She just wasn't as fast as the rest, but Allen matched her pace. They went from the front of the group, to the back. "You should go on ahead." Lenalee told him.

"No, I'm staying with you. In your state, you couldn't fight. I'd like it better if you had someone with you to protect you until your get your strength back." Allen replied.

Lenalee stared at Allen's face. It was serious, but still gentle towards her. Her eyes fell on his hands. One hand with a glove and stained with blood. The other dirty covered in dirt. "Allen, you were about to take your glove off earlier when the akuma came. Why?"

Allen seemed to tense for a second, but he was just as fast to calm himself down. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. He couldn't hide it forever. "Lenalee, I need to tell you something very important." Allen said quietly and she could barely hear him.

Allen hesitated, but he had to tell her. He was going to fight eventually. He knew he would have to. Calmly, but very slowly, Allen slipped the glove off his hand and showed it to her. The crystal glowing on his hand shined brightly then it dulled down. It remained glowing through the reflection of Lenalee's eyes. She studied his hand. Red, scaly, and black nails. The skin wasn't as smooth as his other hand either. "Is that. . . ?"

"Innocence, at least, I'm certain it is, but it's transformed many times and I have been able to easily destroy akuma. I've never come across a level 3, but I was more than willing to fight it. I'm an exorcist, but I've been silently getting rid of the akuma in China. So many come in and out where I live. I'm guessing it's because of Japan. It's the first city they would hit before going anywhere else." Allen said.

Now Lenalee understood why he felt so guilty about the ship. He could've done something. He might've been able to even prevent the akuma in the sky from killing anyone. "I was planning on fighting on the ship, but I felt paralyzed the moment I saw the level 3. This is also why Cross came to my home often. It wasn't always for my Mother. Cross would train me and make me stronger. He told me little about the Black Order. Most of what I know is about akuma and how to destroy them." Allen added.

Lenalee stared in awe at his hand. She ultimately knew the skin texture was the same up and down his arm, but it didn't bother her at all. Allen was an exorcist. This sweet kid, a year younger than her, was an exorcist. At the same time Lenalee was happy, excited, extremely enthralled. Allen could go to the Order with them. He could fight alongside him, but that's also what made her unhappy. Allen would have to fight. Could someone as sweet as him do it and not change in the slightest? Lenalee hoped so. She didn't want him to change. "When we get to Edo, Lenalee, I'm going to fight. I'm going to make sure those who can't fight will be safe and I'm going to help you." Allen said.


	10. The Fight Begins!

**This Way**

**DGM**

**Chapter 10**

**The Fight Begins!**

Allen put his glove back on and they walked back to the group before they lost sight of them. Lenalee didn't say much about the innocence, she was too shocked, but Allen didn't tell her not to tell anyone. So what she did was up to her. Allen didn't mind anymore. No one asked why they got behind, but it was obvious they curious. Everyone was giving them enough respect by not asking.

When they got to Edo, akuma were all over the skies. You couldn't even see the sky to be honest. Chomesuke wasn't kidding when she said he called every akuma to Edo. To think, this is all that's in Japan. It's kinda sad. For one akuma, two people had to die. So double that and that's how many lives were lost to the Earl. Allen kept that in mind as they traveled through the town.

Allen's eye was constantly activated and in pain, but he tried his best to not let it get to him. It didn't help. The pain was so great. Blood was still running down his face. Mahoja stopped walking once she realized Allen wasn't with them. When she turned around, Allen was hunching over, covering his eye still. "Allen." Mahoja ran over to him.

The gang stopped again. By time everyone turned around, Allen collapsed. He used his right hand to support him, to keep him kneeling instead of falling. With the state he was in, no one hesitated to run over to him. Allen's face was getting paler than usual and that was clearly from the loss of blood. His glove was stained red by now. "Allen?" Anita asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Bookman watched from a distance. Anita and Mahoja tried to get him to speak, but he was ignoring them. His left arm was hurting now. The eye, the curse, it wanted him to destroy them. To save the soul from suffering. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't right now. Allen couldn't find the strength. It's been a long time since he's been like this. It had to be because there were so many of them. So many akuma. "Allen, answer me." Anita said, getting more upset with each passing second. "Allen."

Allen lifted his head. "Go on ahead."

"We an't do that. We're not going to leave you behind." Lenalee said, almost angry. No, furious. "You wouldn't let any of us stay behind."

"Right now, I'd only get in the way. . . . . I could get you all killed. . . . I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes. By then, this should pass and I'll. . . . Feel better." Allen said, pausing when a surge of pain was sent up and down his body. "I can defend myself if I have to."

"But. . . . Allen. . ." Miranda started, unsure of what to say at first. "Couldn't someone carry you? Maybe I could use time record to stop it."

Allen was going to tell her no, but he didn't get the chance to. "That won't be possible." Bookman spoke for him.

"Uh. . .But why not?"

"Allen told us before we left China. It's a curse. To stop this, you would have to reverse to the time he got the curse otherwise it will still affect him. My guess is that he's had the curse for years by now. Innocence can't reverse the power of a curse." Bookman explained.

Allen dug his nails into the ground. "I've had this curse since I was 10. Five years it's been, I'm used to it by now. Please, go ahead."

Their gazes softened. Five years. He's been going through this for five years. "Allen, when you first told us it was a curse, I never thought it was bad. The curse gave you the ability to locate the enemy that could pop out of nowhere and kill you. I never thought it did this to you. If this is the price you have to pay, I don't think it's worth it." Lavi said sympathetically.

"Even so, I rely on it all the time. I can endure the pain because it hardly gets this bad. Although it is bothersome, the pain isn't what bothers me." Allen said, looking at the sky. They all followed his gaze, it was towards the akuma. "It's the way I can locate them."

"Is it really that bad?" Chomesuke asked, kneeling in front of him.

"I've adjusted to what I see almost everyday, but there are times when it still gets to me. . . . . . You see, the reason why I want akuma destroyed is because of two reasons. The first one is your reasoning. The akuma are a threat and to save lives, to keep people safe, you must destroy them. However, my other reason is entirely different."

"Does this has something to do with our souls?" Chomesuke inquired.

Allen gave a small nod. "My eye lets me see the soul of an akuma. That soul belongs to the person who died and their loved one grieved over them. When they returned, they had to kill that person dear to them and wear their skin. What I see, are those people's souls suffering. The soul is tormented and once they're destroyed, the soul flies up into the sky. I want to save akuma and the victims." Allen removed his hand from his eye and he stared at Chomesuke, his hand left hand switched with his right hand and he caressed Chomesuke's cheek. "This is the first time I've seen an akuma's soul happy. . . I wish they all looked like yours, Sachiko."

Allen's face was filled with remorse and profound honesty. Chomesuke's eyes broadened and her gut twisted. His gaze was intense, in a good way. His smile showed how he felt. Despite the blood on his face and the scar, everyone saw it as angelic still. "How do you. . . . know my real name?"

A single tear strolled down his face. "Your soul. . . . . It's been calling out to me since we met."

Somehow, all the tensity vanished. Chomesuke had tears in the corner of her eyes. She didn't want them to call her Sachiko, but when he spoke her name, something was taken off her shoulders. A heavy pressure and sorrow. Chomesuke has never felt so happy. "Go on, I'll keep him safe." Chomesuke said.

"Chomesuke. . . . Alright, but nothing better happen to him. You will reunite with us Allen, alive." Lavi said strictly.

"I promise."

"Come on, we should hurry up." Lavi said and they all took off. Before they lost sight of Allen, Lavi glanced at him one more time. He somehow knew he'd be fine. Even without Chomesuke, but he still didn't want to leave him behind. Just like everybody else. "Don't make me regret this."

Allen pressed his back to a wall and sighed. It was a good thing he switched hands when he touched Chomesuke. His hand might've hurt her because of the innocence. Chomesuke sat beside him, eyeing him. He was starting to gain color again. His eye stopped bleeding, but she knew he felt weak. Allen said all he needed was a few minutes to regain his strength. Hopefully that was true.

Both of them shifted when a pillar of fire lit up the sky, taking out dozens of level 2 and 1 akuma and rushing towards the Earl and more people Allen didn't know much about. The Clan of Noah, right? "It looks like it has begun." Allen uttered.

Lavi took the cloth he used for an arm brace. A tall Noah stood before him and a purple cross-like shield-Lavi presumed-was in his hand. "Tyki Mikk, eh? I'll keep your name in mind when I give my report to Komui." Lavi muttered.

"If you live long enough."

"Oh, I will." Lavi swung his hammer and his fight with Tyki began. "Got ya."

"If that move is what you call a hit, I'd like to know what you think a miss is like." Tyki said, from apparently, behind him!

Lavi twisted his body around, but Tyki sent him flying over to his friends. He stood back up and grumbled. How did Tyki move so fast? He'll have to find a way around that trick of his. After a few more swings, Lavi was separated from the gang. It didn't take him longer to find out Tyki's powers allowed him to phase through whatever he pleases. That gave Lavi a disadvantage.

While Lavi battled the Noah, the others were stuck with everything else. The akuma started to join together and created a giant akuma. It hovered over everyone and everything. Krory jumped on it, seeing it as a threat and a feast, but when he tried biting it, his own teeth almost shattered because the skin/armor was so tough. The akuma swatted Krory away and Krory landed on the roof with Bookman and the others, but created a small crater there. "Krory!"

"I'm fine Lenalee." Krory assured, wincing as he stood up. "My teeth didn't even pierce it. How are we supposed to take it down?"

Bookman stared at the seemingly giant-like akuma. "Compass of Spells: North Crime!"

Bookman's needles soared through the air until it hit it's target, however, they just jumped off the akuma and fell to the ground. Not a single scratch was made. Bookman studied this enormous being and made a estimated conclusion. "It's face appears to be the only weakness. We need to get up there." Bookman claimed.

Krory followed Bookman's gaze. "Yes, but how do we get up there? Lenalee isn't able to use her innocence yet. If I run up it, I'm sure it would only knock me down again."

Suddenly Lavi came to a crash behind them on the other half of the roof. He stood up once the dust lifted and extended his iron hammer by placing the top part on the ground and looked around for Tyki. "That's it! Why not use his hammer?" Chaoji blurted out.

"What?" Lavi rotated and the others eyed him.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Chaoji." Lenalee said cheerfully.

"Again, what?"

"Do you think you can reach the head of this thing Lavi? It seems it's our only chance of defeating it and unfortunately none of us can get that high up and our attacks can't either." Lavi explained.

Lavi took a moment to take everything in and grinned. "No problem!"

"Lavi, wait-"

"Grow, grow, grow. Grow!" Lavi was about halfway up when the akuma looked at him strangely and used a finger to pushed the hammer's arm and he crashed into another roof. He sat up, rubbing his sore head. "Urgh."

"Lavi, are you okay!" Krory yelled.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Idiot! Use your head for once! You know you can't attack while riding your hammer! That's leaves you vulnerable, it's your greatest weakness! How could you forget that!" Bookman lectured.

"So-sorry." Lavi apologized, inspecting the situation again. "I might be able to bring it to its knees, but it's only theory."

"Rationally?" Bookman stressfully inquired.

"Yes!"

"You probably shouldn't yell at him like that, Bookman. It could pressure him and at a time like this, when stress comes, it's hard for anyone to think things through thoroughly." Anita offered gently.

"I know, but that stunt could've gotten him kill."

"I've seen you do something careless once and you could have been killed. All that matters is you all make it through together and go home safely. Isn't that what you all keep saying?" Anita said calmly.

Bookman sighed. "Besides, I don't think any of you could be killed so everything that's happened so far." Mahoja added.

During their conversation, a purple star appeared behind the akuma and giant threads (or wires) started shooting all over the place, destroying whatever was in it's path. Lavi reacted as fast as he could and told them to hop on. Only few did before Krory picked up Miranda and Lenalee. Mahoja took Anita and Chaoji-he was closest. Bookman ran with them and Lavi took the rest to shelter, well, following the others. Before the attacked hit Lavi's hammer, he shortened it and they all started falling. Krory made a rebound after dropping the girls off. He managed to grab Maosa and Ky, but Lavi fell on the ground.

He felt bad, but he couldn't check on Lavi. Tyki appeared and Lavi got right back up and fought back. That was enough for Krory to go on that he was okay, but what about the akuma now? "It's best if you don't leave me unoccupied. I could come out from behind and kill you." Tyki scoffed.

"I didn't exactly have my guard down, y'know." Lavi retorted.

"Really?" Tyki asked, raising a brow. "We'll just go with your word on that. Let's get the real fight going, it's better than throwing words at one another."

"And here I thought I'd never agree with you."

Miranda put Time Out! on to defend them against the enemies. Lenalee and the others rested inside the old barn-it appeared- and sat in the hay. "That was a close one." Ky muttered.

"Is everybody okay?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah."

"Miranda, what are you doing?" Lenalee asked.

"It's called Time Out!. It works as a defensive shield in simple terms. It should protect us for awhile, until we figure out what to do, but I'm not sure how long I can keep it up." Miranda said.

"Don't push yourself Miranda. It'll only do more damage." Lenalee urged.

"But what else can we do?" Miranda questioned, eyeing her hand.

Lenalee clenched her fist. Miranda was right. All they could do is defend themselves. She looked viewed everyone and everything around them. It seems no one could locate them. It'd be hard to narrow them down when there are so many places to hide. "Wait a minute, Allen isn't back! What if he got hit?" Lenalee said anxiously.

"Don't fret Lenalee. He can take care of himself." Anita said.

"Anita. . . . . . I know he can, but if that hit him. . . . We have to find him. I knew splitting up was a bad idea. I can't just shake it off as if it were nothing. Allen wasn't even a fair condition when we left him! What if-" Lenalee paused. Anita's eyes watered and a few tears streamed down her face. Of course she was worried. How could Lenalee think otherwise? "I'm sorry, Anita."

Anita wrapped her hands around Mahoja's arm and leaned on it for comfort. There was small fear in her eyes and plenty of concern, but strength. Anita kept her strength. She was convincing herself of bright things. Anita had a better outlook on things than any of them right now. "If you're this worried about him, then why didn't you stay with him?" Mahoja asked.

"Because I have tremendous faith in Allen. Ever since he was young, if the odds were stacked against him, he would always pull through. I know he wouldn't die here, not now. . . . . Not now. It wouldn't be like him." Anita whispered.

Lavi fell from the ceiling and landed on the ground roughly, skidding. "Lavi!" Miranda shouted, worriedly, leaning over him.

Lavi weakly sat up and held his head, groaning. There were definitely more injuries on him then before. He couldn't even stand up straight and not without using his hammer. "Damn, he's stronger than I thought he'd be."

"You shouldn't fight him anymore." Miranda said.

"I have to. . . ." But Lavi fell back down.

Krory held his head and leaned on the wall. He was losing his energy too. And there wasn't a single akuma around for him to get more strength. Just the giant. Bookman didn't appear so well either. Miranda can't fight and Lenalee couldn't. Then, the akuma attacked again and it struck Miranda's barrier. Not without taking a toll on her. She screamed out in pain and stress. After that, the barrier shrunk. The smaller it got, the closer Tyki got to them. Once it died completely, Tyki appeared at the door. "Found you."

At once, all capable exorcists stood up and aimed at him, prepared for anything. Tyki started walking in and the exorcists stepped back. When Tyki lunged, an all out brawl began. Everyone escaped while they fought and the place came down. All four-Tyki, Bookman, Lavi, and Krory-jumped out of the rubble.

Krory jumped at Tyki, but was rammed harshly and landed at Miranda's feet. Not a moment later, Bookman followed, only he was unconscious. Both of them. They strained themselves too much. Lavi was alone. He noticed the akuma was ready to attack again too. He got an idea, but it would most likely take the last of his energy, but with no options left, he had to risk it and hope for the best.

Seals surrounded him and Lavi lifted his hammer. He stamped a seal hard on the ground and said, "Heaven Stamp: Violent Thunder, Whirling!

Clouds formed and twisted in a circular motion above. Then lightning hit the akuma dead on. It was enough to bring him down, but it didn't destroy him just yet. Lavi expected that. With this next attack, he should get Tyki too. He had to do it just right. ""Combo Stamp: Terrible Lightning of Heaven!"

A giant fire serpent formed and rushed towards Tyki, engulfing him and flew over to the akuma, hitting it straight in the face. It was destroyed. Tyki, though engulfed, released his tease and they came at Lavi, biting him here and there, but Tyki somehow came out unscathed. Lavi swung at the purple butterflies and Tyki chuckled lightly. "Nice try." He applaud halfheartedly and went for an attack.

Lavi held his hammer up and defended himself. "Tyki, come back." Earl said.

"But it was just getting fun." Tyki responded, he turned his head and his eyes bulged.

Tyki immediately took off. Lavi didn't know why, but he didn't care. He got separated from the others while using his stamps. He had to hurry over to them, but Lenalee found him. Barely, she jogged over to him.

They didn't get a chance to say anything. More of those giant akuma appeared and was about to step on them. Right before they were about to get squished, something yanked on them and they were pulled away and off their feet. It wasn't too bad, but they practically crashed into another roof. They looked around and spotted somebody in an awfully familiar uniform. Two to be exact. "Yu!" Lavi exclaimed gleefully.

Kanda slightly turned his head, but unsheathed Mugen and then ran off, slicing several of the giant akuma. The guy next to him pulled a few strings-literally- and the last two were destroyed. Lavi, who was trying to warn them it wouldn't work because the strings were squeezing the armored body and Kanda wasn't going up high enough to reach the face, felt weird when they did destroy them all.

Kanda landed near them and glared at Lavi with a glint in his eyes. "Hey you,"

"Yes?" Lavi squeaked.

"Don't ever call me that again." Kanda "warned" threateningly.

"Always so scary." Lavi murmured.

"That's Kanda for you." Lenalee said, oddly enough, happily.

"Anymore Marie?" Kanda asked.

"I can only sense one more akuma in town, but there's so much noise, I can't locate it specifically." Marie said, holding his headphones. "Are you two alright, Lavi, Lenalee?"

"Yes, we're fine. Thanks to you. You came in just in time." Lenalee said.

"I couldn't agree more." Lavi commented.

"Tch, where's that akuma Marie? Give me a direction at least." Kanda demanded.

"Kanda." Lenalee mumbled.

"What?"

"That akuma isn't a threat. It's one of the General's modified akuma. She's been helping us since we got here. Please don't harm her. Especially right now. She is watching over someone who came here with us." Lenalee pleaded.

"An akuma is still an akuma."

"Kanda!"

"Che, fine. . . For now." Kanda eyed the Earl and jumped to the ground, running towards them. "There's other people to deal with."

"Kanda!"

"Leave him be."

Allen's hand was on the wall for support when he walked. Chomesuke idly walked. He told her not to help him. That didn't seem like Allen, but he had to have a good reason. After a small argument, she finally caved in.

Looking up at the Earl, Allen stared at the small black sphere in his hand. It was expanding. It got larger and larger and took out buildings. It was destroying Edo! Chomesuke understood that as well, but she couldn't think of what to do.

The wind started to pick up and it was getting harder to just stand there. They were both going to be blown away or eaten by that spheric black hole. Allen spun around and grabbed Chomesuke's wrist and pulled her as he ran. She joined him, but Chomesuke was much slower. Allen looked behind them and noticed the sphere was getting faster at consuming everything. Allen yanked a little harder and picked her up. Stunned, she didn't fight. The pace quickened and they were going somewhere now, but not fast enough. Once Allen realized that fact, he put Chomesuke in front of him and they were forced off their feet by the gust. Allen hugged her body tightly to keep her close to him and to protect her. After that, everything went black.


	11. Allen Is Brought On The Front Line

**This Way**

**DGM**

**Chapter 11**

**Allen Is Brought On The Front Line  
><strong>

Kanda firmly held his sword, kneeling with it jammed in the ground. He was faced down and his hair band broke. Miranda had Time Out! working and she defended Bookman, Krory, and the rest with what little strength she had left. It briskly disappeared as Ky, Maoso, Anita, and every one of the non-exorcists woke up. Lavi was laying on the ground, barely holding onto his consciousness. "_Marie! Marie, are you okay? Marie!_" Tiedol questioned.

Marie sat up, holding his head. "Yes, master, I am fine."

"_And the others?"_

Marie carefully listened to everything around him. "I can still hear everyone's heartbeats. Many are faint, but they're alive. . ."

"_That's good_."

". . . There's an extra heartbeat fainter than the others Master, but I don't know who it is. . . I also hear a strange something strange. A sound. . . ." Marie paused and opened his eyes. "It's Lenalee."

A moment of utter silence passed. The Earl saw a bright green glow and everyone that was still clinging onto life. When all the dust was gone, he discovered the light was coming from a crystal. WIth an exorcist inside! "Ohhhh."

With that, the Noah were on the move. "_Marie, quick, the Earl has set his eyes on Lenalee!_"

Marie ran towards the crystal, following Lenalee's pleas. She wanted out of the crystal. "I'm an exorcist too! Let me out! Please, let me help my friends! I need to find my friends! Please innocence!"

Lavi shakily stood up. Lenalee's voice sounded different, unusual. When everything came back to him, he spun around in circles, trying to find Lenalee. He lost her. Their hands slipped through one another's and she was taken away by the wind. "Lenalee! Lenalee!" Lavi shouted, running around. "Where are you? Lenalee!"

Lavi saw a bright green crystal and he slowed his pace. Was she in there like last time? Did her innocence protect her a second time? Then that means she really could have the Heart. . . . But he wasn't going to be the only one to realize this. "Lavi? Lavi!"

He was brought out of his thoughts when Lenalee spoke. Lavi looked at it and he could see Lenalee. She was conscious and could speak this time, move as well. Lenalee even started banging on the wall inside, hoping to break free. "What is that?"

Lavi watched Kanda walk up to it. As soon as Lenalee called out their names, Kanda recognized her voice. But why was she in that? As if Lavi read his mind, he answered. "The innocence protected her. It's done this before. On our way here, our ship was attacked. She fought the level 3 akuma on her own despite our disagreements. This happened to her by time we found her. That akuma she mentioned, dragged her out of the ocean. If not for that, Lenalee would be at the bottom of the sea and dead by now. . . probably. That's why I can't let you destroy Chomesuke either. Everyone who came here with us would agree." Lavi explained.

". . . . . How do we get her out of it?"

"I don't know. Last time, she got out on her own. The innocence released her."

"Hold on, is everyone else okay? Where's Miranda, Bookman, and Krory? And the rest? Is Anita okay?" Lenalee asked, pressing against the solid crystal wall.

"I don't know." Lavi murmured.

"I passed that crazy woman on my way here. Most likely she used her innocence to keep herself saved, maybe the rest you speak of too. . . . . . Wait, Lenalee, did you say Anita?" Kanda questioned.

"Yes, I almo-" Lenalee was cut off when Tyki jumped at the exorcists from behind.

Moving off to the side, they activated their innocence. Tyki stood in the middle, trying to decide who to attack. By the looks of it, the samurai was stronger than his old prey. Before his decision was reached, though, Kanda attacked him. Mugen almost sliced him, but Tyki used his tease-thing to protect himself just in time. The force of Kanda's attack caused him to slide back a little. "You're pretty strong." Tyki admired.

"You're weak." Kanda spat.

"Feisty and cold. Hmm, I like it." Tyki studied Kanda for a minute. "I like those eyes."

Kanda held Mugen up, pointing it at Tyki with a firm hold. Tyki was more than pleased with this fierceness. "Okay, you can entertain me."

Lavi stared at Kanda and Tyki. He should probably help him, but then Kanda would be angry. There was a difference in power between him and Kanda. He was sure there'd be a difference between the warring pair. Although, it seemed he wasn't going to support Kanda. Another Noah came at him, a big one too. Lavi hit him with his hammer and backed away. "These guys always get in the way." Lavi growled.

The Noah stood up. Lavi couldn't find any damage on him. That one hit wasn't enough. So what about more? If he was lucky, he could hit him in the head and knock him out. "Do you like sweets?"

"What kind of question is that?" Lavi whispered to himself.

Better not answer, Lavi told himself. The Noah repeated the question and walked towards Lavi. Without waiting for him to get closer, Lavi attacked him again, hitting his side. Unfortunately, the Noah wasn't totally dumb and grabbed the hammer. He stopped Lavi's attack then and there and he no longer slid across the ground. Lavi yanked on his hammer and wiggled it around. He couldn't free it no matter what Lavi did. The Noah sort of laughed and raised the hammer. Lavi was taken off his feet as he continued to grip his hammer. Then his body was slammed against the hard ground.

While down, the Noah went over to him and as Lavi stood up, he grabbed Lavi's head. It fit in just one of his hands and that kinda disturbed Lavi. The guy was huge. He thought it was bad when he was at a distance, but close up was scary.

The Noah grinned started squeezing Lavi's head. Lavi could stand it at first, but it didn't stop him from trying to get free. The squeeze got stronger and Lavi found it hard to move as the pain came forth. He was going to be killed if this continued. When he thought his head couldn't take anymore, a surge of pain went through him, but the Noah froze. The pain minimally decreased and he fell to the ground. "Lavi, are you alright?" Marie asked.

"Yeah." Lavi lifted his hammer and grinned. With one swing the Noah went flying. "But I'm not so sure about him."

Marie smiled as Lavi hurried over to him. The smile soon disappeared when the Noah got back up. He didn't look too happy either. He was walking back to them. This guy wasn't going to stay down.

Allen and Chomesuke ran all over, trying to find everyone, but they couldn't. The town had been destroyed, but the land wasn't. And the land wasn't small. They could be anywhere. "I think I see something." Chomesuke claimed.

Allen carefully stared ahead of him. Not far off there was a bright light. He recognized that from the ship. It was Miranda. He picked up the pace and got there in no time at all. Chomesuke transformed into her akuma form to keep up with him. Allen rushed through the light and stopped. Chomesuke stood outside of it. She sensed something different from this technique than the one she saw on the ship. If she went through, what would happen to her? Modified or not, she was still an akuma.

An explosion sounded from behind. An exorcist she knew nothing about was fighting Tyki now. Beyond them was a green crystal. She recognized it at once and headed towards it. "Lenalee. . . . I hope she's alright."

Miranda straightened her back and looked up. The only person who didn't wake up yet was Bookman. Everyone already woke up and surrounded her, trying to make her stop. "Someone came in." Miranda whispered.

"One of the exorcists?" Ky asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell who it is." Miranda muttered.

"Our enemy can't get through this, right? Then it can't be anyone bad." Krory offered comfort, but he was ready to fight if need be.

Allen appeared in front of them and stood still once his eyes found them. He sighed. "Allen!"

"I'm glad you're all safe." Allen replied, smiling. "I was worried."

Miranda stared at Allen. He was a normal human and he didn't appear to be hurt or damaged. He was perfectly fine. Allen was in the same health as when they left. Almost. He looked much better and he could run. He had his own strength back. How did he survive it? She shouldn't think like that, Miranda told herself, She should be glad that he is alright. "Where are the others?" Allen questioned.

"They were separated from us. I don't know if something happened to them or not." Miranda told him.

Allen thought about what she said. "Miranda, you shouldn't be straining yourself. Everyone here is fine. Please, deactivated it. Nothing will happen. I can't spot any akuma. You should be fine." Allen said, running off.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the others!"

Allen left. Miranda obeyed her friends wishes and her innocence deactivated. Allen saw the light go out and was relieved. He didn't think she was going to listen to him. The others must've told her the same thing. "Good luck Allen." Miranda uttered.

Allen followed the sounds of explosions and smoke. A shadow casted over him and when he looked to see what it was, Allen felt his heart stop. The Earl. Allen remembered that night, but with the sight of the Millennium Earl, he suddenly felt cold and he relived it. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. Allen only fell down. Allen never thought he would have this much trouble if he saw him again. . . . . Allen felt fear.

Lenalee's innocence released her from the crystal, but she had a hard time standing up. Lavi tried getting to her, but his opponent always got in the way. Then the Earl came out of nowhere. He was going towards Lenalee. The Earl was going to take Lenalee or worse, kill her. "Lenalee!" Lavi shouted.

The Earl was about to grab Lenalee, but she disappeared. He looked around, trying to find her. When he did, he was displeased. Chomesuke, one of his akuma, was flying away with her. SHe only went to Lavi, though. Chomesuke put her down beside Marie and Lavi. The Noah fighting them stopped. "What are you doing akuma?" he asked.

Chomesuke tensed, but didn't answer. "Thanks Chomesuke." Lenalee said graciously.

"You're welcome, but are you really okay?" Chomesuke responded.

Lenalee nodded. "Where's Allen?"

Kanda ran by them and stopped a few feet (meters) away from them. Tyki stopped fighting him. Now, he stood by the other unknown Noah. "What was that name?" Marie asked.

"Allen. . . . . Chomesuke, where is Allen? You were watching him, weren't you?" Lenalee said.

"Allen is fine, but I left his side when he saw Miranda's Time Out! and went in to check on everyone. I believe he's still there. I would've gone in with him, but I can't unless she voluntarily lets me in. I'm sorry, I saw you and immediately left his side. I was concerned." Chomesuke said sheepishly.

Kanda's brow furrowed and he dully stared at them. "That kid wouldn't stay there if we all weren't with that crazy woman after that black sphere destroyed the town."

"I think Kanda is right. We should go find him before something happens." Lavi said.

Lenalee felt a tightness in her chest. She started running off, but Kanda grabbed her wrist. She told him to let go and struggled to free herself. Nothing worked. "Allen! . . . Allen! Allen!"

Tyki's head slightly raised his head. Someone named Allen was here? He wondered what his last name was. . . . . "Make sure they don't go anywhere Skin. I'll be right back." Tyki said.

"Since when do I take orders from you?"

"Since the Heart could be right in front of us."

With that said, Tyki ran off. They didn't know why, but they weren't going to let Tyki go anywhere without a fight. Lavi tried to hit Tyki with his hammer, but Skin grabbed it. They had to fight him now. To try and end it quickly, the exorcists did a multi-attack. Kanda did his praying mantis technique, Lavi used his fire serpent again, and Marie held him still, squeezing his body with the strings. At the end, this Noah still stood. "What is he made of?" Lavi asked incredulously.

Kanda examined Skin. He was injured, but not much. His praying mantis attack left a mark on him, but faintly noticeable. That was because it was healing! "Tch."

Tyki spied a person nearby. One he hadn't seen at all today. He knows this because he hadn't come across someone with white hair. "Oi."

Allen heard an unfamiliar voice and his blood ran cold. The only good thing about it, it brought him out of the past. Allen shook the fear off and eyeballed the person in front of him. Beside that man's head was a card with cell bars. It was 3D on the inside and 2D on the outside. Allen wondered how that was even possible, but didn't ask. The joker that was supposed to be flat on the card, was in a black and white striped outfit and hat-like a prisoner. He might be a prisoner in a way. He was locked up in a cell. . . Uh, a card. "Oi, boy, what's your name?" Tyki asked, coming closer.

Allen felt a deadly intent come from him and got to his feet, backing away. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll have to kill you." Tyki said, lighting a cigarette and putting in his mouth, casually blowing smoke out.

"Who's to say you won't kill me if I do tell you?"

"You're right. I'll tell you what, I'll take a guess and if I'm wrong, just say so, but first, I'll introduce myself." Tyki puffed more smoke out of his mouth. "I'm Tyki Mikk, a member of the Clan of Noah. You've heard of it, right?"

Allen's eyes told him yes. "Now, is your name," Tyki paused, holding the card in his hand and smiling. "Are you Allen Walker?"

Allen clenched his teeth. How did he know his name? He hasn't been called by a last name in awhile. Allen always kept his last name the same as Mana's because he didn't want to change it, but nobody knew. Only Anita and Mahoja. . . He did mention it to Miyuki. That was all he told since Anita adopted him. So how did the Noah know? "Allllllennnn Wallllllllllkerrrrr!" the Joker said.

Tyki looked at his card as it flew out of his hand and over to him, He reached his arm out and pointed at Allen. "Allen Wallllkerrr. Allllllllennnnn Wallllllllkerrrrrrr! Allllllennnn Wallllllkerrrrrr!" the Joker repeated and Allen tried slapping it away from him. "Allllllennnn Walllllkerrrr!"

"Oi, I get it. . . . I had a feeling you were him." Tyki said, eyeing Allen's engraved name as it blinked red inside the Joker's cell. "Unfortunately, I do have to kill you. Sorry boy."

Allen was surprised at first. Why did he have to kill him? No one knew he was an exorcist. Then, maybe the Earl discovered he was. . . Or remembered him. But that shock ran away and he stood there. "You act like a real soldier. You know, you can't run. It doesn't matter if you're a supporter or even one of those pathetic finders the Black Order has. You can't get away from me and you can't run. So just stay there and I'll make it quick and easy. You might not even feel any pain." Tyki said casually,

"I won't let you kill me. I don't care how tough you are. If I have to, I'll fight." Allen told him.

"Suit yourself. I admire that courage of yours. You were better off running away, though." Tyki said and charged at Allen.

Now Allen was completely confused. He was being targeted by him, but he didn't know Allen was an exorcist? What's with that?

Allen easily blocked Tyki's attack when he held an arm up in defense. Allen slid back when Tyki put more force on it, but he almost lost his balance during this, so he kicked Tyki away from him. "You can put up a fight, can't you?" Tyki noted.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Allen stated.

"Care to prove that?"

Allen brought his left hand to his heart and took a deep breath. This is the only way he could defend himself. He was ready. Allen took the glove off his hand and held it in front of him. "This should be proof enough. You do know what it is, right?" Allen inquired.

Tyki peered at his hand. A green cross was embedded in his hand. Tyki could honestly say he hasn't seen anything like it ever before. "Innocence. . . . Interesting."

Tyki eyed Allen carefully. He wondered what his innocence does. "You're still better off running away, but please, do entertain me."

Allen glared at him. Entertain him? "First I have a question, Sir Mikk."

"Let's hear it then."

"Where is General Cross?"

"And why would I know that?"

"I'm sure one of you Noah knows. He is a General and someone is targeting him. Cross told me himself. He explained to me about your clan." Allen said calmly.

"The man is on my list, but I'm not the only Noah chasing him. Jasdevi is too. If they don't succeed, then I will have to kill him myself." Tyki admitted, holding his hand up and turning his head away from Allen with a smooth grin. When he looked back at Allen, a strange sensation traveled through Allen and he could feel chills run down his back. It wasn't fear, not even close. It was concern and distraught. . . . And anger. "Cross is around here somewhere. Not far from Edo last time I knew, but he could've left his position anytime. He could be leaving or already dead. It's nothing you need to worry about. You'll be long gone before he shows himself or before he's found."

"You doubt this Jasdevi can kill him." Allen said.

"Huh?"

"You doubt your friend could kill Cross. The way you explained everything told me that. Meaning, I have nothing to worry about. All I have to do is get rid of you first. If you can't beat me, then there's no way you'll kill Cross." Allen said, invoking his innocence.

A giant silver claw appeared on Allen's left arm. That didn't matter to Tyki. It was Allen's words. It gave Tyki a small hint. "Why is that?"

"Because he taught me everything I know about fighting my enemies like you."

"You're his student?"

"Typically."

"All the more reason to kill you. Any student of his could be a threat after so long." Tyki said.

Allen's frown deepened. Not only was this Noah after him, he was after Cross. In a way, Allen does consider Cross his master. He has aught him so many things about exterminating akuma and using his innocence. Cross may not like it and may not agree, but Allen had to keep the Noah away from him. Allen didn't have to protect him, but as long as he could defeat this Noah, then he wouldn't go after Cross. Because- "I should warn you boy, my ability can be dangerous. I'll have you know, I've killed several exorcists." Tyki told him.

That only gave Allen more reason to fight him and made his urge to defeat him stronger. Then, without a moment's notice, Allen ran forward and attacked Tyki. Tyki's tease cross blocked it, but Tyki nearly fell down and he lost his sturdiness. Allen used this to his advantage and attacked again. Tyki skid across the ground until he sank in the ground, disappearing from sight unexpectedly. Allen spun in circles, trying to find Tyki, but he was gone. "Looking for something?"

Allen twisted his body and before he could do anything or say anything, Tyki's hand went through his chest. Allen stood there dumbly. When he realized he didn't feel anything, no pain, nothing, he looked at his chest, but Tyki's voice made him stare back at him. "I can manipulate objects so to speak. It allows me to go through whatever I please or whatever I do not want to pass through. Because of this, I can freely move my hand through your chest and pass your heart. However," Tyki paused with a frightening smirk and Allen had a strange feeling welding within him. "If I want to touch your heart, I can freely do so."

That feeling Allen felt got stronger and like Tyki said, he felt his heart beat in someone's hands. His hands. He didn't know how to respond to this. Allen had no idea how to act and he accidentally deactivated his arm. "Tell me, how do you think it feels to have your heart ripped out alive?" Tyki asked.

The grip tightened around Allen's heart and Tyki squeezed it. Allen felt pain run through his body and something tasting like metal or copper at the back of his throat. Blood poured out of his throat and he lowered his heart, trembling and his hair covering his glassy eyes. Against his will, he screamed.

Everyone turned their heads. Lavi-who was about to hit Skin since they finally got him on the ground thanks to Kanda's constant attacks with his praying mantis attack and Marie's strings held him as still as he could manage-froze. "Guess he was on his list." Skin uttered.

"That voice. . . . Why is it so familiar?" Kanda mumbled.

Marie held his headset and listened to any faraway noises. That scream came from west of them. Not that far off either. "Just now, that was. . . . Allen!" Lenalee shouted, running off.

"Wait, Len-" Lavi was cut off when Skin rammed his fist into him. That sent him a fair distance.

When Lavi stood up, Lenalee screamed. He twisted his body around to see Skin holding her. That wasn't good. If they attacked, they would risk hurting Lenalee. Not to mention the previous cry. Lenalee thought it had been Allen and Lavi agreed with her. That voice sounded so much like him. It was unlike anybody else here. Still, he hoped he was wrong. And if he was, that meant somebody else they knew could be in danger. Someone had to see who that was and why.

Allen remained unmoving as Tyki loosened his grip. His chest hurt and he felt a bit tired now. Still, if he didn't fight back, he was as good as dead. Letting that thought sink in, using his left hand, he grasped Tyki's wrist and squeezed it with enough strength to make Tyki's hold around his heart being forced to let go and he pulled his hand out of his chest. Tyki was more or less stunned, mainly because of the courage that showed in his eyes and the lack of fear. It all formed after he threatened Allen's life, after he was scared. Where did the burst of courage come from? "If you think taking my life away will be that easy then you've underestimated me." Allen said coarsely and kicked Tyki.

Tyki spat his cigarette out of his mouth and eyed Allen. The boy had been right, he had underestimated him. When Allen reactivated his innocence, an all out war between these two began. Tyki often managed to hit Allen, but Allen in return did the same. Overall, Allen was the one beaten and bruised. Yet, he didn't know how it came to that.

Tyki usually let these blackish-purple butterflies out of his hands and the swarm would bite Allen's skin. It didn't take long for him to realize they were carnivores. They ate humans. He could quickly dispose of them with his claw, but not without damage being done on some part of his body. Then, when he wasn't looking, Tyki attacked Allen. Because of this, Allen was put on the defensive, barely pulling through. His tease-Tyki called the butterflies-were bothersome and distracting. Either Allen got eaten or he destroyed them. With this term of survival, Tyki could easily get the upper hand. Thanks to Allen's quick reflexes and instincts, however, Tyki couldn't get too close to phase through him and hurt his insides or kill him. Tyki never severely injured Allen. Only scratched at best. So even though Tyki was on offensive and Allen on mere defensive, the fight got nowhere.

Tyki tried once more to get close to Allen, but the innocence forced him back. The giant arm of his was the only thing he could not phase through and Allen knew this after a fair amount of observation. Naturally, Allen used it to his own advantage. Tyki was trying to find a way around his arm, someway to get behind Allen, attack him somewhere he didn't expect, but the kid was too fast. Tyki only got hit in the end.

While Tyki was contemplating, Allen lunged forward and struck Tyki. Tyki harshly landed on the ground and when he looked up-Allen still in the air-Allen's arm had transformed into something unnameable. Tyki tried figuring it out, examining it. Five light beams so to speak surrounded the outside of a hole at the end of his arm and then the inside of the hole glowed. Instantly Tyki figured it out.

Jumping to his feet, Tyki ran out of the way as Allen shot rod-saber-like bullets like that of the light beams around the "cannon hole." Tyki hardly escaped this. When Allen stopped the attack, thick smoke rose into the air. Allen wasn't sure if he had hit Tyki nor could he find him. All he knew as of now, was that he was running low on energy. His breathing was heavy and his movement were slowing down. Although he had experienced worse. During his training with Cross or during their all-out fights.

Tyki found Allen through the smoke. His opponent on the other hand, had not clue where Tyki stood. Taking this perfect moment, Tyki assaulted Allen successfully. Allen took hitting the ground and his head smashed into it painfully! Before he could get back up, Tyki hit him again with great force. Allen floated through the air until he crashed into something, or he soon discovered, someone.

Lenalee was freed from Skin's grasp because Allen had crashed into him, but even though she was dropped on the spot, Skin was pushed away and practically skid across the ground. Allen went further than him. When he stopped bouncing around, he slid on the glassy ground and halted. Lenalee looked at him, studying him.

Gasping, she got up and ran over to him, being leery and careful as she passed Skin. Her friends followed her once they saw his body lying there motionlessly like a rock. Marie only followed the sounds. "Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed.

Allen laid there for a few seconds. His head ached painfully. He felt weak and tired. Now that he wasn't moving in any way, he noticed just how tired he was and how low on fuel he was. The motionlessness was loving towards his body. "Allen?"

That voice, he recognized, was Chomesuke. "Allen? Allen!"

The second time, it wasn't Chomesuke. It was definitely someone else. . . . Who again? . . . . Lenalee! "He isn't dead already, is he?"

Everybody turned their heads. Kanda was full of anger and it showed. Lavi wasn't too keen of him either or the situation, he was far from mellow. It didn't take a second for his rage to flare up like Kanda's. "You/Tyki!"

Skin stood up. "You should be more careful with your aim. I had the girl."

"Sorry Skin."

Lenalee looked away from Tyki and worriedly reached out her hand to lightly touch Allen. Her hand landed on his head and her response from him was a small groan. Immediately she drew back her hand and felt something wet on it. Glancing at her hand, she recognized the crimson color. It was blood. "Allen. . . ." she whispered.

"Is that his blood?" Chomesuke asked.

Lenalee slightly nodded. Her thoughts and concerns occupied her mind right now. "Lavi, Allen is bleeding."

Lavi rotated his head. Sure enough, Allen's white hair was evidently crimson. At first, it didn't look like Allen was breathing. It didn't feel like it. Then, Allen moved his arms under his chest and with all his might, pushed his body off the ground. Unsteadily, he rose to his feet and lifted his head. Blood streamed down his face and he looked unbalanced. His breathing appeared shallow, but it was the opposite. It was heavy and he was almost panting. His shoulders rose then dropped, moving along with his breathing. Allen was leaning forward a little, his left arm hung limply in front of him. His right arm was aligning his side with his fist clenched. "So you are alive, but you look terrible. If I'm mistaken, you're done. There is no way you could fight me in your condition. You might as well give up boy." Tyki said.

"Stop mocking me!" Allen abruptly shouted, eyes slanting with fierceness boiling. "Far from it. . . I'm far from done."

Kanda stared at him. White hair, silver-gray eyes, a strange mark on his left eye, Chinese clothing, there wasn't a doubt in his mind. This was the Allen he met a few years ago. He had gotten somewhat taller and more stubborn and naive. In some ways he hasn't changed. In few ways he has. "You should just sit your ass down." Kanda said, more like warning then threatening.

Allen didn't even look at him. He was ignoring Kanda. Allen refused to take his eyes off Tyki. "I'm ready when you are." Allen told him.

"Oh?"

"You're not planning on fighting, are you Allen?" Lenalee questioned.

Allen still didn't respond. Not even a nod came from him nor did he glance at her. Allen took a step forward, but Lavi grabbed his wrist. "Allen."

Allen's lips formed a firm line. Lavi had been watching Allen and it was clear he was disoriented. When he spoke earlier, it was uneven and it was so slow, his speech. He managed to say it without slurring, but if he were to say anything else, they might not understand at all. He wasn't steady. Allen must've felt horrible and Lavi could only guess his vision wasn't clear. Allen probably didn't want to look away in fear of losing Tyki and not being able to find him again. "Look. . . Look for Cross. . . . He's somewhere nearby. . . . Around Edo. . . A Noah is after him now." Allen muttered.

"We're not leaving you." Chomesuke said.

"Like we'd let you even fight. You're no match for him Allen. You can barely stand. . . . You're even struggling to catch your breath." Lenalee said.

"It doesn't matter." Allen told her.

"Yes it does!"

"No, it does not. . . . I will fight him. . . . I have to."

"You can't fight him!" Lavi replied angrily.

Allen straightened his back, cringing. He slipped his wrist free and ran towards Tyki. Tyki held his tease up to defend himself and Allen glared at him. Skin could've grabbed Allen and thrown him on the ground and stomp on him, but he didn't. He merely watched less than an arm's length away. "I'm still trying to figure out if you're plain stupid or just that brave." Tyki told him.

Allen kicked Tyki. As Tyki took a few steps back, Allen's claw formed again and he pinned Tyki down on the ground. "What the. . . . His arm just. . . ." Lavi couldn't find any words. They were stuck in his throat. "What's going on?"


	12. Cross Enters The Battle Ends

**This Way**

**DGM**

**Chapter 12**

**Cross Enters; The Battle Ends**

The group stared at Allen and Tyki. Marie was the only one who didn't completely know what was going on, but instead of thinking about it, he was worried about Allen and listened to Allen and Tyki. There was no motion except breathing and their hearts beatings fast from the adrenaline. "Am I seeing things?" Lavi asked.

"No. . . . . This is real. Allen is an exorcist, just like the rest of us." Lenalee said.

"What do you mean that damn sprout is an exorcist?" Kanda questioned furiously.

"Before we came to Edo, he showed me his left hand. Innocence was embedded on the back of his hand. Well, that's what it looked like to me. Allen thought so too. He said it has transformed before and he was able to destroy akuma with it for a long time. He didn't tell me much aside from that. All he said after that was that he was planning on fighting with us when we arrived, but something happened with Allen, so he couldn't. Now that Allen has his energy back, he's going to fight." Lenalee said.

"And you didn't tell us this before because why?" Lavi asked.

"Because Lenalee was respecting Allen's will. Whether she knew it or not."

Everyone turned around. General Tiedol had came and he brought the rest of their friends. "I came down to check on everyone. I ran into some friends and thought I'd bring them along." Tiedol curtly explained, but gazing at Allen. "General Yeager and I have met Allen before, as you all know by now. We knew there was something peculiar about him and during one of his training sessions, his sleeve moved jut enough for us to see his arm. Both of us watched him carefully from then on and while General Yeager was walking through the halls of their home, he found Allen. He had taken his glove off and was rubbing his hand which he had hurt earlier. He saw a green cross and thought it was innocence. Though, he didn't talk to Allen about it, he talked to me. Both of us decided to wait."

"What do you mean _wait_?" Kanda foully asked.

"Allen hadn't been ready to come with us. The reason he challenged you that day Kanda, was his proof. Allen has been training and waiting for the right time to join us in battle and we patiently waited as well without telling another soul. I have a feeling if we had brought him to the Order when we left, he would be dead right now." Tiedol calmly spoke.

"Still, by doing so, both of you neglected your own duties!" Kanda shouted.

"We all have at least once."

Anita stared at her son and though she was worried, a small smile formed. She somehow knew he would be alright. "Thank you General. I think Allen would appreciate that information. Although, I think Mahoja and I were the ones holding him back. I believe he was ready a long time ago, but he wouldn't leave because of us." Anita said.

Mahoja nodded her head. "I've thought the same thing many times before."

"If that's true, then he wasn't ready at all. If he didn't have a clear conscious about leaving his home and his family, then he wasn't." Tiedol told them.

Allen pressed his hand down and Tyki groaned. "Why not finish me off?" he asked.

"Where is Cross?"

"I told you what I know already."

"Fine then." Allen muttered, transforming his arm into a sword and pressing it against Tyki's throat. "I have another question before we finish this. . . . General Kevin Yeager, Daisya Barry, and Suman Dark were all exorcists. . . . Two of them were killed and one is missing. Who attacked them?"

Tyki grinned. "All three of them or individually?" Allen gritted his teeth. Tyki's playful tone practically answered his question. "I did. Suman is currently in China though. Probably in a forest near a port. If he hasn't died already or become a Fallen one."

Fallen one? What was that? Allen didn't get a chance to ask Tyki. His friend picked Allen up by the collar and grabbed Allen's left arm. Allen winced when the man started squeezing the arm, crushing it. Allen swung his legs back and forth until he was able to kick Skin in the face. It didn't do anything to him. "Hold him still. He's a jumpy one Skin." Tyki said.

Allen bit his lip when Skin snatched his other arm. Though he had both of Allen's arms, he only put pressure on the one with innocence. He was also getting angry. "Allen!"

Allen tried kicking Tyki away, but it just went through him. Allen closed his eyes and continued to try and get free, but the Noah holding him had a firm grip and wasn't about to let him go. Tyki reached his hand out and just as he was about to put his hand through Allen's chest like earlier, a gunshot was heard. Allen's eyes shot open and recognition dawned him. He knew that sound well. Too well.

Tyki jumped back and a small bullet crashed into the ground in front of him, where he had stood, and a crater laid there. Allen raised his head and looked around. He only got dizzy and his vision became more hazy, the pain in his head also worsened. However, something gold flashed in front of Allen's eyes. "Timcampy?"

Krory and Lavi were about to free Allen from Skin's grasp at that moment, but Tiedol stopped them. "You'll get in his way."

"Who's way?" Krory asked.

"That attack. . . . . It's. . . . Marian." Anita whispered.

Skin turned his head and Tyki gazed at someone near them. Then, Jasdero and Devit were thrown at their feet. Allen eyed them, but they stood back up and with fury, started shouting. The person in front of them said nothing, but held a gun up and pointed it at them. "You're pathetic kid."

"Shut up." Allen grumbled.

Skin dropped Allen and stomped on his back. The crater got bigger and Allen held back a cry of pain. His foot moved to Allen's head and pressure was put on it. Allen didn't move in fear of his head being crushed if he did. Allen had an idea what Skin was trying to do, but it wouldn't work. Cross didn't fire at Tyki because he was about to kill Allen. It was a warning to the Noah. It wasn't for Allen. And right now, if Cross was to attack, he wouldn't care if he hit Allen too.

Skin smirked as he stared at Allen. He was moving his left arm. Allen was going to activate his innocence again. So, to keep him from trying to fight back, Skin stepped on hand. Using his other foot, he trampled on Allen's left arm repeatedly until he screamed. Not too much longer, everyone heard a loud crack. "Allen. . . . . Allen!" Lenalee tried to run off again, but like last time, someone grabbed her.

This time it was Marie. When he shook his head, she fell to her knees, shaking. Why was she so useless? Lenalee felt helpless! No one would let her help him and no one was trying to help him. They only watched as Skin crushed Allen's body. Anita placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed tightly. "It will be fine. . . . It will be fine." Anita repeated, reassuring Lenalee, but also herself despite the tears running down her face.

"Anita. . . . . . ."

Allen grimaced and he tried sitting up, but Skin kicked Allen back down. Cross watched, bored. Allen tried again, using his right hand to support himself. Skin pressed his foot on Allen's back, but this time, he didn't smash Allen into the ground so easily. He wasn't steady, but he slowly rose and disregarded the pain. Once he got to his feet, he gripped Skin's foot the best he could and kicked the other one, forcing Skin away from him.

Skin laid on his back, thinking about what happened. How did someone so small bring him down? "Allen. . . . .sama. . . . " Chaoji muttered.

Allen jumped high in the air and when he came back down, he landed on Skin's head with a great amount of power. Boulders were created and they flied off the ground. Skin's hand rose and almost snatched Allen again, but Allen swiftly got away from him.

Allen remained still in his position. He sucked in air like there was no tomorrow and then he coughed up blood. He couldn't move his left arm. The pain he felt was massive, but it soon numbed. Not that much it seemed. Allen's back stiffened from all the pain. Allen had taken one step forward and then he crumbled to his knees, barely sustaining that position. He couldn't move anymore.

Allen held his left arm and his eyes widened. The numbness was disappearing. The pain seared. All his focus was on his arm. His arm twinges with sharp discomfort. It hurt. . . . It hurt so badly. Allen even felt tears sting his eyes. None fell, but that's all he wanted to do. Allen wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. "Something's wrong. . . . Lavi!" Bookman whispered, then he took off.

Lavi instinctively followed Bookman. They ran over to Allen who didn't notice them. His face twisted and Allen hunched over, choking on sobs. The agony Allen was enduring was laying on his face. The expression was undeniable and Lavi already knew the source of his troubles. "His arm, Lavi, we need to examine his arm. Hold him." Book told him, breaking Lavi's train of thought.

"R-right." Lavi set his hammer down and kneeled beside Allen. He gripped Allen firmly and Bookman gently rolled Allen's sleeve up. Bookman was as careful and gentle as anyone could be, but when he touch Allen's arm, Allen flinched and a small cry escaped his mouth. "Allen?"

Allen didn't answer Lavi. "His arm is broken. . . . Perhaps shattered." Bookman noted.

"Shouldn't it be numb then? Or at least, not this bad." Lavi askd.

"His innocence is in his left hand. The pain is greater than it should be because of this. That's my theory. We need to treat it quickly." Bookman said.

"Right now?"

Bookman nodded. "The pain he feels must be immense. It could get worse if we don' try and fix it soon."

Bookman grabbed Allen's wrist and took a needle. He was going to try to relieve some of the pain with acupuncture, but Allen couldn't keep still. It didn't matter how firm Lavi's hold was on him. Krory came over and tried helping Lavi in holding him still. It worked, but he whimpered like a little child. His eyes dulled and the pain showed through them. "It hurts. . . . . It hurts!" Allen tried wiggling free, but he couldn't succeed. "Hurts. . . . Hurts. . . . So much. . . ."

Allen stopped after a few minutes and Timcampy landed on his shoulder. Allen's vision went black. His last few moments of consciousness was unclear, but he heard Cross' voice. He said something to the Noah and fired Judgement. That was the last he remembered.

However, before any bullet hit any of the Noah, an akuma jumped in front each of them and smoke appeared. When it died down, the Noah were gone. Cross grumbled, annoyed. "Damn Earl, interrupting something he shouldn't. Fleeing when they're the ones that started this? Ha, cowards." Cross scoffed, turning his head. "That idiot. Can't he listen for once?"

Bookman worked on Allen's arm. It was the best time to. Since Allen was unconscious, he didn't move much. Either the eyes were on Allen or General Cross. "Allen will be okay, right?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, but it seems he sustained more severe injuries than anyone else here. However he pulled off that last attack is a miracle. That Noah could've broken his back or completely crushed him. He is quite lucky." Bookman told her, eyeing Cross. "If the General hadn't come when he did, Allen would be dead."

"That would be his problem. If he can't take care of himself then he shouldn't of came here. I told him not to come after me to begin with and to keep his simple-minded Mother home!" Cross said.

"For an unofficial exorcist, I think he protected himself well." Tiedol said.

"What about his arm?" Lenalee asked.

"It's definitely broken. I've done what I could for it right now, but he will need more work done on it when we return. The innocence in his hand was damaged so I think we should take him to the Asian Branch. They could easily repair his arm. I don't think he could use his innocence for awhile and in his state, travel won't be good for him. We will have to go to headquarters without him." Bookman informed.

"But, I don't want to leave him behind. We can't do that. After everything he has done for us, we should wait for him." Lenalee said.

"Lenalee, he is in an unstable health condition. Allen will need real medical support as fast as possible. If you remember, he was fighting Tyki. We had discovered earlier that he could phase through anything he wishes. When Allen wasn't near us, he had screamed and we all heard it. I can't find any external injuries that could've made him scream like that aside from the ones we witnessed being done to him. Meaning, he was probably internally injured." Bookman told her.

"Where are you going with this?" Lavi asked.

"Allen may die before we even get to help."

"Then it'd be his fault." Cross muttered.

Anita almost slapped him when he said that. "Allen came here for you Marian. Not just to support everyone here. You should know that. Think what you want, but please do not say bitter things about my son in front of me."

"Allen won't die." Tiedol said aloud. "He's too strong to die right now."

"Even so, he may not wake up any time soon. His head received most of his beatings. He may have a concussion. He probably had it before his fight." Bookman explained.

"But he was fine when we arrived!" Chomesuke protested.

"Not entirely."

Lenalee stared at Allen. He had been fine. Maybe he pretended to be. After all, when they left him behind, he didn't look too well. They should've never done that. "What do you propose we do then?" Marie asked.

"We need to go back to China. The Asian branch isn't far from the docks. Maybe an hour at most."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Kanda spat.

"Calm down Yuu. Get over the idea that no one told you about his innocence. You would've forced him there if we had told you." Tiedol said.

"That's not why I'm angry." he seethed.

Lenalee felt tears run down her face and she kneeled in front of Allen. Why did he fight Tyki on his own? Why did Allen have to be hurt so badly? How come no one helped him! Didn't anyone feel any shame? Just because they might have gotten in the General's way meant nothing if a life would be lost if they sat back. Allen didn't deserve it. Allen didn't deserve his suffering. He didn't deserve this torment or the curse or anything that has happened to him! Allen was a kind and sweet person. An amazing person. Lenalee couldn't even help him nor could she stop her sudden tears that fell for him.

Before he passed out, his eyes showed her something terrible. The no longer had that sparkle of wonder or sincerity. There was no light and he looked half-dead with those eyes. The pain hidden in those stormy orbs, Lenalee couldn't bear it! "This isn't fair. . . Allen shouldn't be the one suffering. . . He hasn't even fought the entire time. . . . So why is he the one in this condition?" Lenalee sobbed, placing her head on his chest and hitting the ground. "It isn't fair."

"Lenalee. . . ." Lavi whispered. "He'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Don't be pessimistic now. I'm sure Allen will be fine. From what I've experienced, Allen is strong." Marie said comfortingly.

"Don't fret over the boy. He's too stubborn to die right now. If he died easily then he would be dead already. After everything I've put him through. . ." Cross said.

Lenalee looked at the general. Cross was complimenting Allen in a way. Lenalee could see a hint of respect fro Cross towards Allen. There had to be a reason why Cross took Allen on as his first and only apprentice and without an order to. "That's almost reassuring." Lenalee admitted.

"It should be reassuring. The reason why Marian never had a disciple before was for several reasons. Either he'd kill the person or do something terrible that's close enough to killing the person. His training was probably brutal on Allen. I doubt this is nothing to Allen." Tiedol said gleefully.

"That's a scary thought." Miranda mumbled.

Lenalee wiped the tears form her eyes. A small smile formed. "Okay, then lets go home together. Before anything else happens."

**A week later. . . . . . . . .**

Lenalee caressed Allen's cheek. They safely made it back to China a few days ago and everyone's wounds were healed or almost gone. Except the serious ones. Allen still hadn't opened his eyes and she felt bad about leaving him here alone. Cross was even leaving with them today. Anita and Mahoja, along with Maosa, Ky, and Chaoji were coming with them to headquarters. Anita would help keep Cross in order and make sure he didn't run off.

They had found out Chaoji was an exorcist when they were surrounded by more giant akuma while leaving Japan. So he was another new accommodator and the other two men were going to be finders. As for Anita and Mahoja, she didn't know yet. What she wanted most, though, was to let Allen know everyone was okay and that they found Suman. He was being treated while they were in Japan and was on his was to HQ already. Now all that was left was Allen.

Lenalee removed her hand from Allen's face and faintly smiled. Allen would be fine. The doctors had confirmed that. Lenalee trusted them with all her heart. They said he would be in a coma for a while and they might not see Allen for some time. She was going to miss him. "Lenalee, it's time to go."

Lenalee nodded. Lavi smiled and she placed something beside Allen. A letter. Everyone had written something for him to read when he woke up and there was a small package there too. "I'm coming."


	13. Allen's Stance

**This Way**

**DGM**

**Chapter 13**

**Allen's Stance**

Allen's eyes cracked open and a bright light blinded him. The air around him was cool, but at a comfortable level. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he sat up, a thin blanket falling off him as he did so. Allen tried remembering what happened and when he did, he got a bit jumpy and paranoid. "You're finally awake."

Allen found a strange old man standing near the bed he laid in. He was doing something. Allen couldn't quite see what he was doing, but the small clinging sounds suggested glass bottles were in front of him. Allen thought it might be medicine of some sorts. Then he noticed the wrinkled and unraveled bandages. They were dirty and some had blood on them. Feeling something tights around his chest and arms, he looked down. Allen had clean and new bandages on. Which meant the dirty ones had belonged to him. "You should lay down. You might open your wounds." the old man said.

Allen didn't lay back down. He just let his eyes wander. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary."

"But where?"

"You're currently residing in the Asian Branch of the Black Order, Walker-sama."

Sama? Why did he add sama? It should be kun or even san. "Where are the others? Are they alright? Did they all make it back?" Allen bombarded him with questions, knowing he understood what Allen was asking.

At first Allen was weary around this man, but since he was part of the Black Order, he should know something. Anything. "Calm down Walker-sama."

"But-"

"They're all just fine."

Allen felt weight being lifted off his shoulders. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth. They were all alright. "Where are they?" Allen asked.

"They all went back to headquarters. Once you're all better you will be traveling there too, if you want."

"To headquarters?"

"You are an exorcist, are you not?"

Allen held his left arm and a twinge of pain traveled up his arm. He was an exorcist. He was ready. Allen had to go to the headquarters, but he was surprised they offered a choice. "When can I go?" Allen asked.

"You just woke up."

"I know, but . . . . How long have I been out?" Allen inquired.

"Almost two months."

Allen somehow suppressed his shock, but the old man turned around and eyed Allen with leery eyes. It was almost like he had seen right through Allen. "All I'm doing is heading to another place. I want to go as soon as possible." Allen said, his voice barely audible, just below a whisper.

"I will talk to Bak, but I can't guaranteed anything Walker-sama. I do hope you feel better and in the meantime, I want you to take your medicine. Today, you should just rest and I will have your food brought to you. What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry." Allen muttered.

"You really should eat. It'll be bad for your health if you don't. This will be your first intake of real food in awhile, so eat leisurely. You may feel a bit queazy or your stomach might have a dull feeling. . . . . . Are you sure you don't want to make an order?"

"No, thank you."

Allen's eyes scanned the room again and he found something beside his bed. There was a small envelope and a little box underneath it. Both had his name on them. As steady as he could, he picked up the envelope and opened it. He didn't see why he couldn't.

_Dear Allen,_

Immediately Allen knew Lenalee wrote it. If it had been Mahoja or Anita, it would be in Chinese. He had a feeling Lenalee didn't know much about Chinese writing despite her being Chinese herself. Although, how did Lenalee know he could read English? . . . . . Anita must've told her. It was a popular language and many countries could read and speak it. Allen probably knew English better than Chinese actually. Since he isn't originally Chinese, but nobody knew that, but his family. . . And Master Cross.

_I hope by time you've started reading this that you're feeling better. I'm sorry about leaving you at the Asian Branch by yourself, but we had to take General Cross to headquarters as soon as possible and a few more reasons. We knew you would be sleeping for awhile, so we couldn't wait. I hope you understand and that you aren't mad._

_The people there are good. Wong may look gruff and mean, but he really is emotional and a little sensitive. He'll most likely be the first person you see (saw) when you woke up. Wong specializes in medical studies and his knowledge is vast. I'm sure you'll feel as good as new soon with him as your caretaker. _

_Your Mom and Mahoja came with us and Chaoji is an exorcist like us too. Ky and Maosa have decided to become finders and I think they'll do a job at it. In the meantime, some finders will be taking care of you until you come to HQ. So a lot of people will be helping you. Their names are Devon, Toma, and Goz. _

_When you (Bak, Wong, and others) think you're ready, the finders will escort you to headquarters where you'll become an official exorcist. Have a safe journey. We're all excited about you joining us at home and hopefully you'll see the Order as home soon. I can't wait to work alongside you, Allen! Good luck, and see you soon!_

_Lenalee_

Allen went through the letter a few times and the edges of his lips tilted upwards, creating a small smile. He noticed a few more letters and read them silently. However, it just made him want to head there more than ever. Then, seeing the box in the corner of his eyes, he picked it up and opened it. A small note laid inside with a card. It had the emblem of the Black Order-the rose cross. Silver, like Lenalee's and Lavi's. The note was about how to use it. A few sentences and not many details. He supposed he should ask someone.

Something gold flashed and then got in his face. "Timcampy, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Master?"

Timcampy landed on his head and lightly nudged Allen's head. It was his way of showing his concern towards Allen. "I missed you, too, Tim."

"Excuse me, Walker-san?"

Allen picked Timcampy up and looked at the door. Three finders and three others stood at the door. By the looks of it, the other three were either doctors or scientists. Allen chose the former. He did hear about scientists in the Order. "Yes?"

"We brought your meal." the only girl said shyly.

Allen halfheartedly smile. He really wasn't hungry for once. "You can come in. I won't bite, I promise."

The small group entered and the finders sat around the bed. Allen tried to match the names with the faces, but it was impossible. Then he stared at the unknowns. The lady put the tray of food on a table and pushed it in front of him. It was one of those table with wheels that you often saw in hospitals. There's the stem, then the table ledge that reached over the bed and above your body. That way you can' eat normally. "Thanks." Allen whispered.

"Yo-you're welcome." she responded, looking at him, studying his every feature, a small blush covering her face.

"Are you really an exorcist?"

Allen looked away from the girl to the brown-haired boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude. It's just. . . . I've never met an exorcist before you came here with the others. None of them really looked the way I expected. Honestly, you're the least I expected."

"Rikei!"

"It's okay. I've heard worst before." Allen said, folding the papers and putting them back in the envelope. He set everything aside and eyed his meal wearily. "I haven't been granted permission from my Master-General Cross-about being a true exorcist yet, but yes, I'm an exorcist."

They all examined Allen. He was kind of small, rather young. "Ummm, how old are you?"

"15."

"Really?"

Allen nodded. "Oh, I forgot to ask, who are you guys?"

"We're scientists here. I'm Rikei, that's Shifu, and this is Lou Fa." the brown-haired boy explained.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Allen Walker."

The room got silent after that. Allen felt like he was going to puke and hadn't touched his food. He didn't even move. His gaze was endless. "I'm sure you don't feel hungry, but your body needs the food Allen. Really, you should eat. The sooner you do, the sooner you'll regain your strength."

"You are?"

"I'm Devon. To my left is Goz and to my right is Toma. Seeing how you already read the letters, I guess you know about what's going on."

Allen nodded. "I'm not trying to sound hasty, but when can I leave?"

"When I say you can."

Allen was suddenly whacked on the head and three more people entered the room. Another girl with strange markings and two guys. He met the one previously, Wong, but the other he didn't know. Allen didn't ask a question about them, but bed his sore head instead. "You idiot! You just woke up! There's no way you'll leave immediately! Are you really that dumb!"

"Fou!"

Said Fou, stuck her face in front Allen's and glared at him. "Understand kid?"

Allen must've looked ridiculous. He was so stunned it could be amusing. Fou was so much like Miyuki, it was scary. This girl, though, was scarier. In spite of all this, he wondered how Miyuki was on her trip? how would she find out about him leaving? Who will take care of the house and Anita's brothel? "Are you listening!"

"Yes, yes, I heard you." Allen mumbled.

"Fou, can you get away from him? He is still recovering after all." the blonde said, sighing. Allen noticed he was wearing a white jacket with the rose cross. He's never seen that outfit before. "Walker, I'm Bak Chan, the head of the Asian Branch. You've already met Wong, I believe."

"Uh-huh. . . . . Cross isn't here, right?"

". . . . No."

A small look of relief crossed his face, but a little disappointment and maybe anger. "Why do you want to leave already?" Bak asked.

"I need to talk to Master. . . . . And because I've neglected my duties for too long. I can already hear his lecture in my head." Allen sighed.

"From the General?" Toma inquired.

"Yeah, him. He might've said something already, but the worst things he says to my face."

"That's hard to believe." Goz told him.

"You're getting off topic." Fou said, annoyed.

"You're right, we are." Allen inhaled a deep breath. "Is there a reason why I can't go?"

"Depends on when you're planning on leaving." Bak said.

"Within a few days at most."

"Are you crazy? There's no way we'd let you leave that fast!" Bak exclaimed.

"When do you expect me to leave?"

"When you're done healing? Because you were out so long, your body hasn't finished healing completely and your arm isn't back to it's average standards. You need to eat and regain strength. You probably can't even walk straight yet." Bak told him.

"You don't have to be so loud. Wong already said the same thing. What hasn't healed will heal in time. They're not serious and they could easily heal during the trip. I've been in worst conditions before and could travel fine. If I'm attacked by akuma then I can deal with the, no problem. I could even evade them." Allen said dumbly, waving his hand in dismissal.

Everyone stared at him incredulously. Devon found himself laughing though. Understanding where Allen was coming from. "It's not that simple." Bak told him.

"Make it that simple." Allen responded, still in the dumb and thoughtless manner, almost clueless.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Bak asked.

"Nope!"

"I didn't expect you to protest this much or like this at all." Bak muttered, studying Allen. He was almost in perfect condition. "My decision still stands."

"But!-"

"No buts! You need some rest and recuperate properly. Who's to say you won't run into a Noah on your journey? What will you do then?" Bak said firmly.

Allen's expression changed. It morphed into something unnameable. "I'll fight if I have to."

Everyone silently stared at Allen with hard, steady, yet wide eyes. Allen was serious. Completely and utterly serious! "Allen," Bak muttered, Allen perked up to this. "There is no way I'd let you leave in the condition you are in now!"

Allen's expression changed to that of a child's, one who was just let down deeply. That really bugged Bak. It cut them right in the heart. It made them feel like they had just hurt a little boy. Not a 15-year-old. "He-hey, do-don't look at me like that. . . . . I'm not changing my mind." Bak told Allen, taking a few steps back.

"But I. . . . I want to. . . . " Allen mumbled, leaving his sentence unfinished.

"Don't fall for it Bak-sama! It's a trick!" Wong whispered warningly.

"I know. . . . . But his face, those eyes, it's just so. . . .so. . . . heart-wrenching." Bak idly replied. "It makes me wanna. . . wanna cry and. . . and. . . ."

Toma sighed, looking away from Allen. His eyes landed on his two companions. Devon was thinking the same thing he was, and Goz, he was crying. Allen was just that good somehow. You could even hear Lou Fa saying something about it dreamily as Rikei and Shifu talked about it. Wong was trying to keep Bak from letting Allen convince him to let Allen leave.

Fou got fe up with all this and grabbed the spoon on Allen's tray, scooped up some food and stuffed it in Allen's mouth. The broken-hearted expression dramatically changed to that of pure shock and cluelessness. "Just eat you food! You're not going anywhere! I'm the only person here that grants people permission to enter or leave. I'm the only way out no matter how you look at it, no matter what you do! Got it brat!" Fou shouted.

Allen raised a brow in inquiry. "How is that?"

"Fou is the guardian of the Asian Branch. A deity, to be exact. The only exit is controlled by her. You basically can't leave unless she lets you. Nor could you enter." Rikei explained.

"Couldn't I just make a hole and leave through that just as easily?" Allen asked.

Rikei put her hand under his chin and tipped his head, deep in thought. He wasn't the only one thinking about Allen's question, and when it hit them, and hit them hard, they felt silly, almost upset. "You could, couldn't you? We couldn't possibly do that without drilling or using a bomb or something else like that, but you being an exorcist could probably do it in seconds using your innocence." Rikei told him.

"Also, what makes this place so safe. If I could create a hole, then an akuma could to. It's not like all akuma are going to use the front door to get in and if they can't find a door they'll come in the rough way." Allen added.

"We get it." Fou grumbled.

"So then, what's keeping me here? I could walk out anytime." Allen said, holding the spoon in front of him, eyeing it dully.

Bak tried to make a point, he tried to find an argument, but there was none. How could they keep him here? "Well, do you know the location in which you're heading?" Devon asked.

Allen reflected on all his memories of conversations about the Order or on any information he had been given. The only Branch he knew where it was placed, was this Branch. "Not exactly." Allen sighed, looking around some more. When his eyes landed on Timcampy, they brightened. "But Tim's been there before. He could guide me, couldn't you?"

Timcampy nodded his head, or to them, shook his body. Timcampy could easily take him there. It would just be a long journey and a costly one at that. Then again, Allen and Cross could understand Timcampy. So, maybe not. "Allen, I really think it's unwise for you to leave without permission. I understand you're an exorcist and you think, no, you feel you must do your duties immediately, but the group of exorcists that left China are still resting in their beds too. No one wanted them to leave, but they had two Generals with them that were ordered to go there at once for a meeting. All the Branch heads are also going there soon to continue the meeting more seriously, but it's being held back until you get there because Bak is taking care of you. Not a single exorcist is outside the Black Order walls on an assignment. There's really no rush." Devon said.

"They're still in bed?"

"Some, not all. The Head Nurse can be assertive." Toma answered.

Allen solemnly dunked his head, remembering the struggles the exorcists went through. Allen had done nothing to help them. Not really. Only in the end. And that hurt him. "I really need to see them. I need to see Master. . . I have to talk to them. . . . Please, I'll rest, I won't fight. I'll do whatever you want, but just let me go. I won't do anything else but go there. . . . That's all I'm asking." Allen shakily pleaded.

Bak stared at Allen. His mood completely changed again, but this time, it wasn't an act. It wasn't a try to persuade Bak, it was real. Allen wanted to see how they were doing. He needed to make sure everything was alright. "I will notify HQ about you waking up Walker. The time you leave isn't up to me nor is it up to Fou. We were given Orders to keep you here until you're able to be safely transported to HQ, whether you were awake or not. I can't promise anything, so don't get your hopes up." Bak affirmed limply.

Bak didn't glance at anyone else but Allen. He kept his eyes on on Allen and Allen alone. Allen, though, barely lifted his head. Bak may have spilled some good news, but it wasn't entirely good. It was a mere possibility. "But, before I do this, I want you to seriously answer me this one question." Bak suddenly added, his tone flat and eyes firm.

"Okay."

"Your Master, General Cross, has been gone from the Black Order for almost five years without any contact after receiving instructions on an assignment. During that time we lost him and had no idea where he was or what he was doing. But, as he we recently learned, he's made frequent trips to China. Specifically your home. There, he met you and trained you as his student. Not only did he tell you, you were an exorcist, you were a supporter who was well aware of innocence and the Black Order, but you never told any of the exorcists or finders about your arm to have it checked or approved as innocence, even after it transformed and when the General told you who you were. With the gathering Branch Heads and a meeting occurring, some very important people of the Order is going to ask questions about this. I already know this topic is going to be issued in the meeting, but it's confidential information that I'm not to tell anybody. I trust everyone will keep quiet. . . . With this being said, you may be punished or interrogated. Especially if Leverrier appears. You could get in big trouble and that is only going to happen if you go to the headquarters. With this in mind, do you still want to go, even if branded a possible threat or untrustworthy individual?" Bak said slowly and monotone, silently waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

"Please explain."

"What's the difference if I go there now or later? In the end all those possibilities could become a reality. The longer I wait, the more suspicions will rise. I want to go now." Allen gripped the blanket tightly and put the spoon on the tray. "I don't care what they do as long as I can still fight alongside my fellow exorcists."

Bak left once he got his answer. He didn't say anything else to Allen. Wong followed Bak and the three scientists wondered if they should stay, but they were too interested in staring at Allen to leave. "Walker-san, you should eat your food, before it gets cold." Lou Fa said.

Allen eyed the food, but even though he wasn't hungry. He still picked up the spoon and ate it. He didn't talk much, but Goz would graciously speak to him. He told Allen all about the case he had once and Kanda helped him. About a said witch and disappearing travelers. He mentioned the akuma and two girls who combined to become an akuma. Goz cried at the end, but Allen told him something that had to cheer him up. "But that's a good thing. When an akuma is destroyed, its soul sails up to heaven. So the girls are probably there together and happy. Despite their hardships in life."

"Really?" Goz asked.

"Yeah."

"How would you know that? There's no information on that. I haven't heard about it once." Shifu said.

"My left eye shows me the souls of akuma. So I could detect akuma as well. If an akuma were about to approach or harm somebody, I could easily exorcise them without them even shedding their skin and before they attack." Allen explained.

"That's amazing!" Goz admired, examining Allen's face. "Does that have anything to do with that mark?"

"Well, yes." Allen muttered. "It's really a curse."

"A curse? But something like that doesn't sound like a curse. It's more of an advantage. I bet anyone would appreciate that here at the Order." Goz replied.

Allen decided not to comment on this. He didn't want pity nor did he feel like talking about it any further. "I've heard that before."

Bak tapped the desk as he listened to the phone ringing. "Are you sure about this Bak-sama? Shouldn't you wait a little while? You know-"

"I think he should go. Waker made a solid point. If he stays too much longer, suspicion will rise. That wouldn't be a good thing. It's best to send him there now. His condition is better than we anticipated it would be when he woke up." Bak mumbled.

Komui sat by Lenalee's bed and cried loudly. Matron (Head Nurse) wouldn't let her out of bed yet. Not a single exorcist from Japan has been let out of their bed except Kanda and Marie. They hadn't been injured much and healed quicker than anyone else. Komui was still crying over Lenalee's hair loss. Miranda would often laugh. The boys were annoyed. It wouldn't be so bad if the boys part of the infirmary wasn't being fixed because of one of Komi's Sir Komlins destroyed it, so they had to go to the girls part and wait. Lenalee being in the infirmary was the worst thing to ever happen. It just gave Komui another excuse to neglect his work. "Komui, don't you have work to do?" Lenalee asked.

"But. . .You. . . And. . . I-I can't leave. . . . . . LENALEEEEEE!" Komui sobbed.

"Komui!" Reever shouted, walking in.

Johnny, Russel, Tapp, and a few other scientists looked at Reever. They had been in here for hours trying to get their Supervisor out of here. It didn't go far clearly. "What!"

"You got a phone call. He says it's important." Reever said, holding out a phone.

"Tell them to call later!"

Reever put the phone to his ear. "He said-"

"_I heard. . . . *Sigh* Tell him it's about the exorcist we're holding. Allen Walker._"

Reever held the phone out again, this time with a more serious expression. "Komui, you should really take this. Think about it, who's the only person we're missing here at the Order?"

"I don't know! I don't care!" Komui shouted.

"Supervisor!" the scientists yelled.

"Komui, it's Bak, from the Asian branch. He's called to report something about the exorcist's status there." Reever said, practically shoving the phone to Komui's ear.

"You mean Allen, Reever?" Lenalee asked.

Komui's mood drastically changed. The tears faded away and he stood up. Seriousness engraved into his face. He walked a few feet away from Lenalee's bed and stared at the floor. "Hello, Bak, this is Komui."

Everyone curiously stared at Komui. Komui wasn't only nodding and saying "yes" or "uh-huh". Then he got silent and motionless for a few minutes. That made all the exorcists worry. Komui silent? That was almost laughable. Suddenly, Komui's body perked up as he straightened his back and his eyes widened. "He's awake?"\

Lenalee got up on her knees and crawled to the end of the bed, hoping to hear Bak on the other end of the phone with this silence. She wasn't the only one trying either. "When did he wake up!" Komui blurted out.

"_Maybe an hour ago._"

". . . . If he's awake. . . . . How is the boy?" Komui muttered.

"_Walker seems to be perfectly fine. He's sitting up, has enough strength to argue passionately. Although, something's bugging him. All I know is that every movement he's made during this time, he shouldn't be able to do right now. He has fractures all over his body and his arm hasn't completely healed either. He might have a few broken bones still. Though they were minor to begin with, I'm sure they shouldn't of healed by now. Not to mention, the exorcists said his head was nearly crushed too. He shouldn't of woken up. Right now, Walker is doing the impossible. . . . It makes me wonder, if he really has completely healed, except for a few external wounds. Honestly, if I didn't know about his status beforehand, I would say he could do just about anything. . . . His innocence has probably influenced this or he really is a fast healer naturally, like Kanda, or he is in pain and hiding it._"

Komui tapped his foot, deep in thought. Then, he looked at the curious exorcists in the room. He shouldn't talk about Allen around them. So, he walked out the room and headed to his office, following the phone cord. _"Why would he hide it?"_

"_Walker wants to leave, Komui. Walker is ready to leave the Asian Branch. THose were practically his first words. He wants to leave and head there right now. We've been arguing with him, telling him to eat and rest, but it's no use. If we don't let him leave soon, he's barge out._"

"What about Fou? She could-"

"_We made that point earlier. His first and immediate response was that he could easily create a hole in the wall and leave. Timcampy could guide him to you guys, too. That's what he said. . . . . I think we should let him go. I need to get there anyways._"

"He just woke up! Quite literally!" Komui shouted.

"_I know that. I told you I had just got done arguing with him. This kid is really persuasive. However, his words aren't what sueded me. His eyes were, his expression. I guess you could add his words, but they played a small part. I'm really worried about him. Physically, and mentally. Walker is devastated about what happened in Japan. You heard what Lenalee and the others had to say. No doubt he was suffering too. Walker needs to see everyone for himself. He needs his friends, he needs Mahoja and his Mother, and he needs Cross. His concern is more than evident and it's killing him. There's guilt in his eyes and nobody here is going to help convince him to stay and that everything is fine. Whatever we need to do for him, we can't do here. Walker, all he needs is to see everyone. He needs to say something. He's made that clear. Please, Komui, I'm not asking, I'm demanding this request. Not for me, for him._" Bak told him.

"I understand. . . . . . However, you know I can't accept that. If I did, I wouldn't be ding my job." Komui said.

"_WHEN DO YOU EVER DO YOUR JOB!_"

"When necessary. M job is to keep the exorcists safe and that includes him. As much as I, like anybody else, would like to meet Cross' only disciple, he must stay there. Even if you have to strap him down. We can't risk it. Not until he's fully healed. There's no way he could-"

"_Komui! Walker will either leave with me or he will leave on his own. I can watch him and he can evade akuma, remember? I'd rather come with me now than have him go on his own."_

". . . . . Bak. . . . I can't allow it. If something were to happen-"

"Let him come."

Komui turned his head to see Cross standing at the entrance to hiss office. How did he know what he was talking about? He couldn't of. He didn't mention a name. Smoking on a cigarette, he stared boldly at Komui's authority. "Cross?"

"If he's awake, let him come. Whether he's in pain, injured, or not. Allen can protect himself. After everything I've put him through during these last few years, Allen can handle it. He is an exorcist and an exorcist is supposed to battle his enemies with injuries sometimes. To him, this is nothing." Cross gruffly said.

"Cross. . It's almost like you're complimenting him." Komui mumbled. "Are you sure?"

"He's fighting them to come here, right? Then he's perfectly fine, even if he can barely walk or move. Even if he can't activate his arm. As long as he has his will. That's the most annoying thing about him." Cross replied.

"Well, if he can't move!"

"Finish your statement. That alone makes no sense."

Komui was astounded by Cross' pure seriousness and confidence. Cross didn't really like his student, that's how it came across to everyone since he arrived, since they asked about him, but he had so much confidence in Allen's abilities. He thought his student was lousy and pathetic and weak, but he was confident in him all the same and thought he was better than any other exorcist here. Possibly even the other Generals. Just not Cross. That was why everyone wanted to meet this Allen Walker. They needed to know just who he was and if he was that strong. "Bak, examine his body, scan it, take tests. I want to know what his physical health is. Write it down and bring it with you. We'll do them again and see if they improved and see if he's really okay." Komui said.

"_You mean. . . ?_"

"Send him here."

Allen finished eating his breakfast and took a quick shower. He was eating a lot more today than yesterday. A lot. Yesterday they spent all day checking his physical abilities and tested his blood, his strength, and innocence. They made sure he was fine in all ways possible. They even did a scan on him. Especially once he told them Tyki Mikk had squeezed his heart.

Allen felt fine. Maybe a few aches here and there, but his left arm was the only thing that really hurt. He had a feeling it was still broken. They did too. So they told him to not move it so much. He wouldn't let them put a cast or anything on it. He could do most anything without his arm. For awhile, he couldn't move it much, it was almost paralyzed. Until General Cross came and trained with him. That reminded him, he told Lenalee a teeny lie. Cross was the first exorcist he met.

Allen didn't feel too bad about it. He just hoped she was alright. He wondered if she could walk yet. As for his health, he was almost perfect. By time he got to HQ, everything will be perfect. The dull aches will be gone and the cuts will vanish. "You ready Walker-san?" Lou Fa asked, outside the bathroom door.

Allen finished buttoning up a white shirt. Next he put a small vest on and tied a red ribbon around his next. All that was left was to put on the brown jacket. The clothes felt irritable and uncomfortable right now. He would have to adjust to this kind of clothing. It shouldn't take long for it to feel right.

Allen stared at his reflection. He looked like a different person in these clothes. "Ready."

**Okay, here's another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long and I know I say this almost every chapter. That's because I'm used to updating almost every other day; I write pretty fast. But, a really big school project was assigned and it's taking forever. I got most of it done and found time to write. Hopefully, I'lll be updating more this week unless another project is given. Anyways, please review. **


	14. Headquarters And Health Dealings

**This Way**

**DGM**

**Chapter 14**

**Headquarters and Health Dealings**

Lenalee smiled as she walked into the library and carried a tray full of cups filled with warm coffee. "Anyone want some more coffee?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah. Over here." several scientists mumbled, many raising their hands.

Lenalee handed them all their new cups of coffee and took up the empty ones or cups with cold coffee and put them on the tray. She had delivered coffee to them a few hours ago, but everyone was working really hard today and they were even more exhausted today than ever. Number 65 was the only one with energy. Komui was even working lately. Much more than usual. His messy office was full of filled out paperwork and confirmed files. Perhaps it was because of so many officials were here now.

Lenalee's hair had grown a little. Just long enough to brush it and strands hung on the sides. It was around chin-length. It wasn't messy anymore and she felt comfortable now. Anita told her she should grow it out. Cross said it was a pity she lost her beautiful hair. That's what everyone told her, but she really likes it like this. "Thanks Lenalee." Johnny mumbled.

"You're welcome. Reever, this one is yours." Lenalee responded, handing out the coffee.

"How's everyone doing?" Reever asked.

"I heard that Head Nurse let everyone out of the infirmary. I've ran into a few of them. They all look so much better." Lenalee answered.

"That's good. This is probably the longest you've guys been hurt. I hope it doesn't happen again." Russel told her.

"Same here." Reever agreed.

"Thanks."

"You appear to be doing so much better, too." Number 65 affirmed gleefully.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Lenalee's smile broadened. She sure did feel better. Everything was back to normal and everything was so much better. The only thing missing, Lenalee's innocence wasn't working too well. It was getting harder to activate it. She worried that she might not be able to use it at all soon. "Well, I should go give Komui his coffee. He's working really hard. I'd really like to keep him at it. See ya." Lenalee said, walking towards the hallway.

Lenalee was waving bye and the others said farewell or waved. She had closed her eyes and was facing them, not really paying attention. Then, she bumped into someone right by the door. Lenalee dropped the tray and the cups shattered. Some coffee spreading on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Lenalee kneeled down, picking up the tray. She picked at the glass, unsure of what to do, but the person she ran into knelt down in front of her. The thing that stood out most, though, were the gloves on their hands.

"I'm sorry, let me help." the voice was soft, gentle, and familiar.

Lenalee froze. Her eyes went wide. It couldn't possibly be. "Who's that Reever?" Tapp inquired.

Lenalee slowly raised her head to look at the person. The first thing she noticed was that bright smile and the pale skin. When the entire image processed through her mind, her face reddened and she felt ecstasy run through her. "Allen."

Allen looked at her and his smile got bigger. Lenalee found his profound, stormy eyes. The blush got deeper and brighter. He was so close to her and he looked at her with such intenseness. Lenalee felt embarrassed by the blush and got up quickly and used the empty tray to cover her face. "Huh, Lenalee?" Reever confusingly asked. The scientists gathered around him and eyed Lenalee, then glanced at Allen, and back at Lenalee. "That couldn't be. . . . Could it?"

"Lenalee looks like she knows him." Johnny stated.

"Yeah, but look at her." Tapp added.

Number 65 stared t her through a pair of binoculars. "She's blushing."

"You don't think. . . ." Johnny started.

"No. . . ." Russel muttered.

"She couldn't. . . . . Could she?" Tapp whispered.

"I think so." Number 65 told them.

Allen blinked. Lenalee offered the tray and he placed the broken glass on it, then he stood up. "Tha-thanks Allen."

"You're welcome Lenalee." Allen eyed her carefully, then looked at her legs for a second. "You're walking."

"Uh, oh, right. Ye-yeah, they fe-feel a lot better." Lenalee stuttered.

"That's good." Allen whispered.

Bak, Wong, Goz, Devon, and Toma, even Shifu, Rikei, and Lou Fa, walked down the hall, appearing around the corner. They spotted Allen and Lenalee and stopped. They were about to say something, but Allen looked happier than he'd been the entire trip.

Suddenly, Allen lifted his hand and lightly caressed Lenalee's cheek, stroking her hair. His right hand didn't have a glove this time and his hand felt soft against her skin. Lenalee wondered how he could ever be an exorcist with how gentle and serene he was, but her face got brighter and warmer. Hot, very hot. "Your hair has grown some I see. I'd almost forgotten your hair was cut off on the ship. It looks more beautiful." Allen told her softly.

Lenalee couldn't take much more. Her face was on fire. The scientists nearly fell over and were squinting their eyes to get a better look at Allen and this scene. Bak and Lou Fa were shocked beyond all reason, more than anybody here. "Walker-san!"

Allen broke his gaze with Lenalee and his hand fell to his side. His name echoed throughout the halls and it caused many people to look their way and stop what they were doing. Despite this, Lenalee missed the warmth Allen's hand had given her. She just about hit her head, asking herself what she was thinking? Lenalee had to get her act together. "Yes?" Allen casually asked.

"Uhhhh. . . ummmm."

Lenalee examined Allen. He was walking fine it seems. His outfit was changed by the long mile. He wasn't in Chinese clothes what-so-ever. He wore pants and a regular shirt and coat. She liked the red ribbon. "You know, you guys can call me Allen. I prefer that over Walker anytime." Allen told them.

Reever walked over to Allen and studied him. "You're Allen Walker?"

"Yes, that's me."

"You're Cross' student" Johnny questioned in disbelief.

Allen's expression flattened. He smiled, but with a tick on his brow. "Unfortunately, yes."

Everyone weirdly looked at him and Allen felt a little uneasy. So he's become known as Cross' student here. Great. It spread like a wildfire without him even here. "Is something wrong?" Allen wondered.

"No, no. It's just, you're definitely not what we expected. Sorry. I'm Reever by the way, the head chief of the science division here." Reever held out his hand.

Allen accepted the gesture and pleasantly shook his hand. "Hello."

"Alllllleeeeeennnnn!"

Allen tried to turn his head around to look at the people who screamed his name, but before he could, Lavi and Krory ran over to him and swept him off his feet with a giant bear hug. He didn't mind the hug, but he could barely breathe. "Lavi! Krory!"

"Hey little buddy! What are you doing here!" Lavi questioned, like he really cared.

"Who cares? He's here, he awake, he's alive! We were so worried about you Allen!" Krory exclaimed.

"I can see that." Allen chuckled. "I'd by lying if I said I didn't miss you guys."

"Just say it, you love us!" Lavi said, rubbing his head against Allen's cheek. "Don't ya buddy?"

"Maybe a little."

"Walk-uh- Allen-san!" Lou Fa exclaimed.

Allen looked at her and Lavi and Krory stared at the finders, and the Asian scientists. They expected three finders and Bak and Wong to come with Allen when he left there, but not these guys. Why were they here? "Yes, Lou Fa?"

"We're supposed to go to Supervisor Komui Lee's office. Not to mention you have medicine to take and you need to have your innocence checked, as well as your health. You shouldn't get too excited. You might get a spasm. Need I remind you what happened on our way here?" Wong said curtly.

Lavi dropped Allen and put him on his feet. "If you're not healthy again then why the hell are you here!" he asked.

"Wait a minute, that happened once! And that was during a fight with some akuma. That had nothing to d with excitement. Not only do I feel fine, I am fine." Allen protested.

"Your arm hasn't healed. Your innocence was also damaged a few months ago. So your arm won't heal until we fix it properly. Komui can do that. Not only that, you weren't at your best during your fight. That was evident in Bulgaria. You'r exerting your body. You should lie down, eat, and rest. Honestly, we got you here, now do as promised." Bak told him stressfully.

"My arm's a little sore. That's all. I mean it, I feel perfect." Allen fought.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted.

Allen turned around, practically jumping. She marched over to him and poked his chest, anger on her face. "Why are you here if you haven't healed? Why were you fighting akuma? You could have dodged them easily if you were really fine!" Lenalee said angrily.

"Uhhh, well, a horde of akuma were attacking a village. . . . I couldn't just leave. Not to mention," Allen dug around his pocket and pulled put a green cube. "One of the akuma were carrying a piece of innocence. Most likely to a Noah. We got out of there immediately. Because akuma can't carry innocence long meant they either took turns holding it or a Noah was nearby. Lenalee, I am truly alright. I couldn't feel better. Especially right now."

Lenalee puckered her lips in distaste, but she had no way to argue with that. She would have done the same thing. "Oooh, fine! I'll let it go, but what about the spasm, huh?"

"Oh, that, well, my arm is still broken pretty much. The bone was shattered. So, invoking my innocence and fighting with it in that state. . . . . ." Allen trailed off.

"It doesn't look broken." Krory said, bending over, pointing at it.

Allen followed their gaze and halfheartedly smile. "But I can barely move it. If I do, it hurts. But I can keep it still no problem. During the first half of my life, actually, before I met Master, my left arm was paralyzed. I could barely move it or use it. That didn't keep me from trying, though." Allen said.

Lavi wondered silently to himself. "Allen, are you implying that you were born with your innocence, with your arm like that?"

"I wasn't really implying, but yeah, it's always been like this. I've always had my innocence, but I didn't know what it was or why it was like this until. . . . Until a few years ago." Allen confirmed.

"But if Anita was a supporter of the Black Order from the start, wouldn't she of known, she would've told you, right?" Lavi said.

"I guess so, if she knew, but she I was adopted Lavi. I think of her as my Mother and always have, but biologically, she's not." Allen said.

The exorcists stared at Allen. "You were an orphan?" Krory dumbly asked.

Allen nodded. "But, what happened to your real parents Allen?" Lavi asked.

Allen's smile vanished. He made no eye contact after that question. He thought they would've guessed he wasn't really her son. Allen didn't look Chinese. They should have recognized that. "I-I don't know. . . I was raised in an orphanage for years. I was told I was dropped off the day after I was born and laid in front of the door. No one saw my parents and that left everyone to assume. . . . I was abandoned by them." Allen turned away from his friends and dunked his head.

He always found it hard to talk about this. During the first half of his life he pretended that he didn't care, but it hurt. To think his biological parents had abandoned him. The facts were there. Allen didn't really have a file saying that he was alive and that was only because he had been in a few orphanages while he was a kid and he had no birth certificate. "Allen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." Lavi apologized,

"It's doesn't matter anymore. I've learned to not care about it. I shouldn't bother with my past. I don't see why I should be hurt by it. There's no reason to care about it or them when they didn't care about me." Allen whispered.

Allen's rasp voice told them otherwise. Those words were meant to convince himself. Lenalee and Lavi thought about his words and the answered questions. They could guess that they abandoned him because of his arm. They remembered how it looked when they saw it in Japan. Some people wouldn't take too kindly to it, but despite the deformity, any regular parent would love and care about their child no matter what. Of course it would hurt him. "So Allen, you should probably see Hevlaska. Once we get your synchro rate and get your file set, we can call you an official exorcist. You'll get your very own uniform too. Doesn't that sound exciting? Or perhaps your hungry? The chef here makes delectable food." Lenalee said.

Lenalee grabbed his right arm, grinned, and slightly yanked on it. "Come on, you're our comrade now. You're part of our family here at the Order. I'll even give you a tour. I think there's a few faces here you'd like to see. I should also mention Suman is here, perfectly healthy and walking around." Lenalee added.

"Really!" Allen exclaimed joyfully.

"Uh-huh."

Allen happily gazed at her. A part of their family, eh? "That sounds great Lenalee. I'd really, really love that."

"Then what are we waiting for? I'm sure everybody wants to see you. You have no idea how thrilled everyone has been since they heard about you. Everyone wants to meet you and I'm sure you Mom and Mahoja will be happy to see you, alive and well." Lavi said, gently grabbing Allen's broken arm.

"Yeah! I know my brother wants to meet you." Lenalee commented.

"Your brother?"

"Komui, he's my brother. Come on, Allen. Let's go. Where should we start?" Lenalee told him.

"Probably Komui, then Hevlaska. He has to go through some procedures first then deliver the innocence. Once his arm is all fixed up, we'll give him his room and explore! I heard Allen has a large appetite, right? Because he's a parasitic exorcist. SO we should take him to Jerry!" Lavi said.

"Right."

Allen glanced at each of them. A strong sensation welling within. Happiness. No, it was more than that. He hasn't felt like this in so long. He could cry right now. This was why he wanted to see them again. To know they were alright, to see them smile, to see them happy. Their journey together before had been bitter and harsh. He needed to see this side of them, that he had been trying to get out of them on their journey. "Thanks, Lenalee, Lavi."

"Oh, shouldn't we warn him about Hevlaska?" Krory asked.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Lavi said.

Lenalee dragged Allen to Komui's office with the others. Lou Fa, Shifu, Rikei, and the finders went their separate ways. Although, when they got to Komui's office, all the current exorcists were gathered there along with the head branch leaders and. . . Cross. "Brother, everyone, Allen is here!" Lenalee exclaimed.

They all turned their heads. "Allen!" Miranda cried.

Allen waved as Lavi placed his arm around his neck. "The kid made it guys!" Lavi said.

Komui stared at their shining faces and a smile formed. They looked really happy to see Allen. Everyone that knew him that is. Miranda, Krory, Lavi, Lenalee, Chaoji, General Tiedol, Marie, Bookman perked up a bit too. Kanda merely eyed Allen. The rest stared curiously. "Hi everyone."

Cross stood up and locked eyes with Allen. Allen's smile disappeared for the second time that day and he didn't look too pleased. They all forgot about Cross and how he would react. "Hello Master." Allen muttered.

"You're late idiot." he replied.

"You expected me sooner?" Allen raised a brow.

"I don't see why you were unconscious for so long. Surely that moron didn't do that much to you. All he did was step on you a few times like a mat." Cross told him.

"You're mad at me." Allen stated.

Cross slowly walked towards Allen and with a cold eyes. Once he got in front of Allen, he punched him in the face. Allen's head was turned and his eyes hidden, everybody stunned. "What gave you the first damn clue! I gave you a direct order to stay away from Japan and keep your Mother in China! Not only that, you fought a Noah and you didn't give your all! Because of your ignorance you were almost killed! You could've easily killed him. He had no idea you were an exorcist and that gave you an upper hand. As for the attack on the ship, you-without a doubt-saw the akuma and did nothing! A level 3 or not, you could've taken it and blasted the rest to smithereens! You wanted to become an exorcist to protect people. So why didn't you!" Cross angrily yelled.

Allen wiped some blood from his mouth and looked at Cross again, but his head was down and his eyes soon dropped to his feet. Cross was right. Allen could've blasted those akuma out of the sky. "I'm sorry Master to disappoint you, but I have no excuse. . . . . Not a single excuse." Allen mumbled.

"Don't give me that shit!" Cross bellowed, causing Allen to jump. "Why didn't you fight? Why didn't you protect the people you wanted to? Your Mother was on that damn ship! Why didn't you do what you were trained to do?"

Allen felt he needed to look Cross in the eyes, but he couldn't find an excuse. He couldn't find a reason. He hadn't stopped thinking about this since he woke up. All this had been on Allen's mind and not once did a good excuse cross his mind. "Hold on-" Lavi was about to say something, but Bookman gave him a stern look, telling him to keep his mouth shut.

Allen didn't need this. Or maybe he did. "You said you wanted to be an exorcist. If you can't handle, then you didn't just waste your time, you wasted mine. Now tell me why you didn't fight. I warned you that you'd have to if you were dumb enough to disobey my orders. There was no reason for you to go because you just wasted space. You made no difference." Cross coldly spat.

"I know that already!" Allen closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them, he glared at Cross. "You think I don't! I haven't stopped thinking about it since I awoke! I don't know why I didn't fight, I don't know why I did the things I did! But when I fought that Noah I was trying to get some information off him! I know I could have killed him if I'd have kept my mouth shut! I was trying to find out where you were! He knew! I was trying to find out about Suman! I was trying to figure out who killed Daisya and General Yeager! Surely you knew about that whether you had no contact with the Order! But you kept that form me! Just like a whole bunch of stuff! I planned on fighting from the start, but everytime I got the chance, I froze! Okay?" Allen shouted.

"No, it's not okay!"

"That's not what I meant! . . . . I could have saved the crew's lives. Lenalee wouldn't of gotten hurt or come close to dying because of the level 3. No one would have gotten hurt badly. I know I can take on a level 3. I know I could have shot those akuma out of the sky. I know everything you told me! So quit you lecture!" Allen said.

Cross grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "I'll stop when I want to brat."

Allen clenched his fists and got ready to hit Cross, but he stopped himself. "I. . . . I feel terrible about what happened. . . I-I was scared. . . . I'd never done that before. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't respond quick enough. By tie everything hit me, it was too late. . . . I was just a coward. . . . I hadn't done any of that without you there watching. . . Everytime I fought the akuma on my own, and you supervised, I'd never been good enough. In the end you would come in and finish it off. . . I was scared I wouldn't be able to do it on my own, even with five other exorcists by my side. I was too scared to fight." Allen said, tears running down his face.

Cross let him go and stared at Allen. Allen refused to cry in front of him and wiped away the tears before more could fall, but he had already seen. "I don't need you to tell me how pathetic my reasons are, or how pathetic I am, because I've heard it all before and I know it. Because for once, I agree with you." Allen wistfully said.

"Allen. . . " Lenalee whispered. "What happened wasn't your fault. If you hadn't told us about the akuma, we all could've died right there. Not to mention, you led us through Japan without confronting any akuma until we got to that path. And when those three were there, you were going to fight. You were going to draw them away and you were going to fight, letting us go on ahead. For some reason though, the akuma left because of what that one said. Then you could barely walk when we got to Edo. You had carried me through Japan until then because I couldn't. So if something happened the others could fight if need be. You kept us safe. For all we know, if you fought on the ship, you may have died or the outcome would have been the same. Also, in Edo, you caused Skin, the Noah we were fighting, to stop and watch. Lavi was in a dangerous position then and at his limit. The Noah you fought was about to hurt Chomesuke and probably kill me, but then he left because of you. It ay not have been a good reason, but because you were there, we're still here. Because of you, we lived. It may not have been the entire crew, but you're not the only one with the burden of their deaths on your shoulder. We were there too." Lenalee told him.

"Lenalee is right. It's all because of Allen we got out safe. You kept us alive." Lavi said. "Thanks Allen."

Miranda smiled. "I agree, thank you Allen."

"Yes, thanks." Krory said.

"Besides, Allen, the only reason why Cross is mad at you is because you made Lenalee and Anita worry. They were crying when we left you in China. Mahoja was on the verge of tears. I think almost everybody in the group was crying." Tiedol noted.

Allen's eyes bulged. "You were crying!"

Lenalee slightly blushed. "Yes, we were all so concerned about you. None of wanted to leave you behind. We had no choice."

Allen didn't look to pleased. "You still didn't have to cry! I've been through worse, really! Cross isn't the gentlest person in the world you know! I couldn't count how many times I ended up in the hospital because of his training or because he through me into the mist of battle without warning. Even when I didn't know how to use my innocence yet. I mean it, the Japan thing, it was nothing! The only big thing was my left arm was broken." Allen said flatly, almost like it was nothing.

"That's not something you should say as if it were absolutely nothing!" they told him.

Allen shrugged. "I told you, I hate Cross! I have no reason to like him. He really the only person in the world who could drop dead right now and I could care less, but I have enough dignity to respect him because he is my Master and because my Mother wouldn't be happy if I didn't. I mean, she is the only person that kept us from killing each other." Was Allen's simple response.

"Wow Cross, you can even make a soul like Allen hate you." Tiedol said aloud. "I'm sorry Allen. I should've taken you on as my student. If I'd known Cross would have tormented you like that, Yeager and I wouldn't of left you there."

"But then, I wouldn't be where I am today. Torture or not, I believe Master is the only person who could bring out my innocence true potential. No offense General." Allen said.

"You really respect him, don't you?" Suman asked.

Allen eyed Suman. "Hmmm, I suppose, as my mentor, yes. As a human being and a scumbag, no."

Suman laughed. "I'd never thought you would ever speak so foully about another person. In a way, you haven't changed at all Allen. You're still that little kid."

"Are you saying I haven't grown up a bit?" Allen inquired.

"No, not at all. You've grown, that's for sure." Suman told him.

Allen smiled. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm just glad to see you're alright Suman. I understand you fought a Noah. . . . The same Noah I fought in Japan. I was worried you were dead because he killed General Yeager and Daisya."

The room got silent. "How do you know that?" Cross asked.

"Before we fought, we did speak a little. During the fight, we talked some ore. That was the reason why I didn't fight with all my strength. He knew where my Master was, he knew what happened to Suman, where he was, and who killed Daisya and Yeager. He also killed more exorcists that I've never met. He admitted it." Allen answered.

"But what I don't get was why he left our group to fight you Allen." Marie said.

Allen almost bit his tongue. He wasn't sure if he should answer. "When he confronted me, he asked who I was. If I wasn't a person he was looking for, he might've left me be. For some reason, he was targeting me."

"But, how do you know he was the Noah that killed Yeager and Daisya?" Kanda demanded.

"The look in his eyes. From the moment I met him, he had this murderous intent. Tyki didn't plan on me living. I know that because of his powers. He uses some tools called tease, he mentioned, but his real powers are frightening. Lavi was fighting him before, he should know. If he could sneak up on anyone of us, he could immediately kill his victim. Tyki Mikk can phase through anything, including humans. The feeling was irritating." Allen said, his hand on his heart.

"Allen's right. Tyki could go through anything. Except innocence. That's the Noah Clan's key weakness. Still, he never came close to me. He always went through walls or the ground. . . . I guess I never assumed he could go through human beings, but how. . . . di dyou know Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Because when he first approached me, he sent his hand through my chest. There wasn't any pain at first, but I had this strange feeling. I knew something was there, I could feel something. As he explained to me what he could do, Tyki brought his arm back out just a little bit and he gripped my heart. I could actually feel my heart beating when he held it and I felt cold. He asked me one question and I thought I was going to die when he did." Allen informed.

"What was the question?" Bookman queried.

"'How do you think it feels to have your beating heart ripped out alive?'. I thought he was going to rip my heart out, but instead, he tightly squeezed it. I screamed once the pain exploded throughout my body. I'm still not sure how I got out of that." Allen muttered.

"That's why Walker was in such a bad condition." Bak added.

"I told you, please call me Allen. Anyway, it's over and done with. I'm alive and well." Allen said.

"Not really." Lavi said, patting his back. "You were put through the ringer in your first major battle. Sorry. You were the unlucky one pal."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"You sound like Kanda. He's always saying that when he's not or after something big happened." Lavi told him.

"Kanda? I'm nothing like him! Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry about Daisya General Tiedol. It must've been hard on you when you found out." Allen said.

"You're avoiding the topic!" Lavi accused.

"What? I can't pay my respects? I met Daisya once. He was really nice to me. He liked having fun and he was close to Tiedol." Allen said stiffly.

"Thank you Allen. It's pity he isn't here to see you now. I'm sure he'd love to fight alongside you." Tiedol told Allen.

"Speaking of which, welcome Alllllleennn Wallkerrr!" Komui said gleefully, appearing in front of Allen.

"Hello, you are?"

"Komui Lee. I'm the Supervisor here." he answered, holding out his hand, which Allen happily shook. "I'm also Lenalee's beloved brother."

"Watch out, he has a major sister complex Allen!" Lavi warned.

"What an understatement." Krory uttered.

"I understand your innocence hasn't recovered. May I see it?" Komui asked, guiding Allen to his desk so the light would shine on the arm.

"R-right now?"

"I don't see why not?"

Allen bit his lip. "Allen, it's okay. You're with friends here. No one is going to say anything about your arm." Lenalee encouraged.

"O-okay."

Allen took the jacket off and slipped the glove off his hand. Wincing as the movement sent pain up and down his arm. Still, he continued, rolling up his sleeve a little bit and the best he could with one hand. His pain was obvious, but nobody said anything. Allen laid his hand out and Komui carefully set it on the desk, putting some light on it, studying it in thought. "Hmmmm, I think you damaged a nerve. I think Bak and Bookman both said the Ulna, Humerus, and the Radius bones were all shattered. The bones must have hit your nerves and ruptured them. You, being a parasite, wouldn't normally have anything to worry about under normal conditions. Be that as it may, you appear to have directly damaged your innocence. You see, it's this cross right here on the back of your hand." Komui said, pointing at the green cross.

"Really? That's the innocence?" Allen asked.

"Yes. You are the first I've seen who's innocence is clearly shown on any parasite. As you may know, Krory's teeth are made of his innocence. But they don't glow green like this cross and you can't see the innocence. It's infused with innocence. You, on the other hand, have your innocence right there in plain sight. It is quite unusual. You're not the only one to have innocence in your hand or your arm. Suman's innocence is in his right hand, you see." Komui explained.

Allen glanced at Suman. His arm was also normal. So why was Allen's not? "In fact, I've never seen anything quite like this. Was your arm like this before the innocence fused with you?" Komui questioned.

Again with that question. "Actually, I was born with my arm like this, the innocence in it."

Komui's eyes widened. "You were born with your innocence?"

"Yes. It's always been like this." Allen said.

"That's never happened before." Komui replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Overtime an accommodator comes across innocence one way or another and if the innocence has some sort of connection with that person or if the person owned it through an object, land, or personal item, it would often synchronize with someone. You are the first person to have been born with innocence. With that said, Allen, you've been in synch with innocence before you were even born." Komui said.

"Are you sure Komui? That a big assumption." General Klaud said.

"If the innocence has been with Allen since birth, then he has been synchronized with it." Komui told her.

"But that makes no sense. An innocence shouldn't be able to synchronize with someone who hasn't left the womb or a mind nor a personality. The innocence is based exactly on all that." Bookman noted.

"As far as we know." Tiedol responded.

"Well, looking at it, I can't tell if your arm is made of innocence or if it contains innocence. Because nobody has ever had a deformity like this, but it could just be a regular deformity, a plain birth defect. Since you were born with innocence I can't really tell if your arm is like it is because of innocence or if it's natural. Your entire arm transforms. correct?" Komui said questionably.

Allen nodded. "Did you Mom say your arm looked like this when you were born, or if this cross was here?" Komui asked.

Allen's expression thinned and was solemn. A second time in a day. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Brother, Anita is Allen's adoptive Mother. He was an orphan." Lenalee said.

Tiedol examined Allen more closely. That did make sense, he looked nothing like her. "Oh, I see, but then. . . ."

"Allen was. . . .left alone as a young child. He has been an orphan since he was born. Basically, what I mean is, Allen was-"

"Abandoned. As far as I know my arm has been like this since birth and all my caretakers have told me the same thing." Allen said.

He was a lot better now than last time. "I'm sorry." Komui whispered.

A boy in the corner stared at Allen and paid closer attention to Allen. "Okay, um, I suppose we can run a test to see if this is an arm made of innocence. That would explain why it would hurt so much. Or perhaps it was deformed due to being born to a foreign substance. I don't know right now." Komui mumbled.

"His arm contains innocence. If it really is made of it, it makes no difference." Cross said.

"Maybe not, but this is unnatural. I shouldn't worry about this though. Allen, can you activate your innocence?"

"Right now?"

"Yes, if it's not too hard."

Allen gazed at his arm. Would it happen again? He had to try. '_Innocence, activate!_' Allen's arm turned into a giant claw and the cross was clearly damaged. Allen cringed, biting his tongue to keep from hissing. Komui knocked on the hard shell, but it didn't bother Allen. Only internally. "As I thought. We're going to have to do some work on it. Can someone get me some anesthetics?" Komui asked.

"Komui, I don't think that's wise. His bone may not have healed yet either. We should inspect it first before we do anything." Bak said.

"If it was broken then he shouldn't be able to move it. Then again, he is an exorcist." Komui hummed.

"It should be fine." Cross said.

"There, we have his Master's consent." Komui said.

"He doesn't care." Allen told himself.

"Well, if Allen is alright with it." Bak said.

"Allen?"

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"Simple surgery. It'll only take a few minutes." Komui told him.

"Uh, alright."

"Lenalee, dear sister, will you get the anesthetics?" Komui asked.

"Sure."

Komui took out a drill and Allen paled. He should've asked for the details. "What's that?"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit. It may be a little traumatic nonetheless." Komui said freakishly.

"Wait, hold on." Before Allen could protest, Komui began. It took a second for it to kick in, but it did. "Ahhhhhh!"

The scream echoed through the building and Allen rested his head on the desk. The others either looked away or paid no heed to what was going on. "I hate that sound." Reever muttered.

"I feel for the poor kid." Tapp admitted.

"Yeah." the others agree.

When Komui was done, he put Allen's arm in a bandage to rest it in. Allen sulked a little. "I'll never break my arm again." Allen told himself.

"Allen, don't be so down. There's many great advantages to being a parasite type exorcist." Komui said.

Allen winced and held his head. He could still feel some pain. "Allen. are you alright? You don't look so good." Lenalee asked.

Allen nodded, but just as soon, started to collapse. He fell unconscious, but only for a few seconds. Krory and Lenalee caught him, keeping him from falling. "Allen, maybe you should sit down." Krory said.

"I'm sorry, this happened in Bulgaria too." Allen uttered.

"I told you, you need to rest. You may feel fine, but your body doesn't. The trip has exerted you. You really need to lie down. Eat even. You haven't been eating much. That could also be your problem." Wong said, holding out a few pills. "You told us once we got here you would rest. Now please do as asked Walker-sama, for your sake."

Allen took the pills and swallowed them. Wong had been giving him pain relievers, but these ones also put him to sleep. Allen did feel really tired right now. The medicine would kick in soon and he would fall asleep. He still felt like throwing, like when he woke up in China. That dull pain and sick feeling was there. It kept him from eating properly. That might have something to do with his innocence too. "I agree with Wong, Allen. You should see the Head Nurse here. She'll take care of you. We can go through the procedures later. You do need you health checked still. Which reminds, where are his files about his health over the last two months Bak?" Komui said.

Wong handed Komui a small folder and Komui glanced through it. "That's unbelievable! You're practically in perfect health. The only problem is with your eating habits and your innocence. . . That may be connected though." Komui said, further skimming through it. "You heal remarkably fast. Almost like Kanda."

"I told you I was fine. This is the first time I've hurt my left arm is all. If not for that, I would have been completely healed awhile ago and might've not gone into coma. The only way to shut out the pain was to fall unconscious." Allen whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your butt to the infirmary. You have a whole lot of things to do. The sooner you get better, the, well, better." Lavi said.

"I'm going already." Allen said, getting back his balancing and taking his leave. "Um, where is it?"

"I'll take you there." Lenalee said and they walked off, talking to each other.

"Allen is really something Cross. I think I understand why you took him under your wing." Komui said, laughing a little. "I can already tell he's going to be loved here. With how much you all care about him already. Including you. Is it because he is Anita's son or something else?"

"What are you blabbering about? I only took him as my lousy student he's the only one who could handle. He is the only one that is driven enough to take on my training." Cross said casually.

"Huh?"

"Allen wanted to become an exorcist since he first witnessed his arm transform, once he realized what it was, since he saw the first akuma. Not only to protect. He has a personal reason in this war. His reasons are what drive him. Without them, his will wouldn't be strong enough to become the exorcist I'm making out of him. . . . One day, he'll surpass all the exorcists here." Cross told him.

"And you, Marian?" Sokolo questioned.

"We'll see how far that goes. He needs to survive long enough first, but I don't see him dying anytime soon." Cross said, waving his hand.

"You're hiding something." Komui stated.

"It's not that I'm hiding it, it's that I can't tell you." Cross said.

"That's the same thing." Tiedol clarified.

"No, I can't tell you what you want to know. To this day I have no idea why I took him in as my disciple. All I know is that the first time I saw him, laid eyes on his innocence, I asked him if he wanted to become an exorcist. If he said no I would have let him go. Given that, he answered with complete determination and seriousness. I was going to send him here, though, and have someone else take him in, but I changed my mind and ask him if he would be fine with me personally training him."

"What stopped you?" Tiedol asked.

"Didn't I just tell you?"

"There's more."

"You're wrong. I knew Allen was the only person I could take in as my disciple. He is the only one worthy enough." Cross grumbled.

"And why is that?"

"He's still alive, isn't he?" Cross asked as he walked off. "Don't bother me unless you pinheads decide to start the real meeting."

"They're both particularly interesting folks, but I'm more keen about Allen." Komui said aloud.

"Indeed, I can't wait to see what he's capable of." Klaud uttered.


	15. Spars And Bystanders

**This Way**

**DGM**

**Chapter 15**

**Spars And Bystanders**

Allen glanced around the building as he made his way to the lunch hall. The place was nearly empty, but he recognized a few faces. Allen walked up to a counter and stared in. He could hear somebody humming a song and something sizzling. Two finders nearby stared at Allen and he could hear them whisper about his hair and his scar, mentioning Cross. Allen didn't really mind, but he just wished they'd all get over the fact he is Cross' disciple. It was a bit annoying. "A Combo 1 and a combo 2 ready to go!"

The finders reached over near Allen and grabbed the trays and left, still chatting. Allen felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked away from the finders and at the chef. "Oooh, a new guy, eh?" he asked.

"Oh, hello sir! It's nice to meet you." Allen said, nervously bowing.

"Wow, check out the manners on this cutie! What's your name kid?"

Allen felt his face warm up a bit, but he straightened his back again, eyeing the chef. He was hungry, but he didn't know how to do this. "Oh, I. . . I'm Allen Walker."

"Everyone calls me Jerry. What would you like? I can make anything you want." Jerry told him.

"Anything?" Allen repeated and Jerry nodded. Allen felt really hungry, so he just went ahead and listed a bunch of random food. It was a long list, but he got more excited with each cuisine request. "Oh, and 20 mitarashi dangoes!"

Jerry was astounded, but he wasn't sure what to think at first. "At you sure you can eat all that?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm sorry if it's a lot. If it's too much-"

"No, no. It's fine! I'll be right back." Jerry exclaimed.

Johnny ran into the lunch hall and quickly grabbed his lunch. He was already late for his lunch break. He might be late getting back to work to, but at least he isn't the only one. Everyone was running behind today. Even Reever. "Hey Johnny, what's the rush?" Lavi asked.

"I'm late for lunch. I don't have much time left to eat." Johnny said sorrowfully.

"It can't be that bad." Lavi muttered.

"Maybe not, but I don't get much time off work lately. I'd like a rest before getting back to work." Johnny told him.

"Don't worry Johnny, you have plenty of time." Reever said, the small science group waving from a table off to the side.

"Hey guys, I'll be over in a minute." Johnny said.

"Hi Johnny, hi Lavi." Lenalee greeted from the table.

"Hey Lenalee!"

"I was wondering if either one of you saw Allen on your way here?" Lenalee asked.

"Allen? Sorry, no." Lavi said, shaking his head.

Johnny thought about Lenalee's question. He was sure he say Allen a few minutes ago walking into the lunch hall. Lenalee must of not been here that long, but then where is Allen? Johnny set his tray down by Tapp and studied the room. He noticed a strange-by strange he means large-amount of food on a table in the corner, on the opposite side of the room. The food was disappearing fast and that told him someone was behind the large stacked pile of food. Krory ate a lot, but not that much. "Who's over there?" he questioned, pointing at the pile.

"Holy!" Lavi shouted, holding the side of his head. "Who could eat that much?"

"Maybe it's Krory?" Reever suggested.

Lenalee squinted her eyes and saw a gold ball over a plate, scoffing down some food. A hand with a glove would occasionally try to swat it away and she saw something white. She got up and slowly made her way over there and peeked behind the the mountain of food. "Allen!"

"Allen?" Lavi repeated.

"Allen!" the science group rushed over there and Lavi trailed behind them. Sure enough, the teen was there, wharfing down food as if there was no tomorrow. It was like his stomach was a black hole and many lost their appetite, but he stopped eating, swallowed the food in his mouth and smiled. "Allen!"

"Hi everybody."

"No way, Allen, are you seriously going to eat all this?" Lavi asked, pale and incredulous.

"Of course I am! I told you I have a massive appetite before. It is kinda embarrassing, but I can't help it." ALlen said, drooling over his food as he contemplated on what he was going to eat next. "Hey Tim, that's mine! Get your own."

Allen just about wrestled with Timcampy over a piece of bread, but Allen didn't want Timcampy eating his food. The others were still getting through the shock and amazement. "How is he so slender with all he eats?" Russel uttered.

"I'd like to know the answer, but I don't think anyone gots it." Lavi told him, the rest nodding.

Allen stuck some mitarashi dangoes-on a stick-in his mouth and he chewed them off, keeping the stick in his mouth like a toothpick, sort of. "I thought you couldn't eat much right now?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh, I'm starving now. I woke up and my arm felt much better and my stomach was killing me. I'm really, really hungry. Compared to my previous meals, I haven't been eating as much as I should without satisfaction. It feels so good to have all this again!" Allen said joyfully, still scarfing down his food.

"I think I lost my appetite." Lavi grumbled.

"U-uh, sorry." Allen put a plate down. "I always have that effect on everyone when they first see me eat."

Lenalee covered her mouth, trying to stifled her laughter, but he shoulders were fiercely shaking. In spite of her amazement, she found this amusing and hilarious. Then, she burst out in laughter. "Wha-what's so funny?" Allen sheepishly asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Allen. It's just, you said you had a large appetite and you said you loved food, but I never imagined you would ever be like this. I can't help but find it amusing! To think someone like you could act like this." Lenalee said, trying really hard not to laugh.

Lavi laughed alongside her. "I know what you mean. Who'd a thought someone as formal as Allen, could throw all that away while eating! Because of food." Lavi said.

The laughter spread and Allen was overthrown by embarrassment. Because of his white hair, no matter how small it was, the thin red line stood out on his cheeks. "I don't throw away my manners completely! It's just. . . I. . . Ohhhh." Allen protested, but he lost hihs train of thought. They were right to an extent.

Allen went to back to finishing his food and the laughter calmed down. They all watched Allen eat, somehow intrigued by it. Then Johnny got an idea and got face to face with Allen, pulling out a measuring tape. "Allen, we need to get you suited for your uniform!" he gleefully stated.

Allen chewed on the spoon in his mouth and raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it be easier to ask for my size than to take measures?"

"But this way we can make it perfect for you. It won't be too big or slightly too small. It'll be just right. And either way, we still have to make it. Well, a few outfits, but how should we make your uniform? Lavi's look doesn't suit you and neither does Kanda." Johnny said, blabbering off into his fantasy.

"Johnny is prideful in the tailoring for our uniforms. He's really great at it. Go ahead, let him measure you." Reever said.

"You don't need to. All you have to do and make sure you give him something extra small." Kanda blurted out as he entered the dining room.

Allen eyed Kanda. Kanda didn't even glance at Allen. He-Allen- could tell Kanda changed over the years. He was more outspoken and Allen wasn't sure if he liked it, but he didn't like the fact that Kanda thought he was an insect. Still, that didn't stop Allen from treating him like anyone else or like before. "Hello Kanda! It's nice to see you again, I hope you've been well." Allen said, standing up.

Kanda stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly. "Why are you even here?"

"That's a dumb question." Allen told him.

"Is it? You're still the same puny runt as three years ago and you aren't cut out for this. You won't last a month here. You were pathetic then and you're pathetic now, sprout." Kanda said rudely.

"Please don't call me that."

"What? Pathetic, or a beansprout?"

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me either one of them." Allen said flatly.

Kanda scoffed. "And I just don't care beansprout."

Allen glared at Kanda and walked over to him. "It's Allen."

"You're wasting your time." Lavi told him, but Allen narrowed his eyes.

"Get out of my way beansprout." Kanda seethed.

"Stop calling me that. It's Allen!"

"I'd like to see you make me."

Marie walked in and sighed. "Kanda, leave Allen alone, will ya? He's been through enough already with General Cross, it won't be long until the officials start questioning him."

"I don't give a damn. If the sprout can't handle then it's his problem." Kanda replied coldly.

"For the last time, it's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen shouted.

"What did you just say?" Kanda inquired.

Lavi covered his mouth and leaned on the table, pounding on it. He was bawling, tears of amusement streaming down his face. "Hahaha! BaKanda! Good one, good one! Why didn't I think of it?"

"Lavi, don't encourage them." Lenalee told him.

"Sorry, sorry."

Kanda glared at Allen and Allen glared back. The scenery got dark in the background and the fire arose. Sparks came out of their glares and hit one another. "Oh boy, I have a bad feeling about this." Number 65 said.

Lenalee tried to think of a way to stop this before it go to far, but when she called their names, their heads creaked as they stared at her with irritation in their eyes. "Allen, didn't Komui take you to Hevlaska this morning?" Lenalee asked.

Allen's mood suddenly went back to normal and his smile returned. "Yeah, I'm an official exorcist now!"

"That's great!"

"What was your synchro rate?" Marie asked.

"Oh, I think it was 90%." Allen said, rubbing his head. "Um, Lenalee, can you still show me around."

"S-sure, I did promise you." Lenalee answered.

"Wow Allen, you're at 90 already! That's amazing!" Lavi exclaimed.

"You think so?" Allen mumbled, Timcampy perching himself on his head. "Hey Tim, don't chew on my hair anymore, alright?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Thanks for your enthusiasm."

"Hey Allen, everybody here has been wondering how you fight. Do you think you could explain a little?" Tapp asked.

"Explain? I can't really explain much. I use martial arts sometimes seeing how I learned all that, but I just do what I think I should. But then, it's not easy to use martial arts with my arm. So. . . ." Allen tried finding words to describe his fighting.

"I got an idea. The scientists were going to examine our training sessions today in the training room. We don't go all out, but we practice with each other. A few of us are going to be there, why don't you join us Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Sounds fine to me. As long as I don't have to train with my Master." Allen told her.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lavi replied, grabbing Allen's wrist and dragging him to the training grounds.

"Wait for us Lavi. Marie, will you join us?" Lenalee requested.

"Alright, I'm curious to know how much Allen has improved." Marie answered.

Reever and his friends stood by the wall and sent golem monitors all over the room. Bak, Komui, Wong, and a few others had joined them. The only General in there was Klaud. But there were plenty of finders. They all came to watch the exorcists practice today. A lot more gathered round when they heard Allen was going to spar with them. Right now, though, they were all deciding who was going to spar with Allen first. Allen just stood there, often petting Timcampy's round bald head, if that's what you want to call it. He even started a conversation with him. "General Klaud, why are you here?" Branch Head Renny questioned.

General Klaud glanced at the Branch Heads and other officials hiding in the crowd. "The same reason you all are. I wouldn't be surprised if any of the other Generals were here." she stiffly said, rubbing Lau Jimin.

"I want to spar with Allen first." Lavi declared.

"I'm fine with that. It doesn't really matter." Allen uttered.

"Lavi," Marie said lowly. "Be careful. Allen is a bit tricky. He's open-minded during his fights. And if he's gotten any better over the years, I can honestly say I might be a little afraid to fight with him."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lavi muttered.

"Don't be rash Lavi." Bookman scolded as the exorcists got out of the way.

"So, how do you want to do this. With or without innocence? Holding back or not?" Allen questioned.

"Doesn't matter. I'll let you decide with the innocence, but I"m not holding too much back. I'mma whoop your butt, but not too badly. We don't wanna see you back in the hospital." Lavi said, twirling his hammer.

"Okay. Ready when you are."

Lavi smirked, his iron hammer growing bigger. "Don't forget your indoor safety children." Komui hollered.

Lavi ignored Komui and took the first swing at Allen. At first, Lavi thought he had hit Allen, but Allen popped his head over the hammer and waved. "I hope that's not your best shot, Lavi. That was pretty slow."

Lavi felt a tight squeeze of irritation growing in the pit of his stomach. He raised his hammer and took a few more swings, but each time, Allen easily dodged it. Whether he went off to the side or jumped or flipped. He was fast. He was nimble like Kanda, limber like Lenalee. He always wondered what would happen if their best fighting qualities were mixed together. Guess he'll find out now. "Will you sit still!" Lavi demanded.

Allen actually did as asked as Lavi took another swing. However, Allen grabbed his hammer. Lavi saw a hint of seriousness on Allen's face despite his warm smile. Lavi realized he was in some trouble here. He told Allen he wasn't going to hold back much. So how would Allen fight? "This weapon is only good if you can hit your target Lavi. If you miss each time and keep on swinging, you'll only waste your energy." Allen said softly.

"I know that."

"You're wide open." Allen said banally.

Allen forced Lavi's hammer to the ground and he jumped forward. He grabbed Lavi by the neck and roughly pushed him into a pillar. Lavi's eyes widened and he stiffened. He didn't even see Allen move. All he saw was a blur. "How did you do that?" Lavi wondered silently.

Allen smirked and jumped away. Lavi sighed, relieved, and leaned forward. Allen is fast, so he had to find a way around that. "Still, Krory can be faster than you." Lavi told himself. Allen stood in the middle of the room, waiting for Lavi. "Why didn't you attack?"

"Because this isn't a real match. I don't want to hurt you. Whether of not you feel the same is up to you, but if you want me to attack, I can happily oblige. I just want to be careful." Allen said, shrugging.

"You're being too safe Allen." Lavi told him.

"Maybe it's because the only person I'm used to fighting is my enemy or Cross. Sorry." Allen said casually.

Lavi silently commanded his hammer to grow bigger. Lavi took one more swing and made a direct hit on Allen. When he removed his hammer, though, Allen was uninjured. He was bending down near the ground and had one hand rose that he used to hold the hammer over him and kept it from crushing him. "That hurt a little." Allen whispered.

"You need some help Lavi?" Krory asked.

"Hmmm, hang on to that thought." Lavi said, moving around, keeping a watchful eye on Allen.

Allen tapped his foot, counting down from ten. When he hit one, he ran forward and tried punching Lavi, but he used his hammer to defend himself. Allen kicked off the hammer's "stem" and spun around, kicking Lavi. Allen didn't Lavi much time to react and struck again. Lavi flew into a wall and dust rose off the ground and the wall now had a crater. "Can he be that strong without his innocence?" Lavi inquired.

"You're pathetic."

Lavi sat up and glared at Allen. "What'd you say?"

"I didn't say it, he did." ALlen pointed at Kanda.

"Oh, well, screw off Yuu!" Lavi shouted.

Kanda gave Lavi a threatening stare and he gulped nervously, apologizing. Lenalee found a slight amusement in this situation. She was surprised Kanda was here because he didn't seem to care too much about Allen, or anyone for that matter, but both of them seemed to have a sparkle of admiration in their eyes when they looked at one another. It made her wonder if they were really friend even though they look like they're going to endlessly argue. "What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"It's the training room. I always come here and I can't meditate with all this noise over here." Kanda growled.

"Right." Allen mumbled, disbelieving his words. "When was the last time you had a real opponent Kanda?"

Kanda's eyes watched Allen's every move. "In all, three years."

Allen's eyes almost popped out, but he remained firm for the most part. Kanda could be talking anything or anyone. Even his own Master. "You ready for a new opponent?" Allen questioned, smirking.

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?"

"You're trying to mock me."

"No, I'm not, however, I would like to spar with you. I want to see how much stronger you've gotten." Allen said smoothly.

Lavi scooted over to Krory and Marie, rubbing his neck. "What just happened?"

"I think they found their rivals." Marie stated.

"But I was fighting him."

"Poorly, Lavi." Bookman said under his breath.

"I noticed when Kanda first met Allen three years ago, he'd been watching Allen's movements. Kanda also knew something strange was going on with Allen and probably guessed he had innocence, but never said anything about it." Tiedol said, walking up from behind.

"Really?" Lenalee asked, intrigued.

"Yes. There were days he spent watching him and he realized Allen wasn't ordinary, just like Marie and Suman. The only one that didn't notice was Daisya." Tiedol added.

"He also spent half a night watching Allen train by himself. I think Kanda sees Allen as a threat for his position. Thus, they built a rivalry." Marie explained.

"But what about Allen? Why would he build a rivalry?" Krory questioned.

"Because he can learn form Kanda. He's strong and he was definitely better than Allen three years ago. Allen admitted to that. The only way he could win his challenge agianst Kanda was through trickery, which he succeeded. Allen secretly admires Kanda's brute strength and fierce quality because Kanda is strong. Allen doesn't want to be harsh like him, but he wants to be strong just like him." Tiedol clarified.

"Makes sense." Lavi uttered drowsily.

"Kanda, do you remember that game we played three years ago?" Allen suddenly queried.

"Yeah, what about it sprout?"

"We're going to do something like it. We'll spar, but the object is to get something from your opponent." Allen said, moving his hand to his neck, pointing at his ribbon. "You try to get this and I'll get your hair tie. This way, it won't be as easy as before. You up for it?"

Kanda was obviously annoyed. Allen just made up the rules and threw it out there. Kanda felt like he was being mocked. Allen was challenging him, too. If he refused, it would put a dent in his pride and make him angry and just end up attacking Allen anyways. "You're not worth my time." Kanda started, unsheathing Mugen. "Nevertheless, I won't back down from your stupid challenge. . . . And I don't need my sword to beat you either." That being said, Kanda stabbed the ground and his mighty Mugen stood there implanted in the cement.

"Interesting, Kanda isn't going to use Mugen." Komui astonished.

"Very well. I won't activate my arm either. I wasn't planning on using it anyhow." Allen said, holding up his left arm. "That fine with you?"

Kanda didn't say a word. Instead, he made the first move. Allen managed to block his attack, but hardly did it in time. Allen used as much power as he could muster at the moment and pushed Kanda backwards, jumping back himself and flipping with one hand before he lost his balance. When he landed, he was practically kneeling on the ground, but he wasn't distracted. Kanda came right back and Allen could only roll off to the side to keep himself from being pounded to dust. He put all the pressure on his hands and lifted his feet just high enough to kick Kanda.

Kanda brutally hit the wall and Allen didn't stop there. He forced Kanda onto the defensive and did a repeated number of attacks. Every one in three tries landed against Kanda's skin, all unfriendly. Kanda wasn't too thrilled about the sudden change, but he noticed through these attacks, Allen depended on his left arm a lot. Most of his punches came from (Allen's) left. It made Kanda wonder if his weakness was Allen's right side.

It wouldn't be a bad theory. It's a 50/50 chance, but Allen's curse was also on the left side. That could make him more cautious or act on instinct with his left. ANd since all his powerful qualities came from the left, that side reacted first. If Kanda was right, then all he had to do was beat Allen with the speed.

Kanda grabbed Allen's fist to stop a punch and yanked Allen towards him, about to land a hit on him, but, Allen's quick thinking gave him a perfect counter attack. He managed to kick Kanda and forced him back.

Basically, as the fight continued on, Allen and Kanda were switching from offensive and defensive. If either one left a single opening or slipped up or thought a way out of defense, the other had it coming for him. Sometimes they could give each other a barrage of punches at the same time. Occasionally, finders or scientists would move out of the way and the crowd got larger and larger as word spread about the long battle.

Lavi couldn't decide if he was excited about the event or thankful that he wasn't fighting Allen currently. He wasn't sure if he was upset Kanda stole his spar buddy and time. The first fight was naturally going to be hard, but once he got the jiff of it he could easily match Allen. Perhaps. At least make a decent opponent.

Getting back to Allen and Kanda, they were destroying the room! Craters were created and holes got on the floor. It was clear that both were resisting the urge to use their innocence, but when Kanda fell near his sword, he eyed it and grasped the hilt, raising it out of the cement ground. Allen tensed at first, but he started pulling his glove off his hand. Both were staring at the other, eye to eye. The violence disrupted, but the fierceness grew. It was a miracle that the tension in the air wasn't just as bad as they felt or like their coarse gazes. Everybody else started making bets and deals on who was going to win.

The betters voted on personality, how they fought, favoritism, keenness, traits, mentors, or anything you could think of! Some even decided on brutality of the battle. The funny thing is, the exorcists placed their bets too! "Come on Allen! Teach Kanda a lesson!" Lavi shouted, getting in the mood.

"You think Allen can really win?" Miranda questioned.

She had poked her head in a few minutes ago. Miranda knew Allen unlike others, but only a little and the same went with Kanda. They were both strong, everyone she met was. She couldn't decide who could beat the other. "What do you think Lenalee?" she asked.

"I've known Kanda a long time, and Allen can hold up his own too. I don't think. . . . Either one could overpower the other completely, but this isn't all about strength. The object is to get the other's possession. Kanda's hair tie and Allen's ribbon. They can do anything, but they're choosing to fight." Lenalee said softly, nibbling on her thumb.

Kanda couldn't take it. With Mugen so close and the fight getting to its climax, he had to. Allen had gotten strong over the years, but he couldn't fight Allen without Mugen anymore. He doubted Allen couldn't fight him without his either, but before either of could take another step, something hit Allen and he rammed through a pillar and crashed into the wall. Kanda released Mugen out of shock, but then gripped it and held it up, turning his head.

Allen groaned as he hit the ground. He held his side and slowly got to his feet. "Owwwww," Allen heard a soft clink and a bullet hit the ground. "Master!"

Allen wearily looked around until he found Cross. Fear-stricken was how Allen came across anyone right now. Cross didn't look too happy nor did Allen. The air morphed with strong restlessness and rigidity. Then Allen turned red with anger and walked a little closer, back around Kanda. "What was that for!"

Cross held flat expression. His arm still raised, gun pointed at his disciple. "You're disgraceful." Cross stated.

Allen shook with fury. "What did I do this time!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, do not hold back. If you do, you'll be killed, that, or the person you're fighting wouldn't learn anything. You aren't really challenging them then, are you?" Cross said ignorantly.

"I'm not like you! I don't go around shooting people for fun." Allen said, forcing himself to calm down as he spoke.

"I can do it again, be careful with your words idiot." Cross said coldly.

Allen's lips formed a firm line. So many emotions hinted in his eyes. Anger, stress, and some fear. At the same time, you could see the small amount of respect. "He didn't use his innocence, it's only fair that I don't. I'm not cold-hearted like you nor do I want to try to be. I fight my way, you fight your way." Allen said calmly.

"You really are stupid. You're a parasite. The innocence in your arm influences your overall capabilities. At a remarkable standard. You may not have activated it, but it still supports you, simpleton. It gives your opponent a disadvantage because you are still using it, willfully or not." Cross told him, voice gruff and rough.

"Well, I can't cut it off. Are you suggesting I tie it behind my back or something? As long as I don't concentrate on it, it won't do too much. You should know that too!" Allen said.

"You're getting off the basics. You know martial arts and you are barely using them. The reason you learned them was to defend yourself when you can't use your damn arm. You are still holding back. Don't. And though it angers me, that isn't the reason I stopped your stupid match." Cross informed.

"Oh? You're not going to lecture me? I'm not sure if I should be excited or nervous. I hope you're not trying to give me more of your lousy debts." Allen said, voice bitter.

"No, now I can stick them on these fools. At least they get the job done quicker." Cross retorted.

"He's still insulting Allen." Lavi whispered.

"That's how their relationship works." Tiedol mumbled.

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh Marian?"

Allen froze and looked past Cross. Mahoja stood there and Allen beamed. "Mahoja!" Allen ran over to her and hugged her.

Mahoja looked at him, sincerely smiling. She rubbed his head and gave him a small squeeze. "I think there's someone else you should be hugging." Mahoja uttered in his ear.

Allen was confused and she saw that, but when Mahoja nodded her head to the side, he understood. Turning his head, he released Mahoja and silently gaped at Anita, squeezing his fist. He remembered, he remembered she had cried in Japan. He made her worry and made her cry. Allen gave her a deep scar there and what made it worst, he did nothing in helping to protect her. That's what bothered him most. "She's been waiting. Don't just stare, it's disgraceful to keep a woman like her waiting." Cross said, voice softer than earlier.

Allen glanced back at his Master and let his words soak in. That's why he called Allen disgraceful, that's why he wasn't receiving the lecture. Anita always had a big influence on him. The proof was in his eyes. If you ever wanted to bug Cross, the best way was use a woman to do the job for you. That way, it really worked.

Allen still couldn't move his feet. He wanted to walk up to her and he wanted to smile, just like before, like always. It did console her, but he just couldn't. He couldn't force it right now and he couldn't bear it. Allen was really happy, but he despaired over Japan's events still. That was why he didn't go looking for her when he arrived. Allen had no idea what to do or what to say. He didn't know how he could face her. Allen truly did feel like a disgrace because he imagine what she would say if she heard that.

Allen tightly shut his eyes, holding back some tears. Almost reading his mind, Anita stumbled forward, holding out her hand and pulling Allen in for a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes shot open as he felt tears run down his neck. "Mother. . ."

"It's okay, Allen, it's okay. Nothing was your fault. You tried, we saw it, that's enough. Everyone is safe now, including you." Anita softly said. "I missed you so much."

Allen rested his head on her shoulder, burying his bace in her neck. His arms found their way around her waist and he warmly embraced her. "I missed you, too. I'm glad you're doing well."

"Allen. . ." Lenalee whispered, a smile making it's way on her lips and she walked over to Cross. "General Cross?"

"What is it?" he asked, appearing to already know what she was going to say.

"Thanks, I think that was really sweet." Lenalee told him.

Cross didn't look at her, his eyes remained on Anita. "It wasn't for him."

"No, maybe not, but you still did it. If you didn't care at all about him, I don't think you would of done it, even if she did beg you."

"She's right." Tiedol said, appearing beside Cross. "You'd never do that before. It appears you really do care about your apprentice."

"The hell I do!"

"He's softened you." Klaud told him.

"I agree completely!" Komui said, grasping his hand together. "It seems even a tender heart like Allen can warm the winter and ice hearts like yours!"

Cross grounded his teeth, but didn't argue. He'd never admit it, but Allen had this special ability. Allen could make anyone like him and care about him. That was probably the most irritating thing about him, but somehow, it affected Cross too. Slightly, yes, but just enough. "That damn brat."

"Allen Walker."

Lenalee felt the air get cold and shivers ran down her back. A passage was made when the finders and scientists separated. Crows and a very distinctive man stood in front of them, were near the doorway. "Leverrier, what a surprise, what are you doing here?" Komui asked, stepping in front of Lenalee.

Allen let go of Anita, realizing Lenalee's actions and the tension turned into something else. It got. . . .scary. "Allen Walker, please come with me. We have a few questions for you." Leverrier said, smirking coldly.


End file.
